Tale Of The New World Twins And The Chamber Of Secrets
by ithefantasticfanatic
Summary: Hogwarts has opened its doors yet again and the Nations are back and odder than ever. Why do they always carry around that blue liquid and what's the deal with them changing colors when mad? And hearing voices is definitely not a good sign. Welcome to the sequel of Tale Of The New World Twins with more drama, and A Russian transfer with some secrets, what new will be learned?
1. A House Call

"Ugh. I get that you had to go to your stupid business thing, but did you really have to drag us along? Especially _after_ you changed us into kids again!"

England, America and Canada were driving to a business meeting England had to attend and America had been pouting, arguing and complaining the entire trip, turning England's relatively good mood, sour.

"Stop being a brat! You know the reason why. I had to go; this was not my choice, trust me. And besides, I have no one to watch you two; and I sure as hell can't leave you alone after last time."

"Geesh, relax. It was _one little party." _Alfred interjected.

"You completely trashed my house!" Arthur yelled.

"But it was epic" answered America.

Arthur took few deep breaths to calm himself then continued.

"Besides, I don't know why but everyone seems to fall for your idiotic charms okay. For some odd reason, they can't stop cooing over you 'little angles' and it help with business. So for once just help me, alright". Arthur spat to America.

"Of course they do. I'm awesome! But why should I? What have you done for me huh?" Alfred countered

"I don't know, feed you, and bathe you, teach you to walk, read, write and pretty much everything else." England listed.

America glared at his older brother.

"Fine, ok I'll go. Just had to play the guilt card, didn't you" America pouted.

"It's what I do best" England smirked, stepping out of the car. "Now come on loves, hurry or we'll be late."

Soon enough Canada was left all alone in the sleek green Jaguar (which England constantly reminds America is a _British _company) staring at the black leather seat in front of him.

"They didn't even bother to ask my opinion" he sighed, also getting out of the car.

The three walked up to the auburn door and Britain rung the bell.

A few minutes later a primly dressed lady answered the door.

"Why hello Mr. Kirkland, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. My husband talks about you all the time." she stated in a much too chipper to be real voice.

"And these two must be your younger brothers that you told him about."

"Howdy ma'am. I'm Alfred F. Jones but please call me Alfred. It's really nice to meet you." He said giving a gentlemanly bow.

"H-hi Mrs. Dursley. I'm Mathew Williams, but please call me Mathew. You have a really nice home, eh."

"Oh if you two aren't the sweetest things." She said bending down and giving them a hug. "If only our son Harry was so well behaved. I really have no idea why you complain so much about them Mr. Kirkland."

"Yeah, they're adorable before they dump a few million dollars of tea into the harbor" he mumbled under his breath.

"Well Petunia, don't make them freeze out there. Invite them in" a manly voice called out from inside the house.

"Oh, how rude of me. Of course, please come in".

She stepped aside and the three walked into the house.

"Well I guess it's time for introductions" the woman clapped.

"First" she said pointing to a young, slightly chubby, young boy about the twins' age. "This is my son, Dudley Dursley."

"It's very nice to meet you" the boy smiled.

"And he" she said pointing an overweight man, who seemed to have no neck. "Is my husband, Mr. Dursley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two little ones. And Arthur, nice to see you." he nodded.

"So before we start, would any of you like some tea?" the mother asked in a tooth rottingly polite voice.

"If it would not be any trouble miss, I would like a glass please" Mathew asked politely.

"Of course young man." She smiled patroninly.

"And if you have any coffee that would be great for me please" requested Alfred.

"Sure thing" she smiled, walking into the kitchen. She would have questioned his beverage choice, but her family is not really in a position to do so with that debt hanging over their heads.

"So" Mr. Dursely said, clapping together his hands. "Let's begin shall we".

So the man led the three over to the couches and invited them to sit down.

Petunia came out of the kitchen and brought the boys their drinks.

"Thank you ma'am" they said in unison.

"They really are the most adorable things" she praised.

It took America everything in his power not to glare at her and say that 'Hero's can't be cute', but knowing England might kill him for ruining his meeting, decided against it.

"So Mr. Kirkland" Mr. Dursley began. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule chat with us. We so rarely get to now a days."

"No problem at all" Arthur assured professionally. "It was about time we met up away from the office".

"Would you like some Wine or Ale?" he asked.

"Ale please, wine has never really suited me. A certain French Frog I know has ruined it for me." England answered holding out his cup.

As much as they hate to admit it. The twins were always impressed by their mentor's ability to make even the smallest actions, like raising a glass, look dignified.

He even managed to make 'French Frog' sound like the words of royalty.

'I guess that's what a few thousand years of experience will do to you', they often thought.

The other man smiled and poured him a glass.

While he was pouring a pounding was heard upstairs.

The three looked up wondering what was causing the ruckus.

"Oh don't mind that" Vernon Dursley assured, giving an obviously forced grin.

"It is just… the cat."

So they went back to their business conversation that the two had no real interest in.

Not because they can't understand it. They have their own all the time. But since it didn't really involve them, they figured what's the point.

"Hello" the Dursley boy said, holding out his hand. "I'm Dudley".

"Nice to meet you" the North Americans said together.

"Wow, so do twins really talk in unison all the time?" he asked.

The three got into a polite discussion while the Adults, (Well adults not trapped in a child's body), began to discuss politics.

They didn't notice the plate floating their heads until it was too late.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop Dobby!" Harry whispered-yelled up in his 'room'.

The elf was banging his head up against Harry's dresser and it was making a ton of noise.

Eventually he stopped and turned back to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Dobby had to punish himself sir" the Elf answered. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."

"Your family?" Harry gazed, sitting down on his bed.

"Yes my wizarding family" Dobby explained. "Dobby serves sir. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here…" he shivered. "But Dobby had to go".

"Dobby has to protect Harry Potter. To warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

"What?" Harry tried to interject.

"There is a plot to make the most terrible things happen." Dobby continued.

"What terrible things?" asked Harry. "Who's plotting against me?"

"Can't. Say" the elf said. Then he went into what looked like a seizure.

"It's ok" Harry tried to assure to make him calm down. "I understand, you can't say".

Then Dobby stood oh Harry's table, picked up a lamp and started hitting himself in the head with it.

"Dobby relax!" Harry whisper-yelled, knowing that the guests downstairs could hear him for sure.

And he was right.

Harry started to hear footsteps up the stairs and panicked.

"Dobby" he said, picking the elf up by the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry for this, but get in there and keep quiet."

So he shoved him in the closet just as the door opened.

"What the devil are you doing up here?" Mr. Dursley scolded.

"I was just…" Harry tried to explain.

"You were just ruining our shot of getting out of debt!"

"Sorry" Harry tried to interject, but was ignored.

That had been happening to him a lot more lately...

"Honestly Harry, why can't you just behave like those kids downstairs? They are acting like perfect gentleman and even understand what the adults are talking about! You need to learn respect!"

"I said I'm sorry" Harry pleaded.

"One more sound" Dursley glared, hate burning clear in his eyes. "And you'll wish you'd never been born."

Harry gulped and nodded and the man stormed down the stairs.

"See why I've got to go back" Harry explained and let out a wobbling Dobby. "I don't belong here; I belong in your world. Hogwarts is the only place I feel I belong, got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby said.

"Well I expect they've just…" he said looking distraught.

"Wait? Hang on? How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

'Great job' Dobby thought to himself, 'why am I so stupid!'

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby" he said, backing away and taking a stack of letters out from his pocket. "Dobby hoped that if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school sir."

"Dobby!" Harry growled. "Give me those. Now!"

"No!" Dobby said running out of the room.

Harry chased Dobby down the stair and into the kitchen, where his mom's cake was laying.

The two stopped and Dobby looked back at Potter.

"Dobby, get back here" Harry growled

In response, the elf just smiled with what could only be described as malice in his eyes.

The elf waved his hand and the ornate dessert began to rise.

"Put the cake away Dobby. Please don't" He pleaded.

"Harry Potter must say he is not going back to school". Retorted the elf

"I can't" Harry insisted. "Hogwarts is my home."

"Well then Dobby must do it sir". The elf said with an (obviously fake) sad smile. "For Harry Potters own good."

The heavily decorated, wedding style white, cake began to float in the air and headed towards the two blonde boys with their back to Harry.

As he walked forward to try to catch it, he couldn't help but feel as if the recognized that hair color.

He kept walking forward slowly, but just as he was about to grab it, it fell and splattered on the boys head.

-o-

"Ack!" Harry heard the two boys yell, jumping out of their seat and landing panicked on their feet.

When they turned the three boys looked in each other's faces and instantly recognized each other, confusion clear standing out on their faces.

"Harry?" the boys said.

"I'm so sorry" Mr. Dursley apologized, sweat starting to form on his already red face and porky face. "It's my nephew, he is very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets him and that's why I kept him upstairs and… wait, did you just say you know Harry?"

"Yeah" Alfred said, wiping cake off his face with a napkin, having to hold back a little laughter from the sheer absurdity of the situation. What were the odds of this? "He goes to school with us".

Harry turned to narrow his eyes at Dobby, but the little Elf was had already disappeared into the air with a snap of the fingers.

"Uh Aunt, Uncle. These are the boys who saved me in the dungeon last year" he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and had his eyes downcast to the floor.

'Great' Petunia thought sarcastically. 'Yet another thing we're in debt to. This boy is going to make us lose the house.'

"Harry" she growled, failing at keeping a cool temper.

"I-it's ok Mrs. Dursley. It's just a little cake. Which is very good by the way. But If you don't mind may we please use a restroom to clean up" said Mathew, trying to divert the flaming woman's attention.

"Of course darling" she said in an obviously forced sweet voice. "Harry will show you the way".

Nodding Harry led the boys down the small hallways and into the kitchen to clean up the cake that was still falling off with every step, creating a literal breadcrumb trial right to them..

"Sorry." He said handing the twins handful of towels.

"It's fine dude" Alfred assured with a role of the eyes. Please as if this is the worst he's been through. Plus he does this stuff all the time to the other nations and pretty much never apologized for it. They need to stop being so sensitive.

"Maska, Kanata?" Dobby said suddenly appearing next to them, dust floating through the room from his entrance.

Harry jumped back at the sudden reentry but the boys just looked at the elf with tilted heads.

"Dobby?" they said disbelief clear in their voice.

"What are you doing here?" Mathew asked.

"I came to protect Harry Potter". Dobby answered, huge smile on his face.

"Sir" Dobby said to Harry, pointing to the nations. "These are Maska and Kanata. Dobby worked for their family a while ago. They were by far the nicest Dobby had ever served."

'Why does everyone call them Maska and Kanata? When I get back to Hogwarts I have to ask Hermione about that'. Harry noted in his head.

"Thanks bud" America said leaning down to look him in the eye, now completely de-caked.

"Hey still remember that handshake we made when I was little" he smiled.

"If course I do sir." Dobby smiled right back.

The two began the complicated and obviously rehearsed movements and Harry just looked at them.

When they were finished Dobby turned to Canada.

"Kanata, how are you? Do you still have that polar bear with you?"

"I'm good" Mathew giggled, happy to see his old friend. "And yeah, he's at home right now with Maska's spirit. He has threatened to kill the poor rabbit more times than I can count."

"That is really great sirs" Dobby said happily.

"I told you not to call us sir" said Alfred, no real command in his voice.

"Sorry Maska" replied Dobby.

"Oh, Kanata and I go by Alfred and Mathew now. I know when we were little I told you to use our native names but now no one understand them so it's not as fun anymore" America told him, a slight pout on his face. "I missed the days when people actually knew what names meant."

"Very well Alfred and Mathew." Said Dobby committing the names to memory.

"You three know each other?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, deciding to just ignore the 'back in my day' sentence and just skip strait to the obvious.

"Yeah, Dobby worked for us was as kids. Although he really was more like a best friend than a servant." Mathew told him.

Harry was still confused, but nodded anyway.

"Dobby is sorry for dropping cake on your heads, Alfred and Mathew. Dobby did not know it was you". Dobby apologized.

"You should be sorry" Alfred said jokingly. "You had a perfect shot of Arthur and you missed it!"

The three laughed and Harry just stood there feeling awkward.

"So…" Harry interjected, hating the feeling of missing something.

"Sorry Mr. Potter, Dobby has just not seen them in many years."

Then Dobby realized something.

"Mr. Alfred and Mr. Mathew, how do you know Mr. Harry Potter?" he asked.

"We go to school with him" they answered in unison.

'I forgot the do that. Still just as freaky as the first time' Harry thought.

Then Dobby's face dropped to one of absolute horror.

"Do the masters mean Hogwarts?" he shivered.

"One don't call us master, and two yeah, is that a problem?" Alfred answered.

"No!" he cried. Grabbing onto the two.

"Please do not go." Dobby begged. "Dobby doesn't want Alfred and Mathew to die; Dobby could not stand it if you got hurt."

"Why would we get hurt?" asked Mathew, gently prying Dobby off him.

"Apparently there is some plot going on" Harry answered for him.

"What kind of plot?" asked Alfred, suddenly growing tenser.

He has learned it is much better to call a false alarm than to ignore a problem.

"Code black cloak" Dobby whispered.

The twins suddenly got a wide eyed look in their eyes.

"Black cloak..." they responded robotically.

-o-

Harry was about to ask if they were alright, when Arthur came in through the door and gave Harry a look that obviously betrayed that he assumed that he assumed the twins (or more likely Alfred) had been the actual cause of the chaos with the cake.

"Boys what is going on? You have been in here for bloody ages. Are you harassing the poor Potter boy? I swear…." He ranted walking through the door.

Then he looked and saw the elf standing with just as much surprise as him.

"Dobby?" he cocked his head to the side just as the twins before him had.

"Mr. Kirkland?" exclaimed Dobby.

'Am I the only one who doesn't know Dobby?' thinks Harry.

"Well how are you Dobby? Do you like your new family?" asked England.

"Dobby is doing well sir, although no family has come close to your kindness sir" Dobby bowed.

The three nations had always been so kind to him. Even when he was under their servitude, they had treated him like an equal. They would ask him to sit, to play, if he was hungry.

They treated him more like family than a lowly house elf.

The four reminisced of old memories, while Harry looked on wondering what they could be talking about, when Mr. Kirkland's wristwatch beeped.

"Oh well I hate to cut this short, but me and the boys must go. I wish you all the luck in the world Dobby."

With that Arthur grabbed the boy's hands, bid goodbye to the Dursleys and led them out the door.

Dobby proofed away and Mrs. Dursley stormed into the kitchen where Harry was.

'Well, this is going to a long night' he thought.


	2. Alleyways and Russian Days

Late the next night.

Harry watched as the car grew closer and closer to his window.

"Hi'ya Harry" he heard Ron smile through the window.

"Ron" Harry smiled back. "Fred, George, what are you all doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course" Ron answered.

"Now come on" he urged.

Harry smiled and Ron's plan began.

_Mean while_

"Mattie I'm so _bored_" America whined.

England had left the two alone to _'tour' _(wander around aimlessly) around Diagon ally, while he handled some business with the government.

He had of course told them of this in advance, but he had failed to mention that it would be barely _five in the morning!_

"Well if you hadn't thrown that party three years ago, we would have been allowed to stay home alone, and could be sleeping for another _four hours_!" Canada growled.

He was not a morning person.

"Sorry" America rolled his eyes, "He seriously can't get over that one time".

America on the other hand was (every day there was no school). So having grown up on farms, he was his usual endless ball of energy...

"Four!" Mathew interrupted.

"Fine_ four." _America corrected. "Four times I had a small teeny, wincey little party at his house."

…And it annoyed his twin to no end.

"Small?" Mathew raised an eyebrow. "North Korea set off fireworks and almost exploded the place, Prussia decided to turn Arthur's antique Kio pond into 'the most awesome bear bath of awesomeness', Denmark started literally swinging from the chandelier and you decided his five hundred year old portrait was the perfect target for shot gun practice".

"Well" America smirked, "I thought you wouldn't have noticed considering you were a little preoccupied with certain Nation named…" America was shut off by Canada's hand.

"That never happened!" he seethed.

"Hungary's pictures prove otherwise" he replied, prying Mathews hand off his mouth.

"W-well, it never got beyond that okay" Mathew stuttered blushing.

"Sure it didn't..." Alfred teased.

"I hate you" he glared, opening the door to the little coffee shop.

"I know." America smirked, opening the door and skipping into the building.

The bell on the door jingled as they walked through into the earthen toned café.

Since it was still ridiculously early, there was absolutely no line and they got their order right away.

America got a cup of black Coffee and Canada got the same, but with maple flavoring.

"How can you put that stuff in your coffee" cringed America, looking at Canada's foam cup.

"The same way you can stand ungodly amounts of fat in everything you eat and put it on a stick" Canada shot back.

He still was not in a very good mood.

Knowing from experience,that prodding at Canada at this hour would be like prodding a hibernating polar bear; Alfred just sat back and they drank their coffee in a very rare silence.

By the time the sun had fully risen and the alley had some life breathed into it (along with Canada), they both were on their fifth cup.

The two paid their bill and wandered out into the bustling market.

Except this didn't seem the way England described it.

Everything was dark and dingy. There was smoke wafting around the area and everyone was in dark clothing. The men all had long straggly beards, while the women all had the infamous black pointed hats.

Everyone except for one.

"Russia?!" they both gaped at the same time.

In the middle of the alley, there was Russia in his usual light parka, and pinkish white scarf.

"Why, privyet Amerika." He said willingly completely ignoring Canada.

Unlike other nations, Russia completely notices Canada; he just chooses to ignore him.

His southern half tends to be much more interesting (and annoying, irritating, dangerous, the list goes on and on).

The two just kept their mouths wide open, and America absentmindedly reached for his holster.

"Why Amerika, no need to get trigger happy da".

"There is when you're around" he grumbled, not taking his hand off the holster on his belt.

"Now, now, Amerika. No need to be so defensive. We are allies now, nyet?"

Very reluctantly, he moved his hand away from the pistol, never breaking eye contact with the Russian.

"Now, what are you doing here? This does not seem like your type of place comrade?" Asked Ivan.

"We got lost" Mathew tried to interject, but was completely ignored.

"That's none of your business Commie. I would say the same for you, but I have a feeling this is exactly your type of area".

Russia smiled one of his famous 'death' smiles and gave a childish laugh.

"Oh Amerika, always so full of jokes. To, as you Amerikans say it 'let the cat out of backpack'".

"Its bag" America cut in irritably.

"My apologize, 'bag'." Ivan continued. "I do happen to spend much time here."

"Now" he said looking up and down the extremely tense and much younger looking nation.

Even without the spell, America is only a child compared to the other nations and doesn't look much older than one.

In both looks, maturity and everything else, he is the teenager of the modern world.

"Some one of your age and personality should not be down here. I will be gracious friend and show you way out, da?"

America was about to retaliate with a 'the hero needs no help', or 'I'm American and we have GPS's in our brains', or something along those lines, but something in the aura of the crowd down here told him that it probably would be best to just suck up his pride and go.

"Fine" he grumbled, stomping to Ivan.

"Very good, da" clapped Ivan, obviously happy at being able to get them out of there.

He had certain 'business' to discuss with some members down there and he didn't need the nosy American to get involved.

Especially since it may or may not involve said capitalist...

Russia led them away from what the brothers assumed was the hub of the underground black market, and down a rather narrow alleyway.

They started the long trek out and America was walking at an agonizingly slow pace. He was dragging his feet on the ground and his were eyes darting suspiciously side to side, lingering on Russia's pipe a little longer than necessary.

Russia ignored Alfred's obvious discomfort with the situation and instead opted to checked his watch. 'At this rate, by the time he's gone, Siberia will be a dessert'.

"I have way to move this along faster" he stated, picking America up by the back of his collared shirt.

"Hey let go me communist bastard!" he yelled, kicking at Russia.

Russia gave a deep sigh; he was very used to this.

"Amerika, how many times must I say this? I am a capitalist now, and a democracy."

"Fine you… you… mean evil tundra!" he yelled clawing at him.

"That is not even offensive".

He looked at the American, who was now pouting.

He kept walking and eventually stopped in front of an old wooden door.

"I like you better as child, makes it easier to do this without threat of death." Russia noted calmly.

"What do you mean…" but he was cut off by Russia opening a door and a swift kick.

He flew out of the alley and into the lighter main street still pretty empty but definetly not part of the dark stuff going on where they were before..

He crashed onto the stone street in front, completely unharmed, but dripping with fury.

His brother (who had silently been following them) quickly ran after him.

"Hey!" he yelled, running over and banging on the door.

"Let me back in there _Ruski_. I swear I will blow you to smithereens. Do you hear me? Smithereens!"

His brother was trying to hold him back, but the only thing really stopping him was an enchantment on the door.

"Let me in, let me in!" he screamed, banging on the door.

'Now he sounds like Belarus', Russia thought, letting a shiver pass through him.

No one on earth scared him more than his little sister, no one, nukes or not.

"Sorry Amerika, I cannot do that. We shall discuss this later, da." America heard from a voice behind the door.

"I am going to kill you!" Alfred kept banging on the door.

"Good luck with that" the man on the other side snorted, and the sound of footsteps was heard walking away from the door.

"Hey get back here Commie! I'm not finished yet!"

"Capitalist swine" he heard grumbled through the door.

"Hey get back here!" America kept banging on the door.

Seeing Alfred getting all red and angry, Canada couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny!" America yelled at him.

"It kinda' is Al" he replied.

"Oh yes, another Cold War is hilarious" America sneered, still trying to break down the door.

Canada just took a deep breath to calm down and leaned against the wall next to the door America was trying to shatter.

"This is going to take a while" he sighed.

Deciding that if he just waited time would just pass slower, Canada took out his phone.

Sadly he couldn't call anyone he knew.

Phones only work when the other is also in the magic realm (and Russia _definitely _was not an option) so talking to his friends was out.

So he scrolled to his apps until he came across Flappy Bird.

'Why not?' he thought to himself.

So while Alfred kept shouting and banging, Canada tried to fly a bird through pipes.

…for two hours.

Trios POV

"Yes high score!" They heard a soft voice lightly echo through the street.

When they turned they saw Mathew leaning on wall, cheering into his phone, with one fist in the air.

Next to him they saw Alfred, banging on a door as if it owed him money, and screaming insults that no thirteen years old (or any years old for that matter) should ever be screaming.

Although he had not gotten to the stages of turning dark, his aura was sending out one of pure power and anger.

"You damn Commie; I am going to nuke you and the rest of your god damned tundra! You want another Cold War; I'll give you another Cold War! Just let me in so I can beat your ass with your own pipe!"

The three, trying to ignore the very loud, very angry and very threatening, tone being sent trough the (hopefully soundproof for his sake) door, walked up to Mathew.

"Um, hi Mathew" Ron said carefully, leaning next to him.

Canada looked up from his phone and saw the three looking at Alfred who is still going strong.

"Hi guys and lady" he said.

He knows how much Hermione hates it when she gets grouped in with 'guys', just because she hangs out with them, so Mathew always makes a special point to say 'lady'.

Hermione has never said it aloud, but she really appreciates it.

"Hello Mathew." She said, looking at Alfred wearily from the corner of her eye

Canada followed her eye and saw Alfred, still banging.

"Should we do something about that?" asked Harry.

"Nah, he'll stop eventually" Canada answered candidly.

"Well how long has he been going at it?" asked Ron.

Mathew closed out of his app and looked at the time. "Two hours and ten minutes" he deducted.

"Two hours!" Ron slowly repeated.

"Yeah, you can go if want. He won't be done for another three."

The three were about to ask if they should get help, when the door Alfred was banging on suddenly opened.

America should have fallen forward and hit his head, but there was some sort of clear force field separating him from the other side of the door.

"Privyet Amerika".

Now Alfred was banging on the force field.

"Let me in commie, fight me like a man!"

Of course, thanks to the spell, his voice broke halfway through making it sound like a squeak.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, giggled childishly, and looked the American up and down.

"I do not fight little boys" he said simply.

Also he knew fights between the two of them never ended well.

They had fought often.

During the Cold War, the meeting center literally built a separate room for it.

They labeled it 'Cold War Discussions'.

Not much 'discussion' went on in there.

Mostly just shots and punches courtesy of America and Many things broken with Ivan's pipe.

But neither ever won, it always ended in draw or stalemate.

In fact the room always ended way more broken than either of them ever did.

But Ivan wasn't stupid enough to think that just because America was smaller, he could win.

He is sure America's super strength is still there, and now he is just harder to hit with his pipe.

Better to just avoid a confrontation.

Thank Vodka for force fields.

In his little thought process he zoned out to Americas ramblings.

"Teenagers" he sighed. "Amerika, you need to grow up".

But of course, he was completely ignored.

But when Russia did look up from the '_child', _he saw Mathew pointing to the group of kids standing by the door.

"Alfred" Mathew mouthed to him.

'Oh right' Ivan remembered. 'We must use our human names.'

"Hello children" he introduced, over Alfred's yelling.

"I am Ivan Braginski. I am a…" he trailed off, trying to find an appropriate word to describe his relationship with America.

They obviously weren't friends: but they weren't exactly enemies.

In fact the two knew each other better than everyone else.

America was the first to see past the whole childish charade he put up.

He was able to filter out the aura and threats to find where he could hit Russia where it hurts, and it worked.

The only one to find his weak points.

And Russia was the first, and still only other than his Canada, although he still doesn't know the full capabilities of his brother, to find America was not a hero obsessed idiot.

He still learned the true dangers that Alfred can put up when he tries during the war.

America had beaten him in a war of intellect.

He learned during that year the true master strategist hidden behind the burgers and superheroes.

No, he has no doubt the idiot could fight.

No complete idiot can compete let alone win, a Cold War with Russia.

When Russia takes over the world, America will be the crown of his empire.

"…I like to think of us as partners. Yes I am a partner of Alfredka" He finally decided.

"We most certainly are not partners, asshole!" Alfred screamed back.

"Besides" Ivan said, his usual scary sweet smile that would send anyone (except America) running for the hills.

"He and everyone else will become one with mother Russia eventually, da".

Hermione assumed that this was the 'Russia' Alfred had said she could match the 'scary-sweet' aura of in the potions room that day.

Suddenly she had an idea of why she had trouble making friends.

"I will not become one with you! Not now, not ever! Get that through your thick skull!" America screamed through the force field.

"Well anyway" the Russian continued. "My hobby is Partitioning and looking forward to how everybody is going to beg for their lives".

Finally giving up America glared at Russia and turned towards the trio of shocked faces.

"This creepy shit" he said pointing Russia. "Is exactly what I was trying to contain with the iron curtain."

With a final glare America stomped away, obviously still aggravated.

Russia sighed; he hated dealing with teenagers, which even in his older state America still was.

He may look nineteen, but on the inside he is still barley fourteen.

An extremely smart, creative and above all else dangerous fourteen years old.

But fourteen none the less.

A hormone enraged child.

And just like in real life, you must treat them with caution.

The Russian looked over at Canada, who was lightly trembling (unlike his brother, he did fear Russia…for good reason) and three other kids he did not know the name of, stared at him wide eyed.

He decided to have a little fun with this.

"Don't be afraid of" he sang in a cheery voice, "Don't be afraid of, fright-en-ing Russ-i-a-a-a-a".

It came from some song he heard Japan singing, and it sort of stuck with him.

'Light My Heart' is what I believe it's called.

Then he did his trademark "Kols" and the four ran away.

Russia gave a sad smile.

Though it is definitely fun to see people run for their lives, assuring him that he is still in power, still in control of the situation.

He sometimes wishes people weren't always so afraid of him.

"Maybe Amerika has the right idea..." He said to himself, closing the door and walking back down the long hallway.


	3. Red and Green Black and Blue

"Alfred, wait up!"

The four were running over to Alfred after having abandoned Russia.

America completely ignored them, because he was still stuck in his own world of beating Russia with his own pipe.

"Calm down" Canada said, skidding to a stop in front of him.

The trio was still far behind, due to the fact they don't have either the training or immortality of the twins, and keeping up with them tends to be a problem.

"No I will not calm down!"

Canada groaned, he was sick of his brothers self imposed drama.

"Look you're the hero right?" he said, trying to play off his brothers ego.

America nodded looking at his brother warily.

"Well, a hero wouldn't let the villain get to him, right?" Canada reasoned.

America looked in deep thought for a moment and then agreed.

"You're right" he exclaimed. "I'm the hero and no commie will get me down".

'It truly amazes me' Canada thought. 'Sometimes I really wonder if he has bi-polar. He can go from philosophical to imbecilic in less than two seconds'.

Eventually the three teens caught up to the twins and double over trying to catch their breath.

"Man you two run fast" Ron panted.

"So Alfred, do you feel better?" Harry asked, thinking that if the answer was no, it would be best to grab some weapons.

An angry Alfred was truly scarier than charging rhino.

A charging rhino can't shoot a fly from a mile away.

"Yeah dudes, I'm fine. The stupid commie can't get the hero down" Alfred shrugged.

Hermione was about to point out that Russia was no longer a communist state (assuming that he was referring to the man's country), but was stopped by Mathew franticly waving not to.

Deciding that Mathew probably knew better than her, at least in Alfred's case, she just decided to shut up and let it go.

They walked in a pretty rare quiet and Mathew started to notice something.

Everyone was looking at them, the same way they look at Harry Potter.

True they were pretty well known as "the savoir of the boy-who-lived", but they figured people would have forgotten about it by now?

In fact, this was one of the few cases they weren't doing anything particularly noteworthy.

"Why are they all looking at us like that?" asked Canada.

The rest shrugged and Ron pulled out a list from his pocket.

"I don't know, but we probably should start shopping".

"Oh right" Alfred said, "Hey Mattie, do you have the list?"

Canada stopped cold.

"You had the list Alfred, remember?" Canada groaned.

"You said to Arthur 'The hero is totally responsible! Here, to prove it I'll carry the shopping list'" he quoted in a perfect imitation of America's voice.

"Well uh…" America tried to defend.

"Here just borrow mine" Harry said, handing over his list, hoping to avoid an argument.

"Thanks dude" answered America, opening the folded paper.

"It says here that first we need some books".

"I think Obsureus is this way" Hermione said, taking the lead.

The four followed her to a store about five minutes away.

When they walked into the building they were greeted by an amazing sight.

There were thousands of books on everything one could ever want. From horses and snails, to maple trees and bubble gum, peotry and novels and even the Hunger Games had a spot among the shevels.

"Wow" Alfred said, completely awestruck.

Few know that next to movie making, baseball, football (American, not soccer), Archaeology, Basketball, quick draw, blowing things up… ok a lot of things.

Reading is one of America's favorite pastimes. More comic books than actual books, but he still can appreciate a good novel.

He's not nearly as good a writer as his brother, especially in poetry, but love's to write science fiction and westerns, publishing a few under a pen name.

And Anime fanfiction (or any fanfiction)…..

"Well, come on" she said, leading them to the section where the school books were.

On their way they passed huge line looping through the store that thankfully wasn't to the register.

It was all leading to a man dressed in a melodramatic blue top hat and cape, with a gold underside and shirt.

While the five searched for their books, group of old men with cameras muscled through the heavy crowd.

"Excuse me lady" one of them said, getting to the front and taking out the photography device.

"This is for the daily profit" he said, getting a picture of the man in gold.

The others quickly followed in suit and the flashing of lights echoed through the store.

"Do you know who that guy is?" asked Alfred.

"You don't know him?" gasped Hermione. "That's Gilderoy Lockhart. He is an extremely famous writer and wizard. How could you not know him?"

"Sorry dudett, just didn't" he shrugged.

Hermione glared: she had told him many times not to call her 'dudett'.

She was about to remind him again that she is to be addressed as either 'lady', 'miss' or 'Hermione', but she noticed the entire crowd turned to stare at them.

Well the twins and Harry that is.

Actually upon closer investigation of the eye connection, it was mostly the twins. For once Harry was not the center of attention.

"It can't be!" the overly dressed wizard gasped, looking their way."The living three!"

"The living what now?" Alfred raised an eye.

He was very comfortable in the spotlight, along with very used to it, so he tends to dominate a presence over his two more camera shy friends.

"The living three" the men in the front said, rushing over and pushing them towards Gilderoy in the center.

"The big three" Lockhart smiled. "Now let's see if the rumors are true" he said with a maverick spirit coursing in his eyes.

Before the twins could question what the heck he was talking about, they found that the men had already taken their coat.

"Gah" they both yelped, quickly using their free hand to try to cover the scar.

Sadly it runs way to high for one hand to cover.

"So it's true" the man exclaimed.

Without warning, he slung his arm around the three and said "you and me will be on the front of the paper, boys."

The cameras went click and they and the kids were blinded.

"That's it!" Alfred yelled, pushing away from Lockhart and pulling Canada with him.

Harry also slipped out of his grip and stepped well out of firing range.

America reached for his holster and surprisingly felt nothing.

'What?' he thought.

Lockhart started to laugh and America glared.

In his hand was Alfred's silver revolver.

"Did you really think I didn't do my research?" he smirked, twirling it around in his hand and pretending to fire it.

"I guess not" America said, pulling another gun from his left boot.

Lockhart tensed, but Mathew quickly stopped his brother.

"Alfred Gun. Down. Now." he commanded, he couldn't help but think this was becoming a bit of a catchphrase.

Alfred growled, but put his gun back down in his custom tailored boots.

"Okay now" Lockhart clapped, completely ignorant to the previous danger.

Alfred's bird of a feather.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he announced. "What an extraordinary moment this is."

"We can now prove that the rumors are true; there are two other boys that lived."

The room gave a collective nod and the younger ones began to gossip, especially the ones who had been in the room the day the two had came up with the story for their scars.

Looks like that charade is over.

"Not only that, but these young men also saved the life of Harry Potter in a dark and dangerous quest for the sorcerer's stone".

At this point, Harry was all but completely forgotten so he drifted back to Hermione and Ron.

"And when these heroes stepped into this shop".

America visibly perked when he heard "hero".

"To buy my autobiography".

Then he shrank again.

'Like usual, using me to sell something.' He thought sadly.

"Which incidentally" the man smirked a mischievous smile.

"Is currently celebrating its twenty seventh week atop the daily profit best selling list".

While the brothers brooded in the fact that now everyone in the magic city knows that they had to face Voldemort (they could just imagine England's reaction to the news), Draco was smirking from atop the banister.

'Who knew the best way to take down an attention hog is giving them more attention.' He thought. 'Especially poor Mathew looks like he wants to curl into a ball and cry'.

Although Alfred seemed calm and collected on the outside, inside he was freaking out.

He kept this small little factoid perfectly hidden to the point that no one could tell.

But like America could pick up on a lie instantly, Draco could smell fear like bloodhound.

"They had no idea" Lockhart continued, blissfully unaware of both the vicious smile above him and the internal brooding next him. "That they would in fact be leaving with my entire collected works".

A man dressed in dark blue dropped a large stack of books into their hands, which thanks to their super strength didn't even cause them to stagger backwards.

"Free of charge".

More camera lights started flashing as America started playing up the camera.

"Well thank you, it really is an honor Mr. Lockhart" Alfred forcefully smiled holding his hand out for Lockhart to shake.

"Yes sir, thank you" Mathew added, causing half the parents to turn to their children to preach about how that is how one is supposed to act in public.

Which in turn caused all of the kids who knew Alfred to laugh out loud knowing 'well mannered' and 'respectful' were not his best qualities.

"And polite too, give these boys a round of applause" Lockhart said, shaking Alfred's hand, before pushing them away and sending them staggering back into the trio.

Draco was actually surprised at the idiot's public speaking skills.

They grabbed their coats off a chair and quickly paid for their books for school and left the overcrowded store.

The trio had left a moment later because Ron had forgotten his wand inside and the others had gone with him.

When alone, the two let the façade drop and their eyes showed their panic.

"What are we going to do?" Mathew asked, leaning up against a wall.

"How should I know? All I do know is Iggy is going to freak when he sees this in the paper… how did anyone find out about that anyway?"

"I don't know? The trio wouldn't do anything like that to us after we told them how much that the attack scarred us and no one else would care enough to figure it out except Draco." Canada reasoned. "Wait. You don't think…"

"So you noticed my work" Draco strolled out of the building smiling.

He had watched them walk out a few minutes and let their guard drop.

He also may or may not have been hiding behind a pillar waiting for the exact moment to make a dramatic entrance...

As soon as the saw Draco, up the mask went again.

"So it was you!" Alfred gritted.

"Quite brilliant to say so myself" Draco smirked back. "Especially seeing how camera shy little 'Madeline" is."

"Now you won't even be able to go into a book store without making the front page. I originally thought an attention whore like you would appreciate that, but then I realized something."

He took a step closer and America's glare intensified.

"You must be hiding it for a reason, so I took it upon myself to expose that reason."

There was a moment of dead silence and suddenly Alfred let out a sinister smile, anger burning clear in his eyes even through the glasses.

"Do you know what I have had to deal with today?" he asked in a honey sweet voice.

It sounded like the ice cream you served a king, without telling him of the cyanide laced through it. Sweet with a deadly after taste.

"I had to wake up at three in the morning because of a mistake three years ago".

He took a step closer.

"Lost our shopping list, after I promised not to and have no idea how or where it could have gone".

Another step.

"Got lost in the dark streets."

Step.

"Had to be led out by my enemy for life".

Step.

"Was literally kicked out the door by said Communist bastard."

Step.

"Pounded on the god damned door for two whole hours."

Step.

"Got humiliated in front of my friends by him."

Step.

"Got my scar that came from an experience that traumatized me, shown to the entire wizarding world."

Now America was nose to nose with him, and grabbed the others collar once again and slammed him up against the wall.

"And now some shit ass snake comes along to harass me and my brother!"

Draco was chocking and couldn't get out a response.

He did notice something odd though while he was in that odd, terrifying and painful position.

If he looked directly at the glasses, Alfred's eyes were the same sky blue.

But if he peered over them, he saw that they were glowing, literally emitting a blood red light.

'Interesting' he thought. 'If I wasn't about to die from suffocation I would write this down'.

America was tightening his already vice like hold, when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Now that isn't very Hero-like, is it Mr. Jones". He heard a monotone voice say behind him.

Knocking him straight out of his haze, Alfred dropped the now blue boy and turned around to see a man with Draco's hair and facial structure greet him.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, Draco just made him mad and Alfred isn't very good at controlling his temper" Mathew apologized to the man he assumed was Draco's father and sniped at his brother at the end.

"It is fine Mr. Williams, I am sure Draco must have brought the actions upon himself".

"How do you know our names?" asked Canada politely.

"Oh Draco talks about you all the time, and you two are quite famous." The slender, tall man answered.

"Now I do not need to sound rude" the man asked gracefully. "But may I see your arms".

Before the two could answer, let alone protest, the man simply grabbed their sleeves and pulled it upwards.

"Scars" he smiled, letting go of their arms.

"Now just as famous now as the wizard who gave them to you. I believe your tale has even passed the one of Harry Potter. Although no one does know your tale, do they? You have yet to tell it… well the true version. And it has been the source of quite a few rumors circulating around".

The two quickly pulled down their sleeves and Alfred answered "Because that is an experience that traumatized us for life. We do not like to go around telling everyone of it."

"In fact" he sneered, "You son was the one who told the media about how Voldemort attacked us".

The man gave a plastic smile. "Brave, very brave to say his name. Or very foolish".

"Our older brother told us fear of the name only increases fear of the thing it's self" Alfred answered.

He learned this from experience.

The British had chosen to ignore the revolution; pretend the federalist weren't there until it was too late.

To afraid to address it, so they ignored it, and it cost them their thirteen colonies.

"Oh is that your brother Arthur, yes? I in fact work with him".

"You do?" the two questioned.

"So it is true what they say about twins" the man smiled.

"We get that a lot" they once again said at the same time.

'Freaky' both the father and the son thought at the same time.

'Typical' the twins thought at the same time also.

"But yes I do work with your older brother. He is a fine man, a good name to the wizarding world."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him you said that" Mathew politely nodded.

"Oh" Mr. Malfoy responded as if he had just noticed Mathew for the first time.

Draco has told him all about how Mathew hated to be forgotten and he was curious about what his reaction would be.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were here."

Both father and son made careful note of the slight drop in face.

"It's ok Mr. Malfoy sir. It happens a lot. People either think I'm my brother, or just forget me entirely." Canada gritted

"Wow I am sorry. I haven't actually heard Arthur mention you at the office. He does 'talk' about Mr. Jones here quite a lot though".

He was obviously implying that 'talk' was actually 'complain', but America decided to play the Atmosphere card again and ignore it.

Another note for the grey eyed duo.

"I didn't really expect him to" Canada shrugged honestly, trying to force the green glow away from his eyes but failing. "He regularly forgets who I am".

"Oh that is a terrible shame" the taller man said in obviously fake pity.

"Draco though has had a lot to say about both of you."

The man looked as if he was going to continued, but then his phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

He looked down at the caller ID and said, "I assume you three can be civil until I return." And walked away.

Mathew looked to his brother to see that his eyes were still glowing from behind the glasses.

He forced his green glow away and thought for what to do.

Knowing that if this situation isn't fixed fast, someone is going to die, he knew he needed to act quickly.

Canada sighed and fished around in his pocket.

"Here" he said, shoving the glass with the glowing blue liquid inside into his brother's hand.

Really he could have used it too, but he was much better at controlling his problem than America is.

America looked it for a second, and then gave it back to Canada.

"You know I'm only supposed to use this stuff when I'm in danger of going into a _you-know-what_". America signed to his brother using their hand signals.

"I think now counts" he signed back.

"I am not taking it!"

"Just take the god damned medicine."

"No!"

"Yes!"

At this point the hand gestures were so extreme and obvious that Draco, though not knowing what they meant, was able to clearly deduce they were arguing with the symbols.

After a few more banters, Canada saw that Draco clearly knew what they were doing and became completely fed up.

"Just drink the stupid medicine you hoser!" he finally screamed

"You know I'm only supposed to have one a day and during emergencies!" he shouted back.

Really he just didn't want Malfoy to see the embarrassing side effects.

"What are you two twits fighting about?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you want to him to go into haze, kill you, leave you in an alley and forget about it the next day, I suggest you shut up so I can get him to take the stupid medicine." Mathew growled.

"I am not!", although at this point even Alfred knew he should.

The glowing of his eyes was starting to blind him and he got the tell tale tingle going up his spine, signaling his attack is about to start.

"Fine" he reluctantly agreed.

He turned to Malfoy and looked him straight in the eye.

"You ever say a word about what is about to happen, I will…"

Not particularly wanting to hear his brother's fantasies of what he probably wants to do to Russia and vice versa, he just yelled at him to hurry up already.

So America took one big gulp, emptying the bottle and felt the familiar shiver run down his spine.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy" he slurred, spinning around in lazy circles.

He tended to get a little… weird from the side effects.

It did shut down most of his brain, so it does make sense that he gets a little loopy.

"Yes Ame' ring around the rosy, we all fall down".

At the words fall down, he dropped to the ground.

"Is it nappy time" he giggled.

"Yes it is nappy time, now sleep ok". Mathew tried to keep calm.

"Okay momma, nighty night" and he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Draco was laughing his ass off the entire time.

"You find this funny Malfoy?" Canada growled. "You do realize that if he hadn't taken that; you would be nothing more than a blood splatter, right?"

Draco suddenly stopped, gears clicking in his brain.

He knows he had asked that night at the forest, but it seems that he just asked at the wrong time?

He asked when it was dark and he couldn't tell if he was lying.

"How do you know? Has he ever killed someone?"

"No!" Mathew quickly answered.

Mathew was a good lair certainly, but not nearly as good as America.

And Draco was able to see through it easily.

He smiled to himself victorious, now having proof that the vain of his existence has done something that could send him to prison.

Until the full weight of the situation donned on him.

"Oh My God, he has killed people before!" he mumbled to himself, scurrying away from the lifeless form of his enemy.

Seeing that Malfoy had obviously not been fooled, Canada played the only card he had left.

"Well he has not. But if he _hypothetically had_. You don't have any proof."

"Well…" Draco tried to respond, until yet another realization dawned on him.

Mathew was already a confirmed pyromaniac; could he also be a murderer?

"So you have killed too?" Draco smirked.

How beautiful this is now. All he needs to do is find the reports and they will both be shipped off to the nearest asylum in minutes.

Before Canada could try to defend himself (not that he had anything, but then again Draco had no evidence either), Draco's father came back.

"I am terribly sorry to cut our meeting short, but I am afraid my son and I must go. I do ho…"

The man stopped mid sentence when he saw Alfred lying on the floor.

"…should we get some help for him?" the man asked, more curious than confused.

"No sir, it's fine. I can handle it eh." Canada answered, swinging his southern half over his shoulder and sitting him upright on a bench behind them.

"Well then, we best be off. Tell your older brother I shall see him at the office" the man said turning and walking away.

"See you at school 'Madeline'" Draco sneered following after his father.

That left Mathew all alone with a snoring America.

What he didn't notice was that the trio had been watching.

"What do you think the_ you-know-what _the medicine prevents is?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, and I don't think asking will get us very far" Hermione concluded.

"I think we should do what we did last year, it worked pretty well" suggested Harry.

"Agreed" said Hermione, "spy work and research but no asking questions directly".

So they walked out to where Alfred and Mathew were.

Alfred had finally woken, eyes thankfully back to normal, not that anyone except him, Mathew and Draco even knew.

Thank god for those glasses England made for him and Canada or else everyone would have noticed.

"Hey guys" Alfred said, faking steadiness despite the deep rooted grogginess he felt.

He was used to pushing away emotions and pain anyway.

All nations were.

"Hey" the three said back.

Well, since unlike the twins they don't actually talk in unison it went more like "Hello", "hey", "hi".

Mathew smiled and tried to support his brother without making it to obvious.

He knew his brother's pride would be the end of his someday.

He did feel a little envy though, the fact that he was born so prideful and confident while Mathew grew so unsure.

He was so naturally quiet while his brother hogged the spotlight.

It really wasn't fair was it?

Canada blinked away the jade light entering his eyes before it festered.

"So what's next on the list?" Mathew asked, hoping to move on from the whole fiasco.

He knew Draco would now be hunting high and low for any clues of the twins having possibly murdered someone, but didn't really care since he knew he wouldn't find any.

True they had been in wars, and kidnapped before, and inherently in both those situations both to fight and escape one must kill.

Even in one or two of their episodes they have lost some, though tragic, compared to those they have personally lost it really meant little to them.

Sad but true fact if living for hundreds of years, death is not that big a deal anymore.

Take for example a human solder on the battle field.

The first death of a fellow fighter would be crippling, whether they knew him or not.

Second death, not much better.

By the third it has turned more into bitterness than sadness.

Fourth you enter the stage of anger and questioning why this must happen.

Fifth you stop noticing and hate yourself for doing so.

Six, you enter a strange halfway point between denile and hyperawarness to every injury of a fellow solder and take it on yourself to make sure no one else will be killed, a promise impossible to fill.

By the seventh or eighth you just stop caring.

It is just one life out of hundreds of millions.

The twins have seen millions fall to injury, sickness and death.

They hate themselves immeasurably for it but a life, even their own, means very little now.

They have to constantly fight within themselves to keep what little humanity they have left.

And well, sometimes they lose.

That is why they carry around the bottles.

Thankfully another attack has not happened for many years.

That is why Malfoy will not find any evidence.

Also because they leave none.

How can one be identified of they have no finger print or DNA to track?

Very little known fact of the nations, they have no unique finger print or any true DNA like a normal human does.

Their blood is made if their peoples and they have no DNA because it is a constantly changing combination of their lands.

There is no possible way to catch them and track them down. Though it is true many have tried.

They are known as sort of ghosts.

Impossible hard to see, impossible to catch and often in plain sight.

"So you guys want to get some ice cream or something" asked Alfred, despite the fact he had long since lost his appetite thanks to the medicine.

"Sure" Harry answered. "There's a great shop not too far from here."

So the five went on with the mostly uneventful day collecting school supplies and other necessities.

Too bad the feeling of anger never fully left Alfred.

But as you guessed, once again, that is a story for another time.


	4. Lesson Learned, Do Not Let America Drive

Two days later

"Alfred we're going to be late!" Canada yelled grabbing tossing Alfred the car keys as they ran out the door.

"Sweet! I get to drive" Alfred cheered running out to the familiar green Jaguar.

"On second thought, give that back" Canada reconsidered remembering what England told him about Alfred's _'unique'_ driving habits, when he's in Europe.

"Sorry, no take backs". America teased.

"Alfred, give them" Canada growled, he was not in a good mood.

"Dude, I get your not a morning person but, gee wiz, take a chill pill or something" groaned America tossing their luggage in the trunk. "It's no big deal; I promise I won't wreck the car again."

Canada growled, how is it that his brother manages to be just as energetically annoying at eight the morning.

Which wouldn't be so awful, if it weren't for the fact he kept Canada up until three in the morning because he couldn't watch his horror flicks alone, and was crying for hours after words that he is not scared.

… Mathew really wonders how America is the super power sometimes…

"The train leaves at nine and we live an hour and a half away. We both got about four hours of sleep, I'm exhausted and fed up with your horror movies, we ran out of pancake ingredients for breakfast and to top off this _oh so wonderful morning_" Mathew said sarcastically. "Thanks to you we are going to be late and miss the train!"

"Well I know how to take off the last thing on that list" Alfred smirked, mischievous glint in his eye.

"Americ…" Mathew was about to say warningly but was cut off by the car lurching forward.

"America!" he yelled.

Alfred was speeding out of Arthur's,] twenty five mile per hour speed limit neighbor hood, at a good ninety seven.

"Alfred, Alfred, wrong side!" Mathew screamed, holding on to the hand railing for dear life.

This is why England never lets Alfred drive in Europe (unless he was in France where for some reason manages to get it wrong despite the fact they drive the same as him; then England lets him lose to destroy everything).

It seems American's always forget that in Britain, you drive on the left.

True Canada also drives on the right side of the road, like America, but he unlike his brother always remembers that they don't in Europe.

"Sorry bro" America laughed, swerving into the left land, cutting off a good ten people in the process.

"Ahh!" Mathew was screaming.

He has no idea why people tease Italy for his driving, have people not seen how big a deal NASCAR is to Americans?

"Dude, this is epic!" Alfred raved, pushing the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

Canada sat there shivering. Although he knew he could not die, he still found himself fearing for his life.

Due to Americas 'enthusiastic' driving, the boys were able to make it to the station with five minutes to spare.

"Come on!" Mathew yelled, grabbing their luggage out of the trunk and tossing it to his brother with a wobbly stance.

He still needed to adjust to 'not moving at one hundred and twenty miles an hour' land.

The two ran into the station and when they got to nine and three quarters they saw Harry and Ron sprawled out on the ground blocking their Path.

Then they heard the clock ding and they knew that the wall was closed off.

"Uh, hey guys?" Mathew inquired. "Uh, what are you doing?"

The twins walked over and helped their friends put their belongings back onto their carts.

"When we tried to get through, the wall wouldn't let us through and well, you can see what happened" Ron said pointing to the debris.

"Why are you here?" Asked Harry.

Canada sent America a glare and Alfred put up his hands in defense

"Blame him" Canada growled.

Not wanting to get mauled by Mathew, they let the subject drop.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Ron.

America pondered for a second, and then his eyes lit up like his beloved fireworks.

"Alfred…" Mathew asked cautiously.

"Meet me at the car" he yelled back to the three, running to the jaguar smiling deviously.

The three ran after him and saw Alfred grinning manically at the car.

"Hey Mattie, remember when I showed you that upgrade I did to all my cars".

"Yeah" Mathew recalled. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Canada looked at the devilish smile and instantly understood.

"YOU DID WHAT TO ARTHUR'S CAR!" he screamed.

America started manically laughing and Ron and Harry just watched, hoping that they still have a ride.

"Are you kidding me Alfred? Do you realize how much he is going to freak, when he learns you went a professor gadget on his favorite car!"

'He has more than one?' thought the two, but decided not to ask.

Alfred looked over at the two passengers and let out another smile.

"Sorry Mattie. He left me alone and I was bored. End of story".

Mathew was about to yell even more when another thought hit him.

He leaves America alone in his place all the time…

"Did You That To My Cars Too!" he screamed, drawing the attention of a few passersby.

"…no…"

Canada now really was growling and hoping to divert his attention Alfred hit the start button and the process began.

After he had saw transformers he had become determined to be able to build a car that could turn into a plane.

He spent weeks perfecting the process and soon his entire (very large) garage of cars was able to be turned into the hybrids.

On this trip when Canada and England went out to visit go grocery shopping, being very reluctant to leave him at home, they locked him in the garage without a phone or internet so he couldn't call anyone to organize a party.

When he found himself alone with a perfect car, the perfect tools and the perfect time frame, he just couldn't help himself.

Which is why now the four friends are watching an antique jaguar being turned into a plane, just like when Japan made Sealand a transformer costume.

When it was done it looked like an antique world war fighter jet, with much more modern heavy artillery on the side.

"Wow" Ran and Harry gaped in wonder.

'Just how rich are they?'

The two had guessed reasonably soon after they met them that they had to have money.

A: They spend 90 galleons as if it were nothing on candy.

B: They said they had a house in every state, province and at least one summer home in every country.

C: Alfred's habit of breaking things and shooting first and asking questions later, both of which must lead to many an (expensive) lawsuit.

But really, no one not dripping with cash could possibly be able to afford this.

"My real life transformer" Alfred announced proudly.

Canada really wanted to protest, but at this point he just wanted to get to the school already.

"Fine Alfred, let's just go" he sighed.

So they all shoveled into the plane/car/ who knows what else and shut the door.

It wasn't until they were already in the air before Canada remembered his brother '_flying habits_'.

"Hold on tight" He yelled to the passengers in the back.

Obeying immediately, they quickly buckled their seat-belts and grabbed on to the handle above the door (what is that called anyway?) and braced themselves.

And it's a good thing they did, because if they hadn't they would have been a spatter on the windshield.

America went into a double loop and then a barrel roll to the left.

The three passengers were all screaming as Alfred went through every routine in the book.

"I haven't done this in so long" he cheered. "I miss my piloting days".

If the boys in the back hadn't been busy fearing for their lives, they would have questioned how a thirteen year old could have had "piloting days".

Eventually he stopped and started to fly steady and the boys in the back calmed down.

"Uh Alfred" Harry suggested. "Brits aren't very used to seeing American gunner planes with heavy artillery in downtown London".

"Oh right" Alfred remembered, "Just one more thing".

He pushed a button and began the trip over to his older brother's office building.

Meanwhile

England was sitting outside the queen's palace with a cup of tea.

It was his break and he decided that he needed some alone time after spending a week with his 'little bothers'.

He thinks they might be the only ones more annoying than Ireland and the bunch.

"Ah" he sighed to himself, sipping his chamomile. "It is a lovely day."

It was true; it was a perfect seventy four degrees with a nice wind and for once instead of the usual rain blanketing the sky, it was completely clear.

It was like something out of Alfred's Disney movies, right down to the silence only broken by singing birds.

Everything was peaceful.

…Until it was all ruined by raucously loud engine noises.

Fearing that they were under attack, Arthur took out his phone and started to dial.

Then he looked up at the plane and noticed something.

Wasn't that an American World War Two fighter pilot?

He watched as the plane began to duck and roll, spelling out in white smoke.

"_Thanks for letting us borrow your car Iggy, from Alfred."_

England paled when he remembered he had left America alone with his car when he went shopping, even though he had seen what the git had done to his own.

He was boiling with anger which only peeked when the plane came back to write a second line.  
"_P.S America is awesome! And your food is awful". _

Then it sped away faster than sound and England screamed out so loud that the passengers in the plane heard him

"AMERICA YOU GIT!"

The pilot only giggled.

From inside the castle the queen laughed.

She really did love the North American Twins.

Back to the twins

America giggled as he pressed the button to turn them invisible while Canada glared at him.

The two in the back just looked at him in shock, had he really just flown over the queens castle and wrote '_America is awesome_! _And your food is terrible!' _Just for laughs?

"Uh don't you think that might have been a little disrespectful to the queen?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry dude's, she totally loves us. It's Arthur who'll probably have his panties in a twist. The guy needs to loosen up."

"You know the queen?" gasped Harry.

"Yeah, Arthur had us meet her a lot, and we are pretty well known in North America". Mathew answered, not dropping his glare.

"She like totally loves us". Added Alfred.

They sat in silence for a good half hour, and the three not driving were all calm.

Ron and Harry were both reading, Mathew was playing a game on his phone.

It was nice and relaxed.

…which sadly is not America's thing.

'I'm bored' he groaned in his mind. 'I know what will make me un-bored; music!"

So he slipped in a CD of songs he wrote and one of Canada's.

As soon as the music started, the cars I habitats jumped.

"Clap your hands everybody, yeah everybody just clap your hands". America sang along.

"No" Mathew groaned into his hands.

"**_Hey, hey daddy can I have a coke please, hey, hey mommy, hey, hey mommy I can't get the taste of that fresh baked apple pie out of my head_."**

Canada kept groaning and the passengers in the back looked at him curiously.

They hadn't heard that song before, and it fit him so well.

"**_Draw a circle it's the earth, draw a circle it's the earth, draw a circle it's the earth, yeah I'm America_".**

Now knowing the song was probably written for him (or by him), Harry took out a pen and paper and began writing down the lyrics to research later.

"**_Draw a circle it's the earth, yeah I'm the hero_"**

"That's it!' Canada groaned, pushing what he hoped was the stop button.

It was just fast forward.

**"_My dreams and ambitions are super-sized, America_**" he kept singing.

'Maybe he has a good song on here?" he reasoned, so he pushed it again.

"**_Gimme more hamburger!_**" the radio sang.

Now all three passengers groaned.

He pushed it again, which just brought him later in the song.

**"_I only have a map of the USA_".**

Push again.

**_"Cute, fighting, nice guy? U-S-A here we go"._**

Harry also wrote down that he said it like a question instead of his usual confidence.

Hating this song Canada pushed it once again.

_"Being positive is great, great, great?"_ he sang, once again more as a question than statement.

"**_Hamburger Street, I am the hero of the world_"**

"Seriously how long is this song" Canada groaned again, pressing fast forward.

**"_Not going to take any crap from England_".**

'Figures he puts that in his song' thought Canada pressing it yet again.

Suddenly a much more western beat came on and Canada tried to remember which song of his brothers this was.

America let out a big smile, though Hamburger Street was the longest, and World Dancing always, well… brought up some deep feelings, this was always his favorite.

Canada was about to fast-forward, but he figured to just let him continue, he knows he likes this song.

Not nearly as big a fan of the bluegrass twang category as his brother, Mathew slid on his headphones and tuned out.

Ron would have done the same, except he didn't have the luxury of headphones to turn to so he just ignored it.

Harry on the other hand as still furiously writing down everything.

**_"Hey, hey hey hey! You ladies and gentlemen over there! Bosses and wealthy girls—wow! It's lively, huh? Oh, but before that… are you ready? Everybody, Cowboyz Boot Camp Vol. 1!"_**

**_Hands up, Hetalia! ("Hands up! Hands up!")_**  
**_Resistance is futile! ("It's really useless~")_**  
**_Raise your hands, and freeze just like that! ("Freeze!")_**

**_Welcome to my boot camp!_**  
**_Starting today, you're all cowboys! ("And cowgirls!")_**  
**_Hey, hey, hey, ho!_**

**_From the West side to the East side_**  
**_"Tada! Now we'll do a little exercise for the mind!"_**

**_"What's the symbol of America parenthesis-"animal"-close parenthesis?_**  
**_If you don't answer in three seconds, you'll be eliminated~_**

**_"Final answer!"_**  
**_"U-umm… a UFO?"_**  
**_"BZZZT! The answer is 'American Eagle'!" ("Ah, right, it's because you're stupid.")_**

**_Oh my God, all my friends whenever you're sad_**  
**_Come to my Cowboyz Camp to cheer up!_**

**_If you refuse… "then it's a shoot-out!"_**

**_"3… 2— H-h-hey, that was too soon!"_**  
**_"Huh? Really?"_**

**_"Flygun man, FIRE" he shouted loudly and the red head and other blonde rolled his eyes._**

**_"AWAWAWA…"  
The Indians really weren't liars ("Okay!")  
Lean meat "is the best!"_**

**_Hey Germany, whaddya think? My boot camp is_**

**_1, 2 & push-up! "Huh…? J… Japan, are you alright?" ("Noo, please!")  
Huh? Where'd Italy go?  
Did he give up already? "Wait, when'd he do that?" ("Right now!")_**

**_In a ten gallon hat and a with a bandanna ("Hey!")_**  
**_"Get moving, moving, let's go!" ("Let's go!")_**  
**_Every day, we exercise!_**

**_Hey-yo, I'm a cool cowboy! ("Yeehaw!")_**  
**_Sweet Home America is always in my heart_**

**_Keeping the peace is an essential theme_**  
**_"Alright, everyone assemble!"_**

**_"Now this time, about our strength training… umm… it sounds like a pain, but everyone give me one million bunny hops! That's all! Ah, I'll be fine, I'm the hero after all!"_**

**_Here we go, let's dance to the rhythm_**  
**_In the aerobics at my Cowboyz Camp!_**

**_If you refuse… "then it's a shoot-out!"_**

**_"Again?!"_**  
**_"3, 2—"_**  
**_"W-wait, like I said, that's too soon!"_**

**_"Let's go shopping at the rodeo drive! " ("Yahoo!")_**

**_Cheerleaders and models_**  
**_Are at the Cowboyz Camp, going "c'mon shape, shape-up!"_**

**_This boot camp's all around the world! ("Howdy!")_**  
**_"Anyway, as a sign of friendship, let's toast with some Cola!_**

**_"Let's enjoy," Hetalia! ("Hetalia!")_**  
**_Let's go to a gym tonight! ("Tonight!")_**

**_There's all sorts of different diet machines_**  
**_"Whew! They got some new ones in, huh~_**  
**_alright; let's fire 'em up! With this, we'll be the stars of the beach!_**  
**_DDD_**

**_"Hey! Tony and all you guys in the sky, come on, join us!_**  
**_Now, it's time for a space-meeting announcement, Cowboyz Camp-style!"_**

**_"Say 'OHH!'" ("OHH!")_**  
**_"USA!" ("USA!")_**  
**_"GOD BLESS AMERICA!" ("OHH!")_**  
**_"WE ARE THE JUSTICE! THE NO.1!"_**

**_"DO YOU HAVE A PAIN?" ("YES WE CAN!")_**

**_Hands up, Hetalia! ("Hands up! Hands up!")_**  
**_Resistance is futile! ("It's really useless~")_**  
**_Raise your hands, and freeze just like that! ("Freeze!")_**

**_Welcome to my boot camp!_**  
**_You guys are already awesome cowboys! ("And cowgirls!")_**  
**_Hey, hey, hey, ho! ("Howdy!")_**

**_After exercising, you've gotta have a hamburger!_**

**_In a ten gallon hat and a with a bandanna ("Hey!")_**  
**_The minute after you eat, it's time for my boot camp! ("One more time!")_**

As soon as it was over the next song started to play and America's previously happy expression, changed to a much more serious.

He had written this one himself.

He wrote immediately after an attack in one of the magic wars.

Germany had attacked one of their mermaid magic bases and hurt hundreds of his men.

He produced it under the stage name 'freedom' and played it in all of his camps to try and boost moral.

Harry also noticed the change in expression and the change of mood of the songs.

While the others were all happy and bouncy with a lot of different instruments, this one was a simple drum march beat with a few synthetic sounds added.

America didn't sing along to this one, he just let the music play.

**_"__Washington__D.C.__D.C.__Oh, oh! _**

**_Washington__D.C.__D.C.__Oh, oh! _**

**_Giving up is nonsense! _**

**_This sky _**

**_Red line _**

**_There are the shining stars _**

**_Cross the borders _**

**_And bid your sadness Good-bye! _**

**_HAMBURGER Stuffed in your mouth _**

**_Come on, Everybody! Dancing! _**

**_Washington D.C. D.C. Oh, oh! _**

**_Bang! With courage and justice _**

**_All right! _**

**_1__・__2__・__3__&__Stand up! _**

**_Freedom!__Oh, oh! _**

**_1__・__2__・__3__&__Stand up! _**

**_Freedom!__Oh, oh! _**

**_I purposely won't read the atmosphere! _**

**_Going my way (way way way…) _**

**_That's the style, overflowing vitality _**

**_Riding a UFO (Hehehehe…!) Watching a movie (Hehehehe...!) _**

**_Hot Night! _**

**_The party's cake is earth-colored! Join us! _**

**_1__・__2__・__3__&__Stand up! _**

**_Freedom!__Oh, oh! _**

**_Use a machine to diet _**

**_The result All right! _**

**_Now then, let's combine forces to solve the world's problems one by one! _**

**_Tell me, the hero, your ideas! _**

**_We can surely do it! We'll surely be okay! _**

**_Yes, we can! _**

**_Come on, you should all join us, with me! _**

**_High and proudly, the flag waves Oh _**

**_Cross the borders, and bid your sadness Good-bye! _**

**_HAMBURGER Stuffed in your mouth _**

**_Come on, everybody! Dancing! _**

**_Washington__D.C.__D.C.__Oh, oh! _**

**_Now then, I'm going to announce everyone's assignment! _**

**_Let's see… first off, _**

**_England, I want you to be part of my chorus _**

**_Next, France will be part of my chorus, _**

**_And China will be part of my chorus! _**

**_Eeh... Lastly, Russia has an important role to play: _**

**_Being part of my chorus! _**

**_That's all! _**

**_Huh? __What am I going to do? _**

**_That's a good question! Of course, I'm going to be the hero! _**

**_Washington__D.C.__D.C.__Oh, oh! _**

**_THANK YOU!_**

Seeing Alfred had gotten lost in his own little world, Harry decided it probably would be a good idea to tell Mathew so that they don't, you know, crash.

"Uh Mathew, is he okay?" he poked Canada.

Mathew looked up from his phone and saw that his brother was completely zoned out thanks to the song.

"Don't worry; he can fly a plane in his sleep. Actually I think he has once or twice." He answered.

Canada was about to put back on his headphone, until he heard the soft guitar playing.

'He has my song on his CD?' said in his head.

**_"__It's often said to be the country that people live in when they become grandpas_**

**_Canada has some really wonderful places! I'm going to introduce them today!"_**

**Full of wilderness, the Canadian Rockies **  
**Splendor of the great oceans, the Lighthouse Route **  
**Rustic and beautiful scenery, the Orwell Corner **  
**The easiest city to live in, Vancouver **

**If you ride on the Canadian Rail and go to Saskatchewan **  
**Your body and soul can be refreshed by vast meadows and pretty lakes"**

**It was a really beautiful song, despite the fact he had to strain to hear it.**

**Then suddenly in the music there was a shouting by a deep gruff voice.**

**_"I'm hungry, give me something to eat"_**

**Then it went back to what he assumed was Mathew.**

**_"What're you saying so suddenly, Kumasaburou... _**

**_Now that I think of it, I'm starting to feel hungry, for times like this..."_**

**Maple Syrup & Pancakes!**  
**Let's eat them together while they're still warm**  
**Watching the Aurora in Yellowknife **  
**Slowly enjoying the happy times**

**"Who are you?"**  
**"I'm Canada!"**

**The pinnacle of strength, Niagara Falls **  
**Countering the current, Reversing Falls **  
**You can meet a beluga at Churchill **  
**The foggiest city Saint John's **

**If you take the VIA Rail and go to Montreal, **  
**In the old town, there are wonderful street shops**  
**We can relax on the maple highway**  
**"I see~ Can I eat that?"**  
**"Kumakichi, you can't eat this...**

**Roast Turkey & Christmas Orange**  
**With the end of the red leaves comes winter**  
**If you ride on a dog sled at Whitehorse**  
**Feel the seasons, fun times**

**Maple Syrup and Cowichan Sweater**  
**I recommend these as souvenirs**  
**If you meet an Inuit at the Grise Fiord, **  
**Feeling the traditions, a special time**

**"How was that? Do you know Canada's wonderful spots now?"**  
**"Who are you?"**  
**"Geez, Kumasaku! I'm your owner, Canada!"**

By the time the song was over the reached a series of mountains and valleys and America seemed to have gotten a hold of himself.

"Oh dang, I lost the train" he admitted.

"You what?" Canada asked to repeat, he wasn't being mean actually, he was too happy to learn that his brother actually put his song on his CD list.

"I kind of lost the train..." he nervously laughed.

The passengers in the back were not in such a happy mood.

"You lost the only guide we had to the school?" Ron repeated.

"Fly lower, maybe we can find it again" Harry asked gently, knowing anger does not do well with Alfred.

Nodding America ducked the plane down lower (much more drastically than necessary), and started flying just atop the train tracks.

"We just need to follow it, I'm sure we're not that far behind." Reasoned Harry.

They flew forward for a while until they heard the sound of chugging coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Mathew asked.

"I guess were getting close to the train" answered Ron.

Then it dawned on them, the sound was coming from behind.

"Ahhh" they all screamed, when they turned and saw the train about to hit them.

"Hold on!" America yelled.

He veered to the side and made the plane do an upside down flip, ending with them trailing next to the plane.

During one of the barrel rolls, the door popped open and Canada fell out.

At the last second, he grabbed the edge of the door and held on.

Harry and Ron were yelling at him horrified and terrified.

"Mathew!" They chanted.

Alfred rolled his eyes and straightened out the plane. "Come on dude" he said, calmly holding out his hand for Canada to grab and pulled him up and back into the plane.

"Do you really have to do that every time we fly together?" America teased his brother.

Canada glared at him.

"Do you really have to fly like your drunk, every single time?"

"Touché" America noted and they went back to flying like nothing ever happened.

Ron and Harry sat in the back shell shocked.

"Hey guys you wanna see something funny?" America asked.

"Oh good idea" agreed Mathew, despite the fact America never said exactly what it was they were doing aloud.

Benefits of working together for a few hundred years, you tend to be on the same page.

Before the others could say no, America pulled up to the side of the train.

Which coincidentally happened to be near the self proclaimed 'Slytherin royalty rooms'.

America pushed a button and the plane became visible again and the kids looking out the window, (one happened to have a very snake like appearance), watched with heavy confusion.

They rolled down the window and he and Canada stuck out their tongues.

They both started making funny faces and laughing at the confused faces they got back.

As the icing on the cape, he pulled even closer and pressed another button.

"You might want to cover your ears" Canada yelled to the passengers in the back.

The two responded by quickly cover their ears and as soon as they did a loud trumpet came out of the stereos on the side.

It was so loud that it actually blasted through the thick steel walls of the train.

The children inside also covered their ears from the loud military trumpets while Canada and America were hysterical.

Inside one Slytherin was simmering.

Draco

'A plane… they have a god-dammed plane' Draco repeated in his head.

"How on earth did they get a plane!" he simmered out.

The others in his room sat shivering refusing to look the elder in the eye.

They had been through this routine with their '_prince_' before.

He would complain about the North Americans for while, and then plot ways to kill them for about an hour, and then _eventually_ calm down.

"I know their older brother works for the queen but seriously? They cannot be that rich?" Draco Continued.

"Uh" A boy named martin, with a remarkable similarity to Lithuania in looks, stuttered out. "Well, uh, besides that. I heard you went to Diagon Alley yesterday. Run into anyone you know?"

Draco began another heavy glare and the boy sitting at the other end passed him a note that said "Don't mention that! It was on the news, the twins were there."

The boy gulped deeply and nodded, folding the paper up and tossing it down under the table and giving a shaky smile to his practicality slave driver across the table.

The boy who originally passed him the note, with a similar nerdy air to Estonia, shook and said "I arranged for the cart woman to reserve the peanut butter swirlers. She'll be here shortly."

"So uh..." the small second year at the end with a remarkable similarity to Latvia gulped. "I am sure they are not that rich. They probably made it themselves; they are both gifted in science".

Draco's glare turned into a creepy smile and Martin jabbed the first year and whispered "That is not helping!"

"Well... I am going to go flag down the cart woman" the oldest one who gave Martin the note declared and slid out, almost running out of the chamber.

'Curses' the Lithuania-like boy thought. 'Sean's brilliance allowed him to slip away again'.

"I mean" corrected the small boy. "That it is probably just luck that they seem to always beat you in everything."

"Jordan!" the other boy whisper-yelled.

Draco tilted his head to the side so perfectly it seemed exactly like a cobra ready to strike and said "Jordan, do you know why you are so low on the Slytherin Hierarchy?"

"P-probably because you keep demoting me."

"And do you know why?"

The boy slumped and nodded.

"Good. Now for the next few weeks you will be running my errands, got it?"

Once again he nodded and Draco smiled.

'See' the prince thought to himself. 'If only those twits would realize who is the royalty here.'

'But too bad they never will because they are the most idiotic, idle brained, annoying creatures ever to walk the earth. They don't have the brain capacity to understand the social structure of things. They don't even deserve to be called human.'

The irony is just how right he is, they aren't human.

Not exactly monsters, not exactly human.

Later

Less than half an hour later the train arrived and the boys went to park the car.

As they were about to lower the vehicle, it lurched upwards and forwards.

"Alfred, this is not time for one of your stunts" Canada scolded.

"Uhh, I'm not doing that" said Alfred, getting no response from pulling back the throttle.

"What do you mean? Have you tried disengaging auto pilot?" asked Mathew.

"Yeah, I tried. I think we've got a bent throttle" He answered.

"What about the burner, can you filter some execs fuel through it to stabilize?"

"Sorry bro, this plane has gone AWAL".

"Uh, for those not trained in pilot-ease" Ron said, "what does that mean in English?"

"We're gonna crash!" The two yelled.

The four were all screaming as the plane barreled towards a tree on the property.

When they hit, Ron got thrown forward and his wand snapped.

They all sat in silence for a second catching their breath before Ron looked and saw his wand.

"My wand!" he cried. "Look at my wand".

"Be thankful it's not your neck" Canada said nonchalantly. "That has happened more than a few times with this one flying" he said, jacking a finger at America.

"Hey I'm a great pilot!" Alfred defended.

"I never doubted that, you just don't know when to stop doing your stupid tricks, hoser". Canada retorted.

Before either could get into an argument, the tree jolted and shook the plane.

"What does that mean?" squeaked Ron.

"I don't know" answered Harry, just as scared.

There was a growling and suddenly a branch that looked suspiciously like Alfred 2P's baseball bat came hurtling at the car.

They screamed and the bat kept hitting it over and over again.

Soon a branch broke through the back and Harry and Ron had to dodge to the side to avoid getting speared.

They kept getting barraged until with a final punch, the car/plane (now in ruins) toppled out of the tree.

"Go, go, fast!" the two in the back yelled.

Alfred quickly changed the plane back into a car and drove off as fast as he could.

The tree kept trying to hit them its branches, and Americas years of NASCAR training came to good use when weaving between them.

As soon as they were out of range, the tree straitened itself as if nothing ever happened.

The four sat their panting for a moment, trying to get over what just happened.

"That was kinda' awesome though, wasn't it?" tried Alfred, but he was met with three glares in return.

"I told you the plane-car thing was still in its developmental stages." He defended.

"No Alfred, you did not!" Canada growled.

"Oh…sorry…"

They calmed down and them plane said in a robotic voice "Automatic Ejection will occur in 3-2-1".

Before they could even react, they were shot up with their seats and luggage in their laps, floating down on parachutes.

"A little late" grumbled Harry.

Suddenly from below the plane jolted forward and darted into the forest.

"…yeah, there may be a few bugs in the design..." America admitted.

The rest didn't even give a response.

"Arthur's going to kill you, I hope you know that" Canada added surprisingly calm.

"Yeah… I don't really blame him".

-Author Note

Hi guys. I just wanted to apologize for posting they lyrics, but trust me it will be important later on in the story. This one is also going to have some darker themes and more back-story than the previous one since i want to match the feel of my story to the original. I hope you like it, please leave any suggestions you would like to see and any theories you have.

The truth behind the blue medicine will be reveled soon BTW, and trust me, it's something no one would expect. Also be ready to see my head-cannons galore :)


	5. Deaf, But Not In The Sense You Mean

The boys stowed their luggage in the set room and began their way up the stairs.

"So a house elf shows in my bedroom, we can't get through the barrier to the train in nine and three quarters, almost get killed by a tree".

"And Alfred" Ron added.

"Hey!" Alfred sniped. "Mathew was a little involved in it too, you know".

"No I wasn't" Canada denied.

"Any way" Harry continued, not in the mood to hear another fight.

"Clearly someone doesn't want us here this year" he said gesturing to the newly dubbed 'living three'.

When they reached the top of the steps they found themselves staring into the red eyes of Mrs. Norris, professor Argus Filch's cat.

Then into the eyes of the man himself.

"Well take a good look lads" the man said ominously "this night may be the last you spend in this castle."

The three looked down shamefully and the man laughed.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten Minutes Later

"You flew an armed American fighter jet over down town London?" Snape repeated from the news paper in front of him, more to convince himself more than the children.

"And wrote, and I quote '_Thanks for letting us borrow your car Iggy, from Alfred.' _And '_P.S America is awesome! And your food is awful' _over the Queen of England's palace!"

"Yeah and..." Alfred shrugged, not really getting the big deal.

"Do you have any idea how idiotic that was?!" Snape snapped.

"Look I promise to pay Iggy back. It's no big deal" Alfred defended.

"That is not the point Jones!" Snape gritted.

"Then what is?" America asked.

"Alfred" Canada jabbed his arm into his brother "Shut up".

Oh how Snape did like the quiet one so much more.

"You put both yourselves and others at risk. Suppose the queen did not know it was you, and perhaps she thought the United States was attacking? You could have started a war!"

"But I didn't" America pointed out.

"Alfred!" the other three silenced.

Snape looked like he was about to reach a boiling point.

"Not to mention the damage you caused to the whomping willow willow that has been here since before you were born."

The twins rolled their eyes; it is very rare that actually works on them.

"Really how old is it?" asked Alfred, assuming he was going to say fifty, maybe one hundred years.

"Three thousand".

The two's eyes bulged, for once it actually was older than them.

"Wow, Iggy _old_" Alfred mumbled under his breath.

"I don't see how your guardians age fits into this mister Jones" gritted Snape.

"Hey, he's not my guardian. I am independent." Alfred argued back.

"I truly and deeply don't care Mr. Jones" sighed Snape.

"But honestly Mr. Snape" added Ron. "I think it did more damage to us".

"Silence!" yelled the professor.

'Ever since these stupid North Americans came, this school has been a mad house' thought Snape.

"I assure you" he growled, "That if you four were in Sytherin and you fate rested in me the three of you would be on the train home".

"And that one" he said pointing to America.

"In a police car with handcuffs".

'Hilarious how Draco wants the same thing' thought the twins.

"As it is…" Dumbledore interrupted walking in. "They are not."

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry. "Professor McGonagall."

"Headmaster" Snape began. "These boys, they… they…".

Snape sighed. "I can't even begin to describe the ludicrously the things they have done".

"I am well aware of their… unique actions" said Dumbledore. "I have performed quite a few of them myself in my younger years."

When Snape turned to glare at them, Alfred stuck out his tongue and Snape's already awful headache grew worse.

"But as head of Gryffindor house, it falls to professor McGonagall to determine an appropriate punishment."

"Oh well, nice knowing ya'll" America said, getting up to go get his bags.

"Don't move Mr. Jones" commanded McGonagall.

Obeying, Alfred walked back to the group.

"I am not going to expel you".

Then she looked up and down Alfred again.

"At least not today, tomorrow may be a different story."

The four smiled, happy that they are going to be able to stay.

"But I must make sure you four understand the seriousness of what you have done."

The four nodded, happy not to be expelled.

"I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will all receive detention".

They ignoring Snape's heavy glare, the four thanked the professor.

"Just don't make me regret it" she said, obviously implying to the 'hero obsessed' blonde.

"You won't ma'am, scouts honor" he said giving her a salute.

"Good, now run along then, class begins tomorrow and you best get your sleep".

The four nodded and left to their chambers, ready for a long nights sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Next day

"Good morning everyone".

Mrs. Pomona Sprout was attempting to get the attention of her class, and to quite honest, failing miserably.

She was a short, stout woman with a barrel like build. She had grayish short, curly hair and had dirt covering her entire body.

She also had kind brown eyes the same shade as her beloved soil.

"Good morning everyone!" she repeated again, this time banging her wand on the table three times.

The class turned to the woman, except Alfred who continued talking despite the fact no one was listening.

"Mr. Jones, good morning" she repeated again.

The teachers stopped yelling at him every time this happened, they were quite sure he probably had some sort of problem and despite his tendency to not read a situation, he and his brother were model students.

Always asking questions, extremely intelligent. The sometimes even understood things Ms. Granger did not know.

That little factoid annoyed said Gryffindor to no end.

"Know it all Mudblood" Draco snorted.

He never particularly liked Herbology.

_"Why should I have to take it, isn't that the job of servants to care for the plants" he complained to his father before he had left._

_"I know son, but we all must make sacrifices" the father replied, going back to his reading._

So Draco just trudges along, waiting until the class ends.

"Well now that, that is over with" the teacher continued. "Welcome to greenhouse three, third years."

"No gather around every one" she clapped and the students all stepped towards the table of plants

They were in a greenhouse and all around them was natural light. The walls were made of what would have been clear glass, if it weren't for the dirt smudging it and there were a few windows open to let in air.

On the long narrow desk were two rows of leafy green plants in clay pots.

"Today we are going to re-pop mandrakes" the lady in charge announced.

"No who here can tell me the properties of the mandrake root?"

Hermione thought for a second and then remembered back to a book on Herboligy she read over summer break.

She raised her hand and the professor called on her.

"Mandrake or Madrigora" she recited from memory, "is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state".

The Lady nodded and clapped, not even having memorized that thorough a definition herself.

"It is also quite dangerous" Hermione continued. "Mandrakes cry is fatal to anyone who hears it".

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor" the stout woman praised.

"Now as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet. But they may knock you out for several hours, which I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs."

Draco blocked out everything the lady said after that, getting a brilliant idea.

He knocked Mathews and Alfred's hand shovels off the table while they were turned to the front.

"Hey twits" he said to them.

They were sitting on the opposite side to Draco, which made this plan work even better.

"What?" the sighed in unison.

'Seriously, I get they're twins, but no one talks the at the same time that often. Especially when they are worlds apart personality wise' he thought, but pushed it aside for now.

"You dropped something" Malfoy said pointing to the floor.

"Oh… uh thanks dude?" America thanked cautiously, not sure why Draco would say anything to help them.

When the two bent down to pick up the shovels, Draco quickly and quietly used his shears to make a small cut in the ear part of the earmuffs.

Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to break the seal and render them useless.

'This should be fun' he smirked.

When the two got up again a second later, the lady in the front said "Now please put them on right away".

Following the woman's instructions, the students in the class slid on the ear protection.

The twins couldn't help but feel they didn't seal just right, but decided to ignore it.

"Now follow my instructions" she said, mostly talking with her hands since she knew the students couldn't hear her.

"Grasp the Mandrake sharply by the stems and pull strait up".

Even though the cry was deafening to most of the students, even through the headphones, the twins didn't even notice.

They had been in bomb field galore and this was barley a pin drop.

During the civil war in the battle of Gettysburg, one could hear the cannon fire almost one hundred miles away, and America had no ear protection then.

Canada was right in with the bombing on D-Day too, so he is also pretty much immune to loudness.

Same goes for poison gas, regular poison, most head trauma, etcetera.

Not just because they're nations (though that helps), but because their bodies are just used to it.

Draco clutched his head in-between his hands, willing the sound to go away.

'Well the twits must at least be in agony' he smirked to himself.

When he looked over he saw the two hadn't even dropped their bored expressions.

"And now drop it in the other pot" the woman demonstrated. "And pour dirt over it".

Not able to take the sound any longer, Neville passed out and fell to the ground with a hard thunk.

"Looks like Longbottom has been neglecting his ear protection" the woman up front exemplified.

"No Mrs. Sprout, he just fainted" a brown haired boy next to him responded, looking worriedly down on his friend.

"Well then, just leave him there" the woman shrugged getting back to the lesson.

The rest of the children warily turned (except a few Slytherins and even a few Gryffindors holding back sinkers).

"Right then, here we go. Plenty of roots to go around".

The pots were passed around until every student had one in front of them.

"Hey Matt" Alfred whispered.

"These are kind of annoying, and I don't think they work anyway. I'm just gonna take mine off".

"Yeah" Mathew agreed.

Usual he is the one to recognize that the fact they won't be knocked out may be just be a little suspicious, but it was early and he was still on summer mode.

It actually was even before breakfast, but since Mandrakes responded best in the extreme early hours of the morning, the students had to get up even earlier than usual.

So while America who is used to this, is completely fine and his usual ball of energy.

Canada is just too tired to care.

So the twins shrugged off the headphones and Draco looked at them eyebrows raised.

"Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it up" the professor commanded.

Following her instructions, every student simultaneously grabbed the upper portion of the plant and up heaved it.

The sound was so deafeningly loud that even through the ear protection the students cringed.

The teacher did a quick check around to make sure everyone had the right technique and had not fainted, when her eye came on the two blondes lazily holding on to their roots.

Or more specifically their ears, in which had no headphones.

Now Draco was truly shocked, they should be either knocked out or dead!

If not one of those, at least be showing some sign of discomfort.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted.

Alfred shrugged and started talking.

Draco tried to make out what he was saying, but for obvious reasons, he had to resort to reading lips.

All he could understand was "used to it" and something about a bomb field before the professor ran over.

The rest of the students, including Draco and the twins, were burying their Mandrakes in soil in the pot and eventually the noise stopped.

"Are you okay, we need to get you to the nurse." Mrs. Sprout fussed.

"What's wrong?" asked Canada, confused at the panic.

The entire class was staring at them, now noticing the fact that they didn't even flinch when the Mandrakes yelled, despite having no ear protection.

'Seriously, these kids must have been GI-Joes as toddlers' Draco thought.

"Nonsense" the lady said. "Unless you are deaf there is no way you could have come out of that unharmed."

Then she looked up and down the boys for a second.

"You're not deaf are you?" she asked.

"Not in the sense you mean" America answered shrugging.

"Well then, let's just get you a quick check up then, class stay here until the bell rings" she shooed, walking the two out as if they were made of glass.

Too bad they are more like metal; the glass lays in their sanity.

And sadly that had shattered long, long ago.

But honestly, whose hasn't?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as the three left, the trio scrambled their way to Draco.

Sad as it is, he is the closest they have to an ally in the whole twin situation.

True they are trying to figure them out for much different reasons. Draco to destroy them, and the trio to help them out of whatever problem they have.

But they were allies none the less.

Reminds one of two World War super powers…

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" asked Harry.

Draco, also accustomed to the unspoken agreement answered "I have no idea. All I got was 'used to it' and something about a bomb field?"

"So in other words to add to all the other freaky things they have apparently gone through, they also have apparently been in a bombing that has made them used to loud sounds". Ron reasoned.

"Why exactly do you want to 'ruin them' again?" he asked. "Because it seems they've already had a childhood that makes Harry's look like he was royalty".

Draco wanted to answer, but he was actually stumped.

True the two had embarrassed him on the train, foiled all of his usually fool-proof plans and overall just annoyed him.

But what have they really done to him to make him want them dead?

He knew something about them bothered him, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He knows for a fact they are crazy.

Mathew is a confirmed pyromaniac (always the quiet ones), and he is sure Alfred has to have some form of Bi-Polar or multiple personality disorder.

He even has good reason to believe they have killed people, accidental or not.

But in terms of what they have done directly to him, he came up dry.

He was searching his memory for an example, until remembered something from town, something that had unnerved him deeply.

"Alfred's eye's glow red!" he quickly stated.

"What?" asked Harry, completely missing the train of thought.

"In Diagon alley, after the bookstore incident, which by the way was genius if I say so myself" he smirked to himself on at the end.

"He attacked me, seeming to go into real rage, like that day in the potions, but strangely worse".

The trio nodded, they had been watching, and it did somehow seem worse.

Even though he didn't change color completely like he had when we woke up last year, instead he seemed as if he became disconnected from himself.

As if his consciousness just… left?

They couldn't even describe it.

It was just odd.

"Well when he held me up by the collar, which I really need to stop wearing around him, I saw over his glasses and his eyes were glowing red."

"Then how come we couldn't see?" asked Ron.

His two friends glared, and Ron almost slapped himself do to his own stupidity.

Draco smirked, "Oh, so someone was doing a little spying I see".

"Whatever, just get on with it" Ron snapped.

"Okay, no need to get defensive, I'm just glad I'm not the only one" Draco smiled. "I think it has something to do with his glasses. I noticed that from the way he was looking they were slightly tinted. I think they have the design pre-printed onto it."

"But what does that mean?" asked Harry.

"I don't know? But now for my turn, what do you know?" said Draco.

"Apart from the fact they apparently make you look poor" said Harry, getting a large glare from Draco.

"Alfred apparently either had someone write, or wrote himself, some songs about himself and his brother. The first few were very well, Alfred. Completely upbeat and not very many truly deep lyrics. But the last two were the ones that were interesting. The last one was the only one for Mathew, and he was singing in a really soft voice about his home country, which he seemed absolutely shocked was on the CD. The other one was a very serious march beat and extremely sad, but deep lyrics. I also couldn't help but feel that I had heard it before."

"How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"Here I wrote it down" said Harry, taking the notes from his pocket.

The others quickly read the words and Hermione eyes lit up.

"Wait I know this" she said thinking deeply, fingers snapping out the beat.

_**"Washington D.C, D.C, oh oh**_" she sang.

"I got it! They used this during the magic wars. It was produced under someone with the stage name 'freedom'. It was played across all of the camps to boost morale, and it really worked. It helped the soldiers who were feeling hopeless unite together again. They actually sang this going into battle."

Then she looked down at the paper again and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Although the song only goes to here" she said pointing to the second time it repeats **_1__・__2__・__3__&__Stand up! _****_Freedom!__Oh, oh!_**

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Everything from 'I purposely won't read the atmosphere' on, wasn't in the original." She answered.

"So either the original writer had some secret verses, or someone else wrote it" concluded Harry.

"But what does this have to do with the Yankee git and his ghost of brother" seethed Draco.

"I just told you what I know" Harry defended.

"Fine, I'll figure it myself". Draco stomped off.

"Say Hermoine, how did you know that song anyway?" asked Ron.

"Last year during Magic History, the teacher showed it to us… now that you mention it, Alfred did look a little odd while listening to it."

"So what does this mean?" asked Harry.

"I don't really know, but maybe a bit of research would help, especially with the whole glowing eyes thing" suggested Hermione.

With that the bell rung and the students were released to breakfast.

As Ron left with his friends for breakfast, he couldn't help but feel as if he has heard of glowing eyes before.

He just couldn't put his finger on it.


	6. A 'Pleasant' Message From Home

Meanwhile

"Welcome back" the nurse smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Pomfrey" they said robotically in unison.

"Couldn't even wait for the first day to officially start" she teased, leading them to the beds she basically has marked as theirs.

They had come here about every other day the previous year, and of course, never even needed a band aid.

"So do you just want to skip the questioning and just tell the teacher I checked you out and gave you some medicine?" the lady asked.

It was pretty much routine now, they come in, the nurse 'gives them a checkup' (gives them a cup of water and leaves them alone), and ten minutes later they walk out the door to the next class.

The other professors don't even mark them late anymore, they just assume that they're in the nurse's office.

"Thanks ma'am" Canada said, taking a sip from his cup.

"The day either of you actually gets hurt, I'll be laughing. I hope you know that" the woman chuckled, going to tend to some actually injured students.

"We should just write out names on these beds shouldn't we" laughed America, swinging his legs off the side.

"You'd think the teachers would figure that we just don't get hurt and stop sending us here, eh?" reasoned Canada.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Alfred playing on his phones and listening to headphones, while Canada read a book he found on the bedside.

"Ten minutes are up, you can go now" the Woman shouted from the other side of the room.

"Thanks" they chanted and walked out the door on the way to breakfast.

They walked out of the nurse's office, down the stairs, into the quad gardens and through the hallway to the great hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When they arrived the room was already bustling with activity.

Food was available for the kids to eat and everyone was having a great time.

As soon as they walked in though everyone turned to them and it got so quiet it seemed as if a pin were dropped.

Mathew gulped and stepped back, not used to the celebrity treatment.

When he accidentally caught Draco's eye, all he got was a malice smile in return.

"Hey guys the Hero is here!" America announced, turning on the familiar switch in his head and the area of his brain for humility and just plain emotion shut down.

As soon as the two began to walk to their normal spot, the rest of the students turned to each other and started their gossip.

"Why do you think they tried to hide it?" one girl from Hufflepuff whispered to her friend.

"I don't know, all I do know is not they're even more famous than Harry Potter himself".

"So true" a boy sitting across from them answered.

It was true, and Harry was extremely grateful now that the pressure of 'celebritydom' was on the twins.

"At least they did something to earn theirs" another added. "Harry was just given his; they actually saved his live and the rest of the schools."

Thanks to his almost super hearing and training to decode voices, Canada was able to pick up and differentiate every voice.

'How come America is the one who can just shut off reality' thought Mathew, a bout of envy flowing through him.

But he quickly quelled it before his eyes could begin to glow.

"So what did we miss?" asked America sitting down in his usual spot next to Canada and across the trio.

"Not much" said Harry.

Like last year, the three decided not to inform the twins on their little _'research project', _as Ron calls it.

'Remember, we are doing this for their won good' Harry often finds he has to remind himself.

"Oh sweet, pancakes!" cheered Mathew, grabbing some and putting them on his plate.

"I did try fixing my wand though" Ron added pointing to the stick held together by duck tape.

It looked pitiful actually. Barely hanging together and bent over, drooping down.

"You know I could just buy you new one right?" America offered.

"I couldn't ask you do that" answered Ron.

"Please, its fine" insisted Canada. "Alfred's need to constantly endanger himself and others is what broke it in the first place."

"Hey, I do not 'have a need to endanger myself and others'!" Alfred defended, air quoting the part his brother said.

"Well then alright. If it really isn't that much trouble" Ron answered, feeling embarrassed at the fact that he couldn't afford a new one himself.

"No problem at all" shrugged Alfred. "Order whichever one you want, doesn't really matter me".

"Actually wait a second" Alfred said holding one finger in the air as he dug through his backpack.

"Here" he said, handing a card to Ron that said _Pete and Wickets Wand Shop, Best In West _and a telephone number on the back.

"I donated a ton of money their shop a few years ago to get them out of debt, so the owners owe me".

"Thanks" Ron said, putting the card in his pocket.

The group began to eat their breakfast when suddenly something flashed a bright light in the nation's eyes.

Fearing that it was some sort of bomb that went off near them they yelled "We're under attack!" and dived underneath the table.

That of course set off a whole new set of gossips and whispers throughout the room.

'Seriously, what have these two been through?' Hermione thought, nudging Alfred with her foot.

"It's not a raid Alfred; it's a kid with a camera".

"Oh..." said Alfred sheepishly, pulling his brother out with him.

"Uh sorry to spook you sir" the short, extremely young looking kid said.

"I'm Collin Creevey and I'm in Gryffindor too" he said excitedly.

"Hi Collin" the twins said in unison.

They actually started coordinating their greetings so that they could do that.

It is great the reactions they get, either creeped out or amazed.

"Wow so you really do talk together!" he squealed, acting strangely familiar to a fangirl at a Justin Bieber concert.

Not that either of them like Justin Beiber, in fact they often argue about whose fault he is.

America has tried numerous times to send him back, but Canada keeps refusing.

"Alfred is that your eagle?" a Gryffindor boy asked.

"Freedom!" Alfred shouted as the bird landed gracefully on his shoulder.

"Let me get this strait, your brooms name is liberty, and your eagles name is freedom… wait a second, how on earth do you have an eagle instead of owl!?" yelled Draco from the Slytherin table.

He didn't have to shout very loud since his is the table one over from Gryffindor and the made sure to get a seat facing the two and as close as possible.

"Well I named them because it brings back memories" America answered, petting his bird and taking the package out of its mouth.

"And my older brother called the school and arranged for me and Mattie to have different birds. He's got a Canadian goose."

Ignoring the various snorts he got from various members of every house (Slytherin is not the only house with snobs; sadly they're everywhere), America set down the small box and read the tag.

**_To idiot of indescribable amounts, I assume you can guess who this is._**

Despite the fact Canada knows the box is just going to scream and possible curse Alfred, Mathew is still a little jealous.

'I was involved too' he thought. 'Yet has he ever sent me anything? No, He forgets I exist'.

Once again Canada forced himself to hold back the feeling spreading through him.

"I'm going to take this up to our room" Alfred said about to grab the box.

But before he could, it opened it's self and a distinct British accent echoed out.

**_"_****_Alfred Foster Jones!"_**

The voice screamed.

The package then floated up and transformed into the shape of a mouth with a letter in the center as a tongue.

"It's freedom, Alfred _Freedom_ Jones." He grumbled.

**_"_****_And don't you start on that crap about how you changed your name to _****freedom ****_when you left me._**

**_I named you Alfred Foster Jones and bloody hell I will call you Alfred Foster Jones until the day either I die or murder you!"_**

Now most of the cafeteria was snickering or all out in hysterics while Alfred sunk lower in his chair.

**_"_****_Before we even start let me get this out of the way"_**

The paper mouth grew an arm and smacked America upside the head.

**_"_****_How dare you steal my priceless Green Jaguar!"_**

'I thought they got here by plane?' thought Draco

**_"_****_Not only did you steal it, but you pulled that stupid transformers crap on it like you did with yours."_**

'That explains it'

**_"_****_It is a car Alfred. A car!_**

**_Never did I ask you to turn my car into a plane, steal it while I am at work, with the queen no less, fly away with it and crash it into a tree that stood before I went to that school!_**

**_I am absolutely disgusted by you!_**

**_Even more than usual, and that's saying something._**

**_Our countries could have gone to war! war Alfred! And it would have been your fault!_**

"But we didn't" tried Alfred to the rest of the table who were all looking at him.

**_"_****_And that's not even the best part nooo" _**the man angrily laughed.

**_"_****_You literally flew over bloody Buckingham Palace._**

**_Let me repeat that for you BUCKINGHAM PALACE._**

**_And had the audacity to write"_**

Then the voice went into an over the top impression of Alfred's voice, except much higher pitched.

**_"_****_Thanks for letting us borrow your car Iggy, from Alfred._**

**_P.S America is awesome! And your food is awful"_**

Then the voice went out of Alfred's accent and back to yelling in his usual British.

**_"_****_One, if you must know the dictionary definition of 'borrow' is 'act of getting something on loan: an act of gaining the temporary possession of something'._**

**_Although since I doubt you understand such long words, let me break it down for you._**

**_Temporary means for _****limited****_ time._**

**_And that means, you're supposed to give it back!_**

**_And it is kind of hard to return in when it is in a million bloody pieces somewhere in the middle of the dark forest!_**

The voice on the other end was getting more and more worked up and the room was getting more and more filled with laughter,

**_"_****_Second, how many times must I say this? _**

**_STOP CALLING ME IGGY!_**

**_My name is Arthur Kirkland._**

**_A-R-T-H-U-R_**

**_Okay!_**

**_I said this exact same bloody thing last year but you can't seem to get it through your thick skull wanker!_**

**_And lastly, was it really necessary to insult my cooking while flying over my boss's house!?_**

**_A boss who just happens to be the bleeding Queen of England._**

**_How would you feel if I did that over the white house, huh?_**

"You would get shot down before you came within mile" Alfred grumbled.

**_"_****_Although knowing you Americans and your gun obsession, I would get shot down before I even got within a mile"_**

'Seriously, does that family read minds or something?' thought Hermione.

**_Also my cooking isn't really isn't that bad!_**

**_And don't think i have forgoten about the fact that you little twat couldn't keep the _one_ bloody secret and now it is all over the news!_**

**_Do you realize how this looks for me?_**

**_By god, now i am going to get mobbed by child services for being an awful parent and it is all your fault!_**

**_When i see you in person I swear to god_****_ to ri…"_**

**_"_****_Arthur, hand me the howler"_** a much kinder, older, and more feminine voice asked.

**_"_****_But Elizabeth" _**Arthur whined **_"I'm trying to scold my idiotic wanker of little brother"_**

"The queen?" Ron deadpanned. "Your older brother just called the queen of England Elizabeth?"

"Yeah our families are pretty close" Alfred answered calmly , going back to the howler.

The voice on the other end gave a deep sigh.

**_"_****_Yes your majesty"_** grunted Arthur.

There was the sound of ruffling, showing that the howler was being handed over

**_"_****_Now boys"_** the woman said in a scolding voice.

**_"_****_That was very irresponsible and…"_**

There was a sound of the door closing and the queen's voice instantly changed to one of laughter.

**_"_****_Okay he's gone, now as I was saying._**

**_That was very irresponsible of you, great job, you need to teach that old fussbudget brother of your to loosen up"_**

Everyone was gaping at the twins.

Both they and the voice on the end (that everyone now understood was the queen) were laughing.

**_"_****_The old grouch needs to lighten up; he has thirty more cars anyway, what's the big deal if one gets wrecked._**

**_He could go buy double that if he wanted."_**

'Seriously, how rich are they?' thought Harry.

**_"_****_I like the touch at the end Alfred, your right his cooking his awful._**

**_I'm the queen of Britain and even I can't stand it._**

**_Our representative or not, he refuse to go within a mile of his scones._**

'Representative of what?' mentally question Hermoine.

**_So how are things going in the states and provinces?_**

**_I know you've had to miss the meetings and Arthur refuses to admit, but I can tell they aren't nearly as fun without you._**

**_Sometimes I really wish I was allowed to come to those meetings of yours._**

**_… _****_But then I remember Francis is there and become thankful I don't have to go. _**

The two giggled and they leaned in closer to the howler.

**_Mathew I haven't seen you in ages and Alfred you rarely write me anymore._**

**_How else am I supposed to keep myself entertained in this stuffy old palace?_**

**_So I never got to tell you what I did to Arthur last week._**

**_So you know how he is so attached to that phone of his?_**

Even though they know she can't see them, the nations nodded any way.

**_Well when he set it down, when he wasn't looking I took it turned off the ringer and hid under the cushion of the chair next to us._**

**_It was hilarious; he was going completely bonkers looking for it._**

**_I swear he tore apart the entire palace and a good six bottles of Ale before I eventually took pity on him and told him I found it on the couch._**

Now everyone was laughing except for a few stubborn kids here and there.

'And add alcoholic caretaker to the list of what is wrong with their life' though Harry, adding it to the very, very long list of things odd about their childhood. 'Seriously, I have no right to complain about my few years in a cupboard under the stairs'.

The rest of the room seemingly glossed over the Ale part and focused more on the fact that _The Queen Of England_ pulled pranks as a pass time.

**_"_****_The three of us really need to get together again and plan something._**

**_Remember the time we m…"_**

The door opened again and the queen quickly switched back to her scolding voice.

**_"_****_And don't do it again!"_** she shouted hanging up.

The floating mouth then proceeded in ripping itself to shreds in front of the two, thankfully missing their food.


	7. Digging Your Own Grave

"I really do miss her. How on earth could Arthur represent people like her and still be so uptight?" Alfred laughed.

"Yeah" agreed Mathew chuckling and picking up the scraps of paper.

"… So you're close with the queen of England?" asked Hermione still shocked.

"Yeah" answered Mathew.

"Arthur works for her so we got to meet her; he's on this sort of a world council."

"It's pretty cool actually" America agreed. "We work in the kids sector of it; I represent America and Matt is Canadia."

"Canada!" Mathew snapped back.

The other two nodded satisfied with the answer, but Harry was still curious about something.

"Hey guys, the queen said that he drank six bottles of Ale. Does he drink a lot?"

Hermione elbowed him, apparently that was in the 'too personal a question to seem friendly' zone.

"Yeah, he does" answered Mathew shrugging.

"He most of the time he either just starts wailing about how that one" he said pointing to America, "Abandoned him".

"It usually goes something like this" said America.

Alfred turned to Mathew and tried to remember how that day in the bar went.

"Well this is fun" he said taking a sip of his cup as if it were beer.

Actually he could go for some beer right now…

"I figured it was high time we got together and turned up a pint again" said Mathew in his best English accent.

"_Five drinks later_" Alfred narrated in a deep voice.

Canada had his head on the table and drinks in his hand and groaned.

"I am catholic, or am I protestant?" he slurred. "God, I don't know".

"Uh is he okay?" asked Ron, genuinely concerned.

Really Canada is just an amazing actor, and has had plenty of practice in this routine.

Unlike his brother who could out drink Russia in a Vodka contest, Canada actually gets drunk.

Although to be fair, America is out like a light after one shot of strait bourbon.

"He always gets like this when he starts drinking" America waved off mater-o-factly.

"You don't know me!" slur-yelled Canada, pointing to himself and swaying woozily.

"I am the United Bloody Kingdom and I can hold my liquor better than you any day".

"Dude calm down!" America pleaded backing away from the Canadian perfectly playing the Brit.

"Shut up!" Canada stomped. "I felt bad about the way old Frog Face was treating you, so I saved your ass".

America slowly backed away but then Canada (Playing England still) started banging his glass against the table.

"I thought maybe we could be friends and bond over our mutual hatred of France, but nu-uh.

Then Mathew looked at Alfred, tears in his eyes and started flailing his arms around and then at Alfred.

"You didn't want to be friends with me" he cry-wailed, and ranted all at once.

"You just wanted to tell me not to tell you what to do, and you didn't know what to do anyway, I think that you form of politics is…"

"_Next morning_" America narrated again, cutting off the rant because it was seriously starting to creep him out how Canada knew every word.

Now Canada was shivering and had his jacket covering his head and his knees tucked into his chest.

"Why won't the light just shut up? I swear I'm never going to drink again. Someone please kill me".

"Dude can party!" America smiled pointing over to his shivering lump of a brother.

"No he cannot" sighed Harry.

The two gave a phony bow to their and laughed at their perfect performance.

"Welcome to our odd and crazy lives." Chuckled Mathew

"Wait, your brother lets you drink?" asked Ron

"Nah. I just get root bear" lied Alfred (He may be physically nineteen so it is technically illegal, but since he is actually a few thousand years old, he thinks he is entitled to it).

"By the way Matt, how did you know everything he said?"

Canada's face went from happy to angry instantly.

"I went with you remember?" he gritted, not being able to help the flecks of green flash in his eyes.

This time however, the three noticed the light green glow shining from behind the glasses.

"How can you keep forgetting me? I'm the one who called the taxi!"

"Sorry, sorry, now I remember" America defended. "You helped me drag Arthur out right?"

Although not nearly satisfied, knowing that considering Alfred's anger issues they needed all of medicine they had left for real emergencies; Canada forced his jealousy down and his eyes returned to their usual violet-blue hue.

"But you said there are two things he would do?" pointed out Hermione.

"Oh yeah" remembered Mathew, "So either does that or beat up and curse out anything in sight" he shrugged.

"Usually me..." America grumbled.

"He does what!" Yelled Hermione, banging her hands down on the table, causing half the table to stare at her.

"Sorry" she said, and then lowered her voice.

"He hits you!" she growled.

Things were starting to make a lot more sense.

The pain tolerance, the need to ignore the world.

All symptoms of child abuse.

"Yeah?" said Alfred confused. "Don't your brothers?"

Harry and Hermione, who were both lacking in the sibling department (Dudley doesn't really count since they mostly ignore each other), looked to Ron.

"Well yeah" he admitted. "But only as a joke, never when he went into some sort of drunken rage!"

"I don't get it? What's the big deal…?" America trailed, until he understood.

"No, no, no, no" he said frantically, waving his hands in front of him for emphasis.

"This is not a child abuse story, I promise".

"Yeah" agreed Canada quickly. "Alfred is the one who declared war on Arthur".

"A little brother cannot declare war" explained Hermione.

"And you both do display the symptoms. Irritability, high pain tolerance" she listed off.

"Trust me, I fight back" America tried to defend.

"That does not justify him to hit you in the first place!" stated Harry.

He was horrified, in his entire life his aunt and uncle may have been cruel, but they never hit him!

Locked him in rooms yes, but ever physically touch him, no.

The nations however were groaning inside.

They were inwardly cursing themselves for making their older brother seem like a drunken maniac who hits children.

England was actually a great father figure; he never hit them, smoked around them. He even limited his drinking too.

He didn't become more violent until the Alfred grew up and made him grow a little bitter.

At least towards them he was always pretty kind.

They have heard some pretty… interesting stories from other nations and enemies he's faced, especially Spain.

But he was always kind to children and gave the twins a great childhood, probably to make up for the awful one he had as a child being hounded by France.

Even when it comes to Sealand, despite the fact he keeps bugging him, Arthur has never resorted to physical force, or even cursing.

"Look, you have said he has tried to kill you with a chair, and now we have proof that he is an alcoholic and has hurt you." Hermione tried to reason.

"Okay, you are completely right about the alcoholic part" America explained.

"But he is not a child abuser. When we lived with him, he didn't even curse around us. He never smoked or drank, he treated us like glass. In fact it was really annoying and one of the reasons I left him."

"Even with Peter, another kid he takes care of. As much as he annoys him, even sneaking in to go to work with him, not once has he even cursed at the boy, let alone hit him."

"Ivan on the other…" Alfred whistled at the end to imply that's a different story.

"Are you sure?" Hermione stressed, not completely convinced.

"Yes we are completely sure" assured Canada, going back to his now slightly cold pancakes.

"Yeah we just a have a really odd, screwed up family. For example, Francis flirts with all three of us" Alfred stated simply.

The other three dropped their forks and Canada started choking.

"He flirts with his little brothers?" gaped Ron in absolute shock.

No wonder they have so many problems and disorders. They grew up with complete nut-jobs for parental figures.

America almost slapped himself. They had just gotten into the clear and he just had to go and say France was some sort of incest driven pedophile.

"You okay bro?" he said to Canada patting him on the back,

"No!" he shouted to him. "Papa does not! Well… he does, but he does that to everyone."

The trio was seriously in shock.

"We are going to have to explain what 'it's complicated' means now, aren't we?" America sighed.

The three nodded, but they didn't see how this could possibly explain the chaos their family has had them living through.

"Okay, first off." He began. "Mathew and I are the only ones who are related by blood".

"Huh?" the other three asked confused.

"Yeah, Arthur and Francis just found us and adopted us." Mathew explained. "Actually I think it was Tino who found us. Also, I think before Tino you were Antonio's and I know Ivan had me for at least a year or two and Mikkeland Susan owned us for a while." he corrected himself. "We've been passed around quite a few times."

"But anyway" Alfred continued "then Francis and Arthur fought for custody over us and Arthur won me and Francis won Mathew."

"When I turned around six, they went to trial again and Arthur won me" explained Mathew.

"And then a few years later I wanted to move to America" said Alfred "Since that's where we think I was originally from and I called the embassy and got my job as the kids' ambassador".

"The next year I did the same, except I called Canada for my job" added Mathew.

"So they just…found you?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, they were on a trip to Maine and we were just wondering around the forest when Tino found us".

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm having trouble believing this. People don't go to court to fight for a child they just found in the middle of the forest, they send them to an orphanage." Stated Hermione.

"Well" America sighed. "I don't think they really wanted us until they found out we both inherited a lot of gold and other stuff".

Really it was not lie.

They have no doubt their brothers loved them, it's just at first they were literal goldmines.

"And to put one over on the other" added Mathew. "They spend most of their time trying to screw things over for each other."

"Actually it was Francis who paid for my flight to America and got me the job there in the first place, just because Arthur was against it" agreed Alfred.

"Although they both really did love us. They treated us great when we lived with them. And Francis just means it teasingly when he flirts; he does that to absolutely everyone." Said Mathew. "Remember last year, he did that to Hermione too".

Hermione shuttered at the memory.

It was creepy.

"Once I think he practically stalked Roderich until Elizethbeta hit him on the head with her frying pan."

The two broke into laughter at the last one.

"As annoying as she is with her insistence to 'ship' us with everyone, including each other, she is an awesome lady". Nodded America.

"Is she the one who started 'Caname'" asked Hermione, having to stop herself from laughing along with them.

Canada's face immediate turned beet red and he looked down.

"Oh god" groaned America. "I thought that was over with."

"Look, my best friend Kiku is from Japan and he is super obsessed with Anime and Manga and stuff like that." He explained, while the others listened closely.

"And recently, thanks to a certain Hungarian" he gritted. "Yaoi"

Hermione and Harry looked confused, while Ron (the resident anime expert between the three) burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" he chuckled.

"What's Yaoi?" asked Harry.

Ron turned and whispered it in their ears and both immediately started laughing too, not caring if the entire room was now looking at them like nut jobs.

"It's not funny!" whined Canada.

"Yeah" insisted America. "Do you know what it's like having your _best friend _constantly shipping you with people? One he locked us in a closed and refused to let us out until we kissed."

"What did you do?" giggle Hermione.

"We banged on the door screaming until Arthur found us and opened let us out."

Now the three were in absolute hysterics.

'Why there isn't a T.V show about their lives?' Ron thought 'it would be a hit'.

"Oh and it gets better" continued Alfred sarcastically.

"So they apologized. Kiku being 'the _respectful_ Japanese man' he is, promised to never do it again. And he didn't. Instead he and Elizethbeta started following us around with Camera's filming out every move and writing Manga for it. I read a few, and their downright creepy" he shuttered.

"And then to top things off not only did they read it. I found out Francis bought a copy of every photo and manga they made!"

Suddenly it did not seem nearly as funny anymore, mostly since a man that Mathew calls 'papa' wants to see Manga of him and his brother kissing, but they did notice they seemed to be getting more information when they were laughing instead of asking questions, so they just continued.

"And to top it all off" complained Alfred. "Now they are writing and photo shopping things with Mathew and my other best friend Gilbert, and me with my arch enemy Ivan, The one in the alley that day, and Arthur. Yes _that_ Arthur. And did I mention that they both happen to be more than three times age!"

Now the three were getting really creeped out. Exactly who are they're friends associating with?

"Wow someone needs to make your life into a show or something" laughed Ron, forcing himself not to show how he was really feeling.

"I know, I should totally tell Kiku about that". Agreed Alfred.

A minute later the bell rang and the five packed up their bags and headed to their next class.

The twins ran ahead of the trio, wanting to get to class early hopefully avoid being sat next to either Draco or his goons again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the trio thought the coast was clear, they began talking to each other.

"I don't even know how to comprehend what I just heard" Ron said.

"Seriously, my life was practically royalty compared to them" agreed Harry, running his hand through his hair.

"Wait a second" said Hermione. "Do you think…"

She turned to look around for Draco and when they met each other's eye, before she could even get a word he smirked and said "Every Word" and sauntered away.

"Well there is a whole new goldmine of probably traumatizing experiences for him to torture them with" groaned Ron.

"Well, at least we know one thing" shrugged Hermione.

The others looked at her and raised and eye brow. That little 'session' they had there did nothing except raise for questions.

"We definitely are not giving up on them" she stated, flipping her hair and walking away for a dramatic exit.

"Does she really need to do that every time she says something smart" sighed Ron following after her.

Soon all three were on their way to the class room.


	8. The Pixie Paradox

"Let me introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts teacher" the Man in yellow swooped in, swinging open the door and standing regally at the top of the stair case.

'Looks like another one who likes dramatic entrances' thought Ron.

"Me."

"Gideroy Lockhart" he boasted, beginning a tediously slow and luxurious walk down the stairs, gliding his hand against the rails regally.

'Similar air to England's' Mathew connected in his head. 'Very elegant and classy, although Lockhart seems to have a lot more arrogance'.

"Order of Merlin third class, Honorary member of the dark force defense league" He bragged until he came to the bottom floor and stroked his hand across a moving painting of him painting a portrait of himself, painting a portrait of himself in an endless cycle.

"And five times winner" he said grinning at himself in the portrait. "Of witch weekly most charming smile award".

"But I don't talk about that" he smiled; letting a huge flash of teeth show causing most of the girls in the room to give him dopey, love struck stares; while all the boys groaned.

"I didn't get rid of the ban in Banshee by smiling at it".

'No, you got rid of it by boring it to death with your narcissistic nonsense' Alfred rolled his eyes in his head. He also began to wonder if spending so much time in England was making him more like Arthur...

"Now" he said dramatically, holding up his wand.

"Be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind" he tapped against a cage with a cloth covering, now rattling violently.

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you while I am here".

"I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" the yelled, dramatically ripping the purple cloth off the cage.

Inside there were a large group of small purple creatures that looked much like the blowup aliens you find at carnivals.

Except with much sharper teeth.

"Hey Matt" Alfred elbowed.

"Is that Gretchen and the gang?"

Canada examined the creatures and said "I think so. Wow we haven't seen them since Arthur had them babysit."

"What are you two going on about?" whispered Draco the seats behind them.

He always insisted on sitting as close as possible to eavesdrop.

"Oh our older brother had some of those pixies babysit us when we were younger."

"Your brother had Cornish Pixies babysit you" snorted the kid in the seat next to Malfoy. "So that's why your both nuts".

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies. Found in the woods near the queens mansion". The man in gold continued.

Various kids around the room were laughing while America and Canada rolled their eyes.

They knew Arthur had asked the fairies to teach at Hogwarts when they were still colonies.

They were anything but the feral beasts that Gilderoy were describing.

Although don't make them mad or else… let's just say you learn from experience...

A lot of experience.

The boy next to Draco let out a laugh and Lockhart turned to him.

"Laugh if you will Mr. Finagin, But they're devilishly tricky little blighters." "Let's see what you make of them!"

The man opened the door and just like trained the purple creatures flew out.

They began flying around and destroying books and other belongings.

Although it looks like Lockhart hadn't got the memo not to let them out unless their trainer was near because, like America, they like their freedom.

"Now round them up" the man up front commanded.

Soon the entire room was deserted of children except for Canada and America who had stuck up a conversation with their old caretakers and Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron who were trying to figure out how to stop the fairies.

And Neville who was being lifted by his ears for insulting the Fairs wings.

They picked him up and hung him by his hood on the chandelier above.

"That should teach you not to insult your elders" one of them buzzed, flying back down to join their friends.

They had a very age oriented hierarchy and insulting an elder is the equivalent of murder among them.

"Pesky pixie pest ano…" Gilderoy chanted to stop the pixies, but had his wand ripped from his hands by one of them.

"Ha, ha, loser" the teenage pixie laughed, twirling the stick in his tiny hand.

A minute later some of the younger pixies decided to have some fun by sawing off the chain holding up the dragon skeleton hanging above the doorway and it crashed down blocking the exit for anyone else to retreat, trapping the students inside.

Glideroy ran up the stairs to his own personal exit and yelled to the remaining children in the room "I'll ask you six to just put the rest of them back into their cage".

He bolted out the door banging it shut leaving the alone.

"What do we do now?" yelled Ron, fighting them off with books.

"I don't know?" Answered Harry. "Maybe we should ask the twins. They're good with Animals?"

"I'm not an animal you filthy bastard" yelled a girl fairy indignantly and threw a potted plant at his head, which he thankfully dodged.

After dodging a few more attacks, the trio plus Draco turned to the twins and they saw that there we a good ten fairies, most looking to be older females, talking nonchalantly to them while the two sat on a desk swinging their legs.

"Hey remember that fist time me and Canada tried to use the stove?" he laughed.

"Yeah" the mother giggled. "Although it was not as funny when we had clean the charcoal off the walls".

As confused by the odd display as they were, they weren't really in a position to question it, so Hermoine (as usual) spoke up.

"Hey guys, do you mind helping me out with this?" she said pointing to the Pixie pulling he hair.

"Oh sure" Alfred answered.

"Hey Randy!"

The little fairy looked up from the girls head and saw Alfred waving him over.

"Hey guys!" the little pixie shouted to his friends harassing the trio.

"It's America".

Instantly all of them stopped their playing and flew over to the two.

"Hey guys" said Mathew.

"Hey Canada, you're here too" said another one of the Fairies.

"Yeah Joseph, Iggy sent us" said Alfred.

The trio collected themselves and listened in on the conversation.

Since all of the fairies on Draco also went to the nations, Draco also came closer to eavesdrop and both parties tried to make sense of the complete nonsense that was happening..

"Oh, Iggy was always an old stick in the mud" one of them chuckled, head being thrown back and wings still fluttering.

Gretchen came over and good naturally thunked the boy on the back of the head.

"I mean a serious business person" the younger quickly corrected to ease his Mothers scolding look.

"Well anyway" America continued fist bumping a fairy named Ryan and went back to his original train of thought.

"Can you guys stop messing the three over there" he pointed to the trio.

"They're our friends… and the girl can be very Russia-like when she wants to be".

The group of nations and pixies gave a collective shutter, remembering the tundra nation.

Hermione glared "I'm not that scary, am I?"

Her two friends turned away, knowing that if they answered yes, they would see exactly how scary she could be.

"However, if you want to attack the Blonde over there" America continued, pointing to Draco. "That, I am completely fine with it".

Draco's eyes went wide and dived under a table and gathered some ammunition of books.

"Anything you'd like _sir_" said Randy coyly.

The mother of the boy came behind America and Randy and slapped each on the back of the head scolding.

"Ow!" they yelped in unison.

"I may not be your official guardian, but I can still tell Britain of your behavior. Independent or not, he can still kick you butt" scolded the woman.

"Mom" Randy groaned. "You're embarrassing me".

The mom sent a glare and the child shut up immediately.

"Um Mrs. Gretchen" Mathew politely spoke. "If you don't mind, may you please go back in the cage so we can go? I really don't want to be late for the next class and we cannot leave until you do".

"Of course sweetie" said the Woman, and she led all of the fairies in and closed the cage.

**_'_****_Was baby-sat by and can speak to Cornish pixies' _**Draco added to his golden book of notes on the twins.

While the others were trying to work out what just happened, the countries slipped out and walked to their next class.

'They're family is messed up' all four came to a conclusion.

'Now we just have to find out why'.


	9. You Can't Shatter A Broken Sanity

Both the singlet and the doubles Gryffindor Quidditch teams made their way to the field for practice.

"Over the summer we've devised a whole new training program" said the Irish captain singlet captain gesturing to the (Scottish) doubles one.

"We are going to train earlier, harder, and longer" continued the doubles team coach.

Both the Doubles and the newly dubbed 'Singlets' tended to practice together since it was hard to book field time.

Everyone was in a good mood as they walked to practice. Alfred was babbling about some Anime Japan sent him, Mathew was pretending to listen and Harry tried to pick out the words that were important, but honestly was just completely lost in the interlacing story lines and ramblings.

But suddenly the singlet captain groaned"What?" as they rounded the corner. "I don't believe it".

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" the Scottish called out to the Slytherins doubles team captain.

Unlike Gryffindor, the single and doubles teams train separately.

"Quidditch practice" the boy in green answered.

"I booked the field for Gryffindor today" answered the Scotsman.

"Easy man" the Slytherin answered. "I have a note".

"Uh, oh" said Ron from where he was sitting a bench next to Hermione doing some assignments for potions. "I smell trouble".

The two closed their books and sauntered up to where the two captains were in a glaring match.

**_"I professor Serbernus Snape do herby give the Slytherin Doubles team permission to practice today for the need to train practice with their new brooms"_** he read out loud to the teams.

"You've got new brooms?" asked the captain.

"You can bet" Malfoy smirked stepping forward.

"They're like totally crazy" said another girl.

"They don't look 'totally crazy'?" snickered Harry.

"Well check this out" showed Draco.

He pushed a button on the broom and it created two platforms on the side giving it a circular appearance.

"Now we have more space to stand on when we try to catch the snitch. You losers wil…." Draco began but was cut off by America squealing like when Poland saw Lithuania in that Ballet Dress (that situation was just awkward for everyone else).

"Dude that is so awesome! Oh my god! Where'd you find find it! Where's you find it! Where'd you find!"

"Calm down!" seethed Draco while the rest of the team not in class with the enthusiastic American groaned. "My dad ordered it from NASA".

America stopped his squealing and took the broom from Draco and checked the side.

"Wahoo" cheered Alfred jumping up and down. "That is my design based off of Tony's. I knew those plans I found were real even though he told me they didn't exist. It doesn't matter how you look at the Mo-Fo. It is undeniably my design based off a UFO's ship from outer freaking space!"

"What's the Yank going on about?" one of the Slytherins groaned.

"Yes!" he continued cheering. "I knew it would make it to market it, take that!" he pointed to Canada.

"Okay, Al', you were right. It sold, happy" sighed Mathew at his brother antics.

"I designed that Mo-Fo. NASA actually used MY design."

"You work for NASA?" questioned Draco, not believing him in the slightest.

"Yeah?" said America confused at all the unconvinced glances. "I was sent there to work because of my high science abilities".

"Sure you do" said Draco sarcastically.

"Are you calling me a liar!" seethed Alfred.

"No. you were just mistaken _sir_." he said sarcastically. "It is probably one of you fifteen personalities due to your advanced Schizophrenia".

"What?" saddened America because no one was giving him credit for a design he spent years devolving.

It was originally based off of some plans he had found in Tony's room, and he added places for gun holders, extra fuel, increased the speed and a lot of other add-ons.

Although he sees NASA seemed to have removed all the weaponry aspects of the Broom, it was still his design.

"Here I'll prove it!" said America, turning the Broom over.

"See" he pointed to the lettering on the side which read "Tony craft 2000, designed by 'Pursuit Of Happiness' and made in the U.S.A".

"It said it was designed by 'Pursuit Of Happiness'. How does that prove anything?" asked a Slytherin boy in the back.

"'Pursuit Of Happiness' is one of my pen names." answered America.

"Also I named it after my best friend Tony. He's the Alien who I got the design idea from."

He was going to continue, when he felt sharp kick in the shin.

"Ow!" he hobbled back.

"By Alien he means from Mexico" added Canada quickly.

He had to cover for America since if the secret gets out of Aliens existing, since his country is also working on the project, he would also get in trouble.

"I thought he was from the Bahamas?" said Hermione.

"No he's from outer space" said America pushing himself off the ground.

"Why? Is that weird or something?" asked Alfred, purposely oblivious to the stares. "Because my other friends are a whale, a bunny, a dog, a Donkey, an Elephant, a…."

"How big is your house?" gaped Ron cutting him off.

"Oh. I keep them at separate houses. Tony doesn't like the whale or the dog and Toris watches them all for me when I go on vacation."

"You have a house for every pet?" also gaped Draco.

Even he wasn't _that _rich.

"I have a house in every state. And Mattie's got one in every Province in Canada. We also have a one in most countries."

"One in most countries?" repeated Harry, astounded.

"Yeah, and me and my bro also share one on the Border".

Canada glared at his brother. He hated when he went into his oblivious stages, he never kept any secrets.

"Please remind me why they let you know top priority government secrets again?"

"Because I'm a genius and they can't afford to lose me". Alfred retorted.

"And if you need any more proof" said America to Draco, purposely ignoring his brothers glare.

"Matt and I also have the same broom." He said unfolding the broom to its circular shape.

"Although ours goes two hundred and fifty two point seven percent faster than yours, and comes equipped with blinding rays, pepper spray, an explosives dropper, anti aircraft lasers, GPS, and mountable guns. Plus if you add on the bonus pack I have back in my room, there are also heat seeking missiles".

Draco really hoped they would not use those during the Match.

"How much do those cost?" asked Ron.

"Forty Five Thousand America dollars apiece" answered Draco.

Ron looked deflated so America said "...or I could just call NASA and have them send us some".

"What, Weasely can't afford it himself? He couldn't even afford a new wand without the twins footing the bill, so how could I have expected for him to be able to afford the best?" Draco mocked.

"At least he isn't acting like a jealous two year old like you. Looks like your not the rich kid any more, huh?" stated Hermione.

Alfred and Mathew would protest, but lets face it, they have nearly the entire treasury at there disposal and so many people that owe them favors that they could probably get an entire mall for free.

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little Mudblood."

"Hey!" shouted Mathew defending Hermione.

"If you're going to call someone a Mudblood calls us" finished Alfred.

"So you're Muggle born too. How did I not know?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"We're not" said Mathew.

"Half blood?" asked Harry.

"Well, uh… I don't know okay?" said Alfred, head trying to figure out how to word this without revealing they weren't really 'born' they just appear.

"We're pure bloods…. I think? Whatever, that doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does" said Draco. "This shouldn't be that hard to answer. Even if you are orphans you would still know based on the blood test you had when you applied for the school." he said, testing the water to assure what he heard in the cafeteria was correct.

"Well. I guess we're…." Stuttered Canada.

"That doesn't matter!" stomped America. "We meant racially".

"Both of us are Mexican, Canadian, American, English, French, Indian, Spanish, Philippians, as much as I hate to admit it Russian, Belarusian, Native American, Alaskan, Japanese, Chinese and any other country you can think of".

It is true, they are both a nation of Immigrants and they have at least a few from every country on earth.

"Well how do you know that but not your blood status?" said Draco defiantly.

"It's complicated all right!" Yelled America.

"I just think you don't want to say who your parents really are".

Canada was now really yelling and the rest were quite taken back and everyone except Alfred and the trio weren't used to the voice that rarely rose above a whisper getting that loud.

"We don't know who they are all right! Happy. Just like you expected Draco, we're orphans. We were left alone in the woods and have been passed around to hundreds of people since because we inherited a few _trillion _dollars, a couple billion dollars in gold, more silver than you can imagine, people who owe us so much that we could indenture them to servitude if we wanted and combine that with over well ten _million_ acres of land!"

'Check' Draco pinged in his head. 'And now to use that little factoid to make them miserable.'

"Oh so no one wanted you then?" Teased Draco, finding a weak spot.

"No one wanted the little cursed twins, bringing destruction with them."

They had introduced the settlers to a new host of disease and dangers, but Draco hadn't known how correct his statement had been.

"No one wanted you for you. They just wanted your money than threw you away."

Now the Slytherin team was laughing and even a few on the Gryffindor side forced back snickers seeing as it was a member of their team being harassed.

"And the only one that did care" Draco said pointing to Alfred. "You abandoned like the selfish brat you are". he once again tested, and from the look on Alfred's face he knew he hit the mark.

Meanwhile, Ron was watching the whole episode and truly felt bad for them.

He knew this must be a hard topic and Draco was exploiting in mercilessly.

Although they stayed strong, Ron could see the brief flash of hurt in their eyes.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy!" said Ron taking out his new and improved wand.

It had come in the mail this morning, and it was a lot more advanced than anything he'd ever seen.

He hadn't had a chance to practice but it was too late to turn back now.

"Eat slugs!" he chanted.

He didn't notice the little dial on the side was switched to 'backlash'.

The green light shot back hitting him dead in the chest and knocking him over.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled running over to him.

"See, destruction. But why aren't you two freaking out?"

Ron was hunched over and puking out slugs every two seconds.

"He'll be fine". Shrugged Mathew.

"Fine! He's spitting out slugs!" grunted Harry, trying to drag his friend.

"We've had that happen with blood before. Unless the slugs are coming from his head, heart or lungs, he'll live". Said Alfred.

"Wow" said a high pitched voice and a Camera went off of the twins and the slug.

"Can you move to the right Mathew" said Creevey.

"Not now Collin" growled Canada. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but this is sort of a bad time". He returned back to his usual tepid voice.

"Its fine" said Collin, running off to develop the photos.

"Get out of the way" groaned America, lifting Ron up with one hand.

"Keep your neck strait and head tilted down do so you don't choke. Don't try to swallow and breathe through your nose".

Ron nodded and did just that and he did notice that it did become a little easier to breath.

"Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do" said Harry leading the way for the twins to carry Ron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They staggered to the hut and outside waiting for them was Hagrid.

"Oi Mathew. I thought we weren't having our bonfire for another two hours" he jollily yelled.

"Hey Hagrid. Sorry I'm early. Ron accidentally cursed himself while defending Hermione".

"Well then" the large man said, opening the door. "Come in."

He led the five to the usual brown, worn out couch couch where Harry, Ron and the Nations sat.

"This required specialist equipment"said Hagrid sarcastically, handing Ron a bucket which he put in his lap. "You're just going to have to wait till it stops I'm afraid".

Ron threw up another slug and the other two shivered in disgust.

The twins didn't even flinch, they had seen way worse in their_ long_ lives.

"Better out than in" they said in unison, patting Ron on the back.

"So Mathew said that Ron tried to curse somebody?" asked Hagrid to Harry.

"Malfoy. He called Hermione a Mudblood and then teased the twins for being orphans and Alfred for leaving Arthur when they tried to defend her. He was awful, saying how nobody wanted them, just their money".

"But Hermione is more important" said Mathew forcing the pain from his expression.

But since Hagrid worked with Animals, he had a sort of fifth sense when it comes to distress.

But he decided that at the moment Hermione was more important since she actually had tears in her eyes.

"What does Mudblood mean anyway?" asked Alfred, disguising the slight crack in his voice as a cough.

Hagrid wasn't fooled.

"It means dirty blood" spat Hermione.

"Mud blood is a really foul name for someone who is Muggle born. Someone with no magic parents. Someone like me".

"Oh I see" sighed Alfred. "Back home it means someone with mixed races parents. That's why I said we were Mud Bloods. We have a bit of everything in us."

"It has a similar meaning here. It is not a word one usually hears in civilized conversation" Hermione sniped.

"The thing is" Hagrid explained. "There are some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who believe they're better than everyone else because they're what people call 'pure blood'" explained Hagrid.

"You mean like slave owners in the 1800's?" gritted Alfred.

'How could anyone still think like that?' he asked in his mind.

"That's horrible." agreed Canada.

"It's disgusting" stated purple faced Ron, immediately spitting out another slug, the feeling of slime coating him inside and out making him even more nauseous.

"And cogswall up to buzz" stated Hagrid. "Dirty blood. Why there isn't a wizard alive today that isn't half blood or less."

"And more to the point" continued Hagrid. "They haven't thought of a spell yet that our Hermione can't do."

"Come here" he said, grabbing her hand lightly.

"Don't you think on it for one minute, Hey."

Hermione smiled and calmed herself down.

Then she looked over to the boys on the edge of the couch and realized how selfish she was being.

While Draco had called her 'Mudblood'. He had called them more wretched things than she could count and brought up the obviously painful experience of Alfred leaving Arthur.

They were frowning and she has never seen either them in an emotion that wasn't happiness, anger or downright paranoia.

"Are you alright?" she asked the twins.

They were wearing frowns, but the second she said anything they stitched on a smile as soon she heard her voice.

They were very used to this, if you let any nation see you down, they will kick you and taunt you until you either snap and cause World War Three or are a crying mess in the bathroom.

Better not to let emotions show.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" said Mathew. "You are always so nice, he called you such an awful name and you are concerned about us."

The four were looking at them stunned.

"He called you the same thing and a lot more." Said Hermione.

"We're used to it" answered Alfred. "With the people we hang around with, if you listen to anything they say you get crushed instantly".

"We've been called a lot worse than that" Mathew added.

"That doesn't make it right!" said Harry. "He called you orphans and that no one cared about you!"

"It's kinda' true" shrugged America.

Except for maybe England and possibly France, they were always a financial investment and nothing more.

A place to mine and go.

…and catch disease…

The fours heart broke when they heard that, it explained so much of their problems.

"We care about you" said Hagrid.

"Guys, it's fine. It's no big deal" answered Mathew covering his shaky voice expertly.

"This is not fine goddamn it!" Hermione yelled.

The rest looked at her in shock and the twins shrank back.

When she cursed, or even said something considered remotely like cursing, you know she means business.

"For once, can't you care about your selves? Alfred is known as the most self centered person at this school other than maybe Draco, but doesn't even care when he's being called every insult in the book. And Mathew does it ever bother you people pretend you're not even there?"

"Just for once show some sort of emotion other than anger, oblivious or paranoia. You are taking the 'big boys don't cry' thing to far. Harry shows a wider range of emotion than you."

Hermione was getting just plain angry now. Who could have broken them this badly to the point they just stopped caring about feelings.

Because when she sees them she is going to rip out their spinal Column and feed it to the alligators in the lake outside the school.

"I told you. We are not upset" repeated America.

Hermione looked like she was about to burst and Hagrid was able to sense that they were not going to get anything out of the twins so he decided that a distraction would be the best solution.

"Hey Mathew, why don't we get started on that bonfire and Alfred why don't you go get us some Smore ingredients so we could make some tonight?"

Both nodded and quickly scrambled up to get the ingredients and wood and Hagrid went out to help Mathew, leaving the house empty except for the trio.

"That only makes me more convinced than ever that we need to figure out what they're hiding. We need to help them; this is not a healthy life for a thirteen year old." Said Hermione determinedly.

"Agreed. I feel awful for them, I mean, I have had to live in a closet and can still say that" agreed Harry.

"Me too" said Ron setting aside the bucket since he had stopped spitting out the mussels. "I seriously wonder what they have been through? I wish we could we could ask".

"Maybe we can" realized Hermione.

"But even we could get them to answer without running off, screaming or passing out" sighed Ron. "We know they would just lie to us like they did about the scar."

"What about a truth potion?" Hermione suggested. "It would take a while to make, but it would maybe help us".

"It can't hurt?" agreed Harry.

"Yeah, Alfred totally won't go all red eyed and turn us into blood stains" said Ron sarcastically.

"I thought you were the one pushing for harder investigation?" said Hermione.

"I also like having my body not made into Swiss cheese from bullet holes, or being burned at the stake by Mathew" he answered, crossing his arms.

"Oh nonsense" answered Hermione. "Its tasteless, colorless and odorless they wouldn't be able to tell. I'll get the batch started when I get back to the dorms."

Ron was going to object but Alfred burst in his usual loud way and announced.

"The hero has brought the ingredients and the sidekick has finished the fire. We may all go out and eat".

The three nodded and Alfred went outside, closing the door.

"Have you noticed he only goes into his whole 'hero' thing when he's under stress" commented Harry.

"If the truth potion works, we'll find out why" Hermione stated, pushing open the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The fire was glowing bright and Mathew sat close to the licking flames, obviously mesmerized, and though Mathew was sitting as close as he could physically manage ; Alfred sitting as far away as physically possible due to his fear of getting burned.

He still was able to reach the fire with his stick so all three of them were toasting their marshmallows.

The trio sat down on some of the stumps around the fire being used as a substitute as chairs.

Soon all six were eating Smores and watching the quickly growing fire.

Hagrid had gone inside a few minutes prior to go to sleep and the kids were left alone to there own devices with the parting words "do not burn down anything or else i'm going to get int trouble for letting you stay out late.".

The boys had their legs tucked in and Hermione had hers crossed.

The twins were both leaning forward and singing and eerie song.

"_Bring on the fire, bring on the hell_" the sang together and the fire grew higher.

_"Set everything a blaze so that no trace remains_."

The kept chanting that until the flames reached as tall as some of the trees and a creepy purple mist began rolling in.

In other words, Ron was officially scared.

"I feel like were summoning the devil!" he squeaked.

The nations shook their heads and stopped their chanting.

"Sorry" Canada apologized. "Our older brother taught it to us as a lullaby to protect ourselves, and it's just become ritual to sing it at campfires."

"I had the same reaction as Ron when I first sang at an actual campfire with Arthur and some friends, but I got used to it" added America.

For once actually not seeing anything particularly out of place with the statement (At this point they figured anything went in the twins family) they just let it go.

"Well, we probably should be heading off" yawned Alfred.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late" agreed Ron.

The five packed their things and left the small shabby hut and walked into the towering castle.

"Hey, I need to stop by the library first" Hermione excused herself, leaving the group at the entrance to Gryffindor.

"Do you want us to come with you?" offered America.

"No!" all three said at once.

Well, since like earlier said they are not the twins, it went more like "no", "no thank you", and "I'm good".

Confused by the answer, but too tired to care the twins shrugged and the four remaining boys went into their room and back their beds.

Before they went to bed, like every night Canada turned on his maple leaf nightlight and America took his monthly white pill.

"Night" he said to the others, getting under the covers and closing his eyes.

He got a few difference responses like "Night", "shut up" and "ugh", then dozed off to sleep.

Completely unaware of Hermione's gathering of ingredients in the old haunted girl's room downstairs.


	10. Hearing Voices

The next night

"Twins, Twins, Twins" the Man clad in gold and red chanted.

"You do know we have individual names right?" said Mathew, getting really tired of just another way to be lumped in with his brother's problems.

"Yes uh…" the tall man said, thinking of the boys name.

"Mason?" he tried.

"Mathew" Canada sighed.

"Right, right. Anyway" the man continued. "Can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me to answer my fan mail" he finished with a flourish of pen on the picture of himself he was signing.

'Cleaning a horse, Moving furniture,' America listed in his head. 'Seriously I'd take being Iggy's taste tester over this!'

"Not really" answered Canada, being the more polite between the two.

"Fame is a fickle friend boys. Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that".

'And what is with all the metaphors, geez' Alfred groaned in his head. 'How much longer do I have here?'

"Hey Mr. Lockheart" asked America. "If you wanted the so called 'famous' kids at the school, why didn't you just ask Harry? He_ is_ the original boy who lived?"

"As I just said, fame is a fickle thing. The public has had him for many years before he was even aware of wizardry. But now with two new and much more exciting and mysterious survivors to follow. Not to mention the fact that no one knows exactly what your story is, leading to rumors abound and the fact you're not too hard on the eyes all add up you surpassing Harry in celebrity status".

The boys looked at him shocked; they didn't think he was all that smart, so how did he think up all that?

"I know the market boys" he answered leaving them to wonder if he read their minds. "I'm the living embodiment of it. You learn how people work, and you can do anything."

The two sat in stunned silence when they heard something shifting in the vents above them.

They looked up while was Lockhart preoccupied with his signing and saw nothing.

When they turned back to their 'work', they heard more shifting and an eerie deep voice.

"Come to me" it echoed. "Come to me".

"What?" the two whispered.

"Sorry?" asked Gilderoy.

"Don't you hear the voice?" said Alfred, straining to hear it again.

"Voice!" Gideroy cheered taking out a pen and blank paper.

He planned on documenting ever strange little event that happened to them so that he could be the first to report it.

He planned on riding their fame to get back his position of most famous man in the wizarding world.

"Yeah, it was saying 'come here'" said Canada

"Is it still talking?" asked Lockhart, writing down every word and expression.

"Nope" said America simply, going back to his work.

"Uh Mr. Lockhart, it's eight o' clock and we've been here for four hours, can we please go?" asked Mathew.

"Oh, right then. It is a bit late, go on now, off you go" he shooed them away and they didn't take more than two seconds to get up and out into the hallway.

"Spooky" they said walking out the door.

They began the trek down the long narrow corridor to their dorm when they heard it again.

"Spirits of North America" the voice echoed.

The two stopped cold. No here was supposed to know they were countries.

"I see your back".

"Now I can kill you. Now I can steal your life force".

The two (very used to death threats, kidnapping threats, financial threats,… and pretty much any other threat you could get, so they were pretty unfazed) walked up to the wall and pressed their ear against it and the voice got louder.

It was chanting "kill, kill" as it moved down the interior of the wall.

They followed it down until the wall turned and they bumped strait into the trio.

"Alfred, Mathew" Hermione stated.

"Did you hear it?" asked Alfred panicky.

"Hear what?" Ron asked, but was quickly quieted by America.

"That voice" he quickly answered.

"Voice? What voice?"

"We heard it first in the detention office and again just now".

The three gulped.

Maybe Draco wasn't so far off on the whole schizophrenia thing…

"North America" it echoed down the walls.

"It's moving" they said instinctively bolting in the direction it was going.

"I think it's going to kill" they yelled back to the group running after them.

"Wait, not so fast!" Hermione yelled, wishing she ran harder in gym.

They skid to a stop, the others almost crashing into them, where the hall meets up to another and splits two directions.

Taking a guess, the two went right and continued running.

Halfway down the hallway they were greeted by a parade of spiders going out a crack in a small window.

"Strange" said Ron. "I've never seen spiders act like that before."

Then he looked a bit to the side he saw a puddle of water on the tiled floor.

In the reflection he saw some red writing on the wall.

He tapped on the other shoulder and they turned to the opposite wall.

On it were the words "_The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware…" _written in blood.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware" Hermione read aloud.

"We all can read that!" snapped Ron, getting nervous.

"Mrs. Noris" said the twins getting closer to the cat.

While the others stared at wide eyed and refused to get within ten feet of it, the twins got right next to it to find the wound.

They didn't notice the huge crowd surrounding them and the other wide eyed looks they were receiving.

"It wasn't done with a gun or a knife since the wound isn't circular or a line. Actually I don't see where the blood was spraying from; so they must have had it bleed from it's mouth" figured Canada.

With that note,Mathew opened the still cats the mouth and examined it.

Inside there was some red liquid flowing.

"Yep, they cut near the back part of the throat in the fleshy tissue by the Uvula. She would have choked but they hung her upside down to drain the blood. It bleeds a lot but it's not fatal."

The two turned to the trio to see that they had already gotten lost in the large crowd surrounding them.

"Enemies of the heir beware" read Malfoy.

"You'll be next Mudbloods" he said glaring at Hermione.

"Hey" shouted "I'll show you what a 'Mudblood' can do."

He lifted the sleeves of his jacket and began marching over until he was jerked back by Mathew hand.

"Now might not be the best time to show your violent tendencies" whispered Canada, not dropping his innocent smile.

He would have drifted away, but all the eyes were already on him, and when that happens he can't turn transparent.

"What's going on here?" sneered Mr. Filch, pushing his way through the Gryffindors an to the twins.

"Jones, Williams, what are you…"

The dirty, mole ridden man, looked up from the Matching Blonde heads and saw his cat hanging on a lantern next to the blood ridden words.

"You've murdered my cat!" he shook.

"I knew it!" yelled Draco. "May I have every ones attention" he shouted standing on top of an old bench in the hallway.

"Our two new 'celebrities' are murders!"

He was met with a collective gasp and gossip was being passed around through the different classes and houses.

"They have killed many times before and now they have struck again".

Now all eyes dashed towards the nations.

Not being able to think of a response, Canada pushed his brother forward.

His politicians were known for being much better 'truth slanters' and known for thinking on the spot.

"We have not!" America denied extremely believably.

"Neither of us has ever murdered anyone in our lives. At least of what we can remember. True we have beaten people to the brink of in self defense, but we were defending ourselves and we have never killed anyone while doing so" he slanted expertly.

All of it was technically true.

Every fight they had was out of self defense, they extremely rarely kill when not in a haze which leaves them without them memory and the few times they are not it gets so jumbled with all the other deaths in war that they can't differentiate them leading to them simply forget ever doing it.

He also had learned you never deny anything fully. You give them something guilty to a lesser degree you did (in this case beat someone up) and this makes it more believable.

Mr. Filch was too preoccupied crying over by Mr. Norris to even attempt a response to what was happening.

"You just killed Mr. Norris, most killers also harm animals" pointed out a Ravenclaw.

"We did not kill the cat" Canada groaned. "We simply found it and Alfred and I were trying to identify what was wrong with it. Since we both are experts in wounds we thought we could figure how it died, which it is not dead by the way."

The group complexly let the 'not dead' part fly over their heads, getting way too caught up in the excitement of the question and answer game going between various members of each house and the twins.

"How do you know so much about wounds?" asked a Hufflepuff fourth year.

"Mattie and I wanted to be crime field investigators for a while, so we went to a bunch of summer camps and did research on forensics." America came up with immediately.

"Why are you both good with weapons?" asked a Gryffindor boy.

"We trained in them so we could join the army someday" he shot back.

The questions continued and each time America answered within a second.

He liked to think of both press conferences and times like this like a ping pong match.

Answer in shot answers that get strait to the point and give as little information as possible.

It all about speed and who places the ball better.

Draco also thinks of these situations in a similar light and just figured out a way to send the ball to high to strike back.

"And why hasn't little 'Madeline' answered anything."

Canada gulped as the eyes fell back on him.

"He pleas the fifth." America said quickly to divert attention.

The others in the room who haven't watched a ridiculous amount of American television (Draco, although he refuses to admit it, he has) scratched their heads.

"It's the right to remain silent" explained Draco.

"Fine then, that only proves my point that you two are hiding something. And that something is that you are murderers."

"Innocent until proven guilty" Alfred stated simply, crossing his arms.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Americans are so annoying.

"We don't have that here" he explained. "It's guilty until proven innocent".

"But that makes no sense?" said Alfred confused.

Then he remembered that the rest of the world did it the opposite he did.

"Well… that doesn't matter. We didn't kill this cat or anyone else!" he declared in finality.

Draco was about to retort until Dumbledore and Mrs. Fetswick came in pushing through the same path Mr. Filtch did.

They looked up at the bloody lettering and ordered "All students proceed to your dormitories immediately".

The twins seeing their chance for escape, tried to leave when he added "everyone except the usual five".

The trio, who thought that they would get away since they were already in the crowd, cringed but turned back to the professor.

"Thanks for defending us earlier" mouthed America sarcastically.

"Sorry" they mouthed back.

The students cleared the hall and Dumbledore examined the feline at a good distance.

"She's not dead you know" stated Mathew simply. "She was just paralyzed and whoever did this cut the roof of her mouth so she lost about a liter and a half of blood over what I assume to be about an hour and half due to the muscle tension".

The adults looked at him wide eyed.

Between the nations, Canada was always the better healer and at everything medical.

Unlike his brother, he had the patience to study every piece to come up with the solution.

He was also good with subtly unlike his brother.

-o-

America was good, no great, at big things.

Skyscrapers, giant food, art and anything else.

He could look at thousands of pictures or information, and where everyone else only seems a jumbled mess, he can see the image it was meant to be, instantly get the connections for the final result.

He doesn't go A+B=C so B+C=D, he see's A+B=C and instantly has the algorithm for how to skip everything else and get to Z.

He doesn't understand subtly or process, he just cares about results.

His land that he represents, besides be physically smaller than Mathews, has a range of every climate and people from every personality, background and religion.

He knows how to see all that and make something from the chaos.

It wasn't overlooking the atmosphere; it was over looking anything not shining in your face with a spotlight or shouted with a megaphone.

England had not helped the problem when America was a colony.

He had always told to be the biggest, loudest, strongest and that anything smaller or weaker should be ignored or taken down.

Although he did let go most of his mentor's ideology, the bigger, louder, faster had always stayed with him.

He figured that if it wasn't blaring in front of you it wasn't worth getting involved in.

-0-

He was the polar opposite of his twin.

Canada, under France, had learned to appreciate the small and delicate.

Every day France had him go outside and count five small things that he found beautiful.

**_French Canada_**

**_"Mathieu_****_" the purple clad man led the small child into small forest behind their house._**

**_"_****_There is beauty in everything, whether large and out there like a rushing water fall" he said pointing the large rapids their left._**

**_"_****_Or the glimmer of a single droplet on a blade of grass" he handed the small child a leaf with a drop that sparkled like a fresh cut diamond._**

**_"_****_You must be able to see it in everything, look at the smallest detail just as you would the giant ones standing right in front of your eyes."_**

**_"_****_For you see my little maple leaf" he continued, ruffling the young ones hair. "That large fall is just made up of many of that one drop"._**

**_"_****_If you neglect the small details the bigger ones will just disappear."_**

**_"_****_Now" the man said. "I want you to look around and say five things that are so small that if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't notice. One of each sense"_**

**_The child wandered away and looked up and down for an example._**

**_He walked up to a tree and said his first._**

**_"_****_The pretty pattern trees groves make" he said tracing his eyes over the indents. _**

**_Next he walked to a small flowered and fingered over the leaf._**

**_"_****_The feeling of the little wrinkles on a plants leaf"._**

**_Next he looked up and saw a colony of marching ants._**

**_He listened as the little feet scurried across the leaf covered ground making a beautiful and unique cracking sound._**

**_"_****_Ants marching beat"._**

**_Next he walked over to the stream side and took a deep breath through his nose and took in the light mineral scent of the water rushing next to him._**

**_"_****_The smell of wild water"._**

**_Lastly he lifted some of the streams water to his lips and took a drink._**

**_He held it in his mouth for a second._**

**_He tasted the minerals that run wild in each drop and finally answered._**

**_"_****_The taste of water."_**

**_"_****_No don't you see Mathieu, each one of those thinks is just as important as the loud waterfall." France smiled._**

**_"_****_Every day, I want you to go out and list five small things you find beautiful"._**

**_The small child agreed and he and the man went back into their house._**

**_That small child hasn't broken his promise._**

**_Every day for the past four hundred years he has found ten things that he finds beautiful._**

**_Five things no one else will ever notice._**

-o-

"I can tell it was paralyzed because the tail was frozen in mid rise signaling it was stopped before it could reach full peak, and if she had died it would have fallen limp. Also the pupils haven't completely dilated back showing that blood is still flowing to the eyes" Canada answered before they could ask.

"Ah it's so unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her" boasted Gideroy.

The rest of the room looked at him, eyebrows raised and he shied away to beside the twins.

"I can't tell how she was petrified. I do know that she was in a position to have been looking in the water due to the fact that though she is hanging upside down we can still see her face".

"Very good Mr. Williams, very good" praised Dumbledore.

"Of course he knows. He's the one who did this!" Mr. Filocks seethed.

"If I may suggest" Snape cut in. "That these five were just here at the wrong place at the wrong time".

The five dropped their mouths and Snape continued on, ignoring them.

"However the circumstances are suspicious. I for one don't recall seeing these two" he said pointing to the blondes. "At dinner."

Alfred was about to respond with "well it's your fault for punishing us for something the school has no business caring about" but didn't have to because Mr. Lockhart cut in.

He knew that he couldn't let anything happen to the two, other wise his future meal tickets would be sent away.

"I'm afraid that's my doing. The boys were helping me on some of my fan mail".

"That's why the three of us went looking for him professor" answered Hermione. "We just found them when they said…" she stopped herself not wanting to make the two sound absolutely crazy (which in all likelihood they were, but she chose to ignore that for now).

"What Mrs. Granger?" Snape pressed.

"When they said they weren't hungry" Harry finished off.

"We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norric".

"Is that true Mr. Jones" asked Snape.

"Yeah" he not-so lied.

They did lose their appetite as soon as they heard the voice.

"Innocent until proven guilty" said Dumbledore.

"Yes" cheered Alfred. "I told you they have that here!"

The room sighed and smacked their palms to their heads and Dumbledore laughed.

"I guess we are alike" he chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to be similar to a great guy like you" stated Alfred smiling and happy to have eased the tension.

"But my cat" Filicks whined. "I want to see some punishment."

"You'll be able to cure her" Mathew assured. "If I remember right from class, Mandrakes cure petrifaction and we have plenty as far as I can tell".

Mrs. Sprout nodded Canada continued.

"We should be able to make a potion to revive her."

"And in the meantime" Dumbledore cut in. "I strongly recommend caution to all".


	11. The Betrayle In The Cards

"Maybe I should have told them about the voices?" said Alfred as he climbed the stairs.

The five had left the group of adults and now were going back to the common room to get ready for bed.

"About that…" Hermione trailed.

"I think that you should tell somebody. Perhaps the school counselor?" she suggested

"Why the counselor?" asked Canada. "Shouldn't we tell Dumbledore or one of the teachers?"

"No!" the three said together for once.

They wanted them to get help, not be carted away by men in white.

"It's just…" she tried to explained. "Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a really good sign".

"But what does that have to do with us and the counselor?" Alfred asked.

"I think she means you might need to find a little…" Harry said, trying to find a way to say it without making the two think they thought they were nuts.

"Help" he settled on. "A little help".

They nations dropped their jaws wide mouthed. "Help?"

"Do you think we're hearing things?" gaped America, not believing that their _best friends_ thought they were batty.

"Well considering what we've heard about your past it makes sense" explained Ron. "And the fact that Mathew is…"

Canada glared at Ron, daring him to say the word.

"…fire challenged?" he tried slowly.

"Wait a second, do you think we attacked Mrs. Norris too?!"Gritted America.

"No…well, at least not consciously" said Harry trying to phrase this right.

"Maybe when you went into one of your…dazes if that's right word?"

"But we were with Lockhart the entire evening" pointed out Mathew, getting more and more angry.

"Is it really that hard to believe you simply went to the bathroom and the daze struck and when you were finished with the cat came back? And Alfred has almost killed Malfoy more than once and in the potions class he complexly forgot about it" reasoned Ron.

"But that doesn't mean I attacked Mrs. Norris!" Alfred yelled. "Do you really think I would do something like that to someone who has done nothing to me?!"

"We don't?" Ron said in a high pitched voice, giving away he didn't mean what he was saying.

Both the twins gave a look that clearly showed real hurt.

Hermione perked but couldn't help but feel a small victory in her head that it was possible for the twins to show emotion.

But it was quelled as soon as it occurred to her that they caused it.

"You know" sighed Alfred, leaning against the wall behind him. "I thought that maybe, _just maybe, _we had finally found some friends that don't criticize and speculate about every little thing we do. Some friends that weren't with us for our money or protection or power. I thought we finally had some normal friends but I guess I was wrong".

Then he took off up the stairs not looking back.

"You know" added Canada. "He has never made a decision that someone hasn't barraged him for right? No matter what he does, the rest of the world treats him as if he has caused everything from the world's depression to them stepping in dog shit on the way to work."

Then he looked up rage, sadness and betrayal clear in his eyes.

"I thought you three were different, but I guess not. Next thing I know you're just going to forget me like everyone else too."

He also turned and ran up to his brother at the top of the stairs before the three could apologize.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"We just ruined everything, didn't we?" sighed Harry watching their retreating forms.

"We were just trying to help" Ron justified as the twins walked out of their line of sight. "We did them a favor, they needed to hear it."

"True, and maybe now they'll get some help".

The two friends went back and forth to convince themselves that it was the right choice to tell them, but Hermione was too busy zoned out thinking what they had said.

_"F__riends that don't criticize and speculate about every little thing we do. _

_Friends that weren't with us for our money or protection or power. _

_Next you'll forget who I am" _echoed in her head.

"We're no better than Malfoy" she said softly, though that caught the attention of the other two.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You heard me, we're acting no better than Malfoy" she said stronger. "Did you not here what he said. _' A friend that doesn't criticizes me. Not with us for money protection or power. Next you'll forget who I am"_ she quoted.

"We are no better than the '_theys',_ they are taking about! We aren't being friends with them because we want to; we are doing it so that we can find out their secret. And as much as we say it's to help them, we all know it's not. It's so that we'll be the hero's when we stop what they're doing. So that we can claim the treasure if there is one, so we'll be rich and famous. Don't even try to deny, we all know it's true."

The boys stopped cold, thinking over what she just said.

And she was right, they couldn't deny it.

None of the three haven't spend many nights staring up at the ceiling and dreaming about what the secrets behind the two super rich and powerful twins could bring them.

But now they were just ashamed, even more than when they had made them pass out because at least back them their intentions were pure.

They had no way of knowing the amount of wealth and political connections the two had, everything they did was out of curiosity.

Still not the best motivator, but at least they were honest about it.

They had built up in their heads that they were doing it for the twins own well being, but what would them knowing their darkest secrets fix?

Absolutely nothing.

"I mean look at us. We were wandering around the school trying to find them to spy. How is that any better than when Draco tapped their backpacks. We only ran into them_ because_ we had been trying to track them. Isn't that awful?" Hermione laughed humorlessly.

"And what about now? What possible reason even if they are schizophrenic would lead them to write 'The chamber has been opened, enemy of the heir beware' in blood. And how would they have the same dream. We didn't even bother to look at the facts." She continued.

"Look. I'm not saying we should stop our investigation. I think though we should remind ourselves what we are doing it for. We are researching them to help them, and there is little to no chance that we will get anything positive out of this. We need to stop thinking of them as toothpaste to squeeze every drop out of, they are humans with emotion. And although they refuse to show it; as we just saw they do have emotions other than anger and joy."

"Now you two" she commanded. "Go up to your room and apologize right now! I'll say mine tomorrow since I'm not allowed in the boy's dorm."

The red and black haired boys nodded and Ran to the boy's dormitory and into their room.

They opened the door and found that the only one there was Neville.

The two checked twin's beds and on Mathews they found a note.

**_Dear Ron Weasley and Harry Potter_**

**_We really didn't want to have to talk to you two right now so we decided to spend the night somewhere else._**

**_You will not find where so don't even bother trying, although you probably will anyway since you probably think this is just an excuse to go murder a pregnant woman or something._**

The boys cringed when they read that, both twins only used were that frank when they were extremely angry.

**_But besides that, we won't keep you for long so if you want to go spend your night searching for us, go right ahead._**

**_To be honest we don't care anymore._**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Alfred F. Jones and Mathew Williams._**

The two gulped. Last time they saw Alfred use his full name instead of just Alfred, Ame'(Though they don't understand that one) or some other abbreviation, a few walls got punched through.

"What should we do?" asked Harry.

He wasn't really trying to whisper even though Neville was asleep right next to him.

That boy could sleep through a nuclear bombing.

"I don't know" answered Ron, flopping in his bed not caring enough to change into his nightclothes.

"I guess we should just leave them alone. We both know Alfred is terrible at holding grudges" Harry said doing the same.

"In fact by tomorrow I'm sure everything will be back to normal."

The last words of every man in denial.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Meanwhile

"I can't believe them. I thought we were friends! I thought that I finally had someone other than you I could trust. I know I have Kiku, but after the World War Two I'm not so sure. I can't talk to France without him laughing at me, and I can't talk to Arthur without him yelling at me. I wish could just talk to someone without them being suspicious, it just not fair!" America ranted to his brother while setting up their sleeping beds.

They had gone to that secret room that England uses as a transformation room and the twins use as a sort of meeting place.

"I-I" Alfred stuttered, a sob escaping him.

'No do not cry! Crying solves nothing, either get angry or ignore it.' He forced himself in his mind.

Canada half paid attention to his brother.

To be honest he wasn't even the slightest bit saddened or surprised by this turn of events.

'This is why I keep telling him not to trust people.' Mathew sighed in his mind.

"I keep telling you not to trust people so easily" he spoke.

He is used to being alone and not really trusting people, so although he did like the three, he knew that he shouldn't have gotten close enough to get attached, his bad, his fault, so he'll deal with the consequences.

"It's fine Ame', their just three people you won't care about when we leave this place" Mathew tried to calm his brother down. "And we only need each other and even though England and France don't act like it, they care about us too".

Canada looked up from setting down his sleeping bag and saw while America's face was still wet and a little red from crying, he had a complete blank look on his face.

Not a hint of sadness, anger or happiness showed. Just nothing?

The northern twin gulped, he only got that face after he faced something truly traumatizing.

"Ame'" he said cautiously.

"Your right" the southerner said, completely devoid of emotion.

"It was my own fault. I should have known better than to trust them. They are just like everyone else, they don't care about us, they just want to use us". He said a little Malice seeping in as he kept going.

"We don't need anyone. What's wrong with being alone?"

At this moment America couldn't help but think back to his isolation days when the only time he got to see another country was on business meetings to stay neutral.

"I don't need anyone. Everyone else is just a distraction; everyone else is just there to hurt me. I just keep forgetting how it works. I need to remind myself of my rules of life." He repeated like a mantra.

"We are just living a large card. I cannot be upset if one of my pawns betrays me. I need to lead my army. I am the ace of my people. I am the ace of spades, and I cannot cry every time a little Two leaves. They're all useless anyway. All I need is myself and my power, as long as I have that what else could I want?"

Canada gulped, he knew his brother was more cynical than he let on, but did he really think of the world as a card game?

Then America looked at him and let out a smile.

"Although what good is an ace without a king" he laughed darkly.

"We make the best team don't we? Me, you, France and England. We run the Spades kingdom just perfectly. The kingdom of power, under our control".

Then his smile turned from sad to dark to match the tone of his voice.

"Now all we need to do is get the other kingdoms to see this. If we take them over we won't have to be alone anymore."

"America?..." Canada said worryingly.

He thought he had trust issues, he had never seen this side of his brother before.

'At least not since... no, it can't be that, no way he's slipping into that.' Canada decided in his head, more of a plea than a statement.

"I don't think it works that easily. You can't just take over other nations so that you won't be alone. You wouldn't be any better than Russia if you did that". Mathew answered after a minute.

"You mean the filthy Ace of Clovers" America snarled.

He had designed every match in his head and assigned every country as position and kingdom.

He was the Ace of Spades.

Russia the Ace of Cloves.

China the Ace of Diamonds.

And Gemany ace the Ace of Hearts.

Everyone else falls into the category where their allegiances lie and move up as they gain power.

America has used this strategy to plan every war and attack he has been in since the 1800's.

It helped remind him that no person is ever stable; they all flow just like the cards in war.

Only the four aces were a constant.

Even his own brother could easily switch on him, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

"America I think you need some sleep?" Canada suggested, now getting truly worried.

He knew something was deeply wrong with America when he doesn't call Russia a commie anytime anyone mentions his name.

Although why should he worry? Shouldn't he be more concerned about that fact his three best friends of the past year just accused him of being crazy?

But to be quite honest he was just numb to it.

After a few centuries of being ignored completely, he just didn't care what people accused him of anymore.

He had taken the downfall for America god knows how many times, and has been used as a political pawn between his older brothers on many occasions.

He doesn't like to let anyone near him anymore and even tries to keep himself disconnected.

Both for the safety of his emotion and others well beings.

He doesn't think he's cynical… just logical.

You don't get attached; you won't miss them when they're gone.

Stay alone and you won't fall flat because you were relying on someone.

"Yeah I guess?" America relented laying down in his sleeping again.

"Good night".

"Good night Ame'" Canada relied getting into his.

They both made convincing sounds of snores to make the other believe they were asleep, but both were just pretending.

They laid awake for a few hours, each just staring at the wall and thinking.

Because no matter how in denial you are, no matter how truly you believe in the contrary.

No one can live completely isolate without losing a few screws and Canada and America are living examples.

And now all that's holding their faith is a thin little string.

Fraying at the ends.


	12. Written In The Cards

The next morning the nations woke up and immediately stuck on their usual grin.

"Hey Mattie-o, morning" America smiled.

He decided his brain needed a break, so he just switched it off for today.

Canada for once found he was able to do the same.

"Good morning Ame'".

They quickly got dressed and climbed out the portrait to find the hall was almost completely empty.

America took out his phone checked the time.

"We got thirty minutes to kill before kids will start coming down" he said.

"Why don't we pick up our food early and eat outside. We haven't had much time and brothers lately since we've been hanging around with, you know who, so much" Mathew suggested.

He really just didn't want to see, or think, about the trio right now.

And apparently America agreed since he nodded and began to walk to the dining hall.

They got their within a few minutes and there were about five or six kids who had gotten their early and were chatting in the corner.

When they walked in the group looked up and started to move away.

"I heard they attacked Mrs. Noriss".

"Alfred had attacked people before".

"Malfoy did say the two had killed in the past".

The rumors kept fluttering as they twins quietly grabbed a plate and filled it with various foods.

They quickly retreated out of the room leaving the accusations behind them.

They walked out into the same square the broom debacle had taken place and took a seat at the bench Hermione and Ron had used.

They chose not to think about that though, they wanted to forget the three entirely.

True even they knew they were being unfair, it's not like the three had purposely betrayed them.

It was more that the wavering doubt and caution that the three always seemed to show.

Even when the twins were doing something not at all suspicious, they still felt as if they were walking on eggshells around them.

The accusation just proved what they had already guessed about the trio.

They were nothing more than a detective project to them.

The trio never trusted, or probably even cared for them, they were just there to see if they could be the first to figure out their history.

'It's better if we let go of them now' the two had decided while they stared at the wall the night before. 'This way they don't have a chance to find our history. Actually it would be best if we just stuck to each other so no one else could come close either.'

The two placed their plates on the little table in front of them and began eating their breakfast, occasionally making some small talk with each other.

And forced their problems with Draco, their friends, and the other nations away so they could have peace, even if it was just for a few hours.

But they couldn't have figured out a better way to spend it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Slightly later

Just like Alfred had predicted, exactly half an hour later Ron and Harry were heading down to the common room to meet with Hermione to go to breakfast.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked bluntly, not bothering with their usual hellos.

"Well someone is having a good morning" Ron rolled his eyes.

"They weren't there last night. They left a note that said they stayed somewhere else, so we didn't get to talk to them" Commented Harry, really not in the mood to deal with the two of them fighting again.

He was still drained from trying to process why the twins were affected so much by them accusing them.

True, he too would have been angry if he had been accused of attempted murder, but he wouldn't have actually left!

Plus let's face it; it would be stupid for them not to accuse the two with all the evidence against them.

"If we want to talk to them, it will have to be at breakfast" he finished.

"Fine then. By the way the truth potion will be finished in a week or so" Hermione commented.

She had also spent the night processing and had come to the conclusion that they were not at fault.

The twins should just tell them what was wrong so that they could help.

"So then let's get on with it" said Ron, and the three began their short walk to the lunch room.

Within ten minutes they arrived and the room was tingling with activity.

They had expected that though since they were running about ten minutes late due to their conversation in the common room.

But everyone instantly stopped and stared when they walked in.

Harry recoiled; he hadn't had that sort of reaction to his presence since the twins had (thankfully) taken his pace as school celebrity.

But it took him less than a second to recognize the fact that they weren't looking at him, but rather the space behind him.

Where the twins usually stood.

"I told you they ran away" whispered a Hufflepuff girl.

The three were confused until they looked at their usual spot and saw that two chairs were missing an owner.

"So you gits truly mucked things up didn't ya" teased Draco coyly to the trio. "I know all about your little 'encounter' on the stairs with them and I must say, I didn't think you three would have the guts to accuse the nut jobs, but I'm certainly glad you did."

The three looked at the chairs and back to each other.

Ignoring the cackling all around them, they shuffled to their seat and sat down.

"Where are they?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but you know how much Mathew hates to be late for anything, even breakfast" answered Hermione, a touch of worry creeping into her voice.

"They were here earlier" A Gryffindor girl next to Hermione, who had been early, said. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I thought you would like to know they came here about an half hour or so ago and grabbed some food and left".

"Thanks" said Hermione as the girl turned back to her friends.

"Well then, were could have gone?" Ron asked again.

"We have two options." Answered Harry. "Either wait until the next class we have with them, and hunt them down after it ends. Or go searching for them now".

Hermione took a quick look at the clock and saw there was only ten minutes until their class started.

"We only have ten minutes anyway, so I think we should just wait for class to start" she said, taking a bite of her bacon.

The three agreed and ate their breakfast all while staring at the clock.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When the clock finally hit eight thirty, the three jumped up, grabbed their already packed bags and rushed out the door to transfiguration.

They got there a few minutes early so they waited by the door as people walked in.

Two minutes later the twins came, but what surprised the trio was they didn't look the slightest bit angry when they saw them.

In fact, something was off about them…. Well more than usual.

"Hey" Alfred said, strolling past them without a care.

"Wait!" yelled Hermione, pulling him back.

"What's wrong, class is about to start?" Mathew asked politely.

The three looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Look about yesterday…" Ron started, but Alfred cut him off.

"Look, we'll talk after class; I _really_ don't want to get yelled at again. I think the teacher is sorta' done with me."

The two smiled and walked over to two seats in the front.

Draco of course sat right behind them.

He wasn't going to say anything at first, instead just marvel in the defeated looks of his yearlong enemies, but when he saw they actually looked happier than usual he had to speak.

"So those twits friends of your finally had enough of your crazy. About time if you ask me. How does it feel always being alone?"

The two turned to him; smiles still stitched on their face.

Draco though couldn't help but notice something was off in that smile.

'Well, more off than usual' he thought.

"Why should we care? We simply shouldn't have gotten involved with them from the begging. It was my fault. I forgot the rules of cards" Alfred stated simply.

"Ugh not this again" Canada groaned, leaning back in his chair and taking out a book getting ready to zone.

His brother had explained his whole 'cardverse war' theory while they were eating breakfast this morning.

Alfred was the ace of spades (the kingdom of power), Mathew the king, Arthur the queen and Francis the jack.

In the hearts kingdom (kingdom of love) there was Germany the ace, Hungary the king, Austria the queen (and yes in that order) and Italy the jack.

He said Japan wasn't in that group because he switches sides so often, so he made Japan a joker.

The diamonds (the kingdom of wealth) consisted of the ace being China, king the Koreas, queen being Vietnam and the Jack being Taiwan.

And last (and the one America blames for taking all of his spades) is the kingdom of luck, Clubs.

In this kingdom, since it changes so often, he only names the ace.

Russia.

Every other country was assigned either a number in a kingdom or a Joker if they change sides to often to have a firm allegiance.

"Rules of cards? What are talking about?" Draco asked confused.

"Simple, I'm an Ace. I am the only constant, everyone else comes and goes. Plus I am the ace of _spades_ no less, the second least consistent kingdom out there. All of my cards keep getting corrupted by the Communist bastard Ace of Clubs".

When he began talking, he started laughing a dark laugh that sent many scurrying away from him.

"I mean he takes just about everyone from my kingdom. Although I can't blame it all on him. I did practically stomp Arthur into the ground so I could replace him as Ace, and destroy almost everyone else I knew to make my kingdom come to power so i'm really not much better, but that's besides the point".

The trio was extremely thankful that the teacher was running late, because if she came across the Alfred like this, who knows what might happen.

"I am the only constant. Even Mathew isn't a guarantee. He may be the king of Spades, but even he could get captured or turn on me easily. I'm fine with being alone; it's a sacrifice every Ace must make, especially the one of the kingdom of power". He finished, lingering on the last word a little longer than necessary.

Just like that he turned (leaving Draco slack jawed), and elbowed Canada.

"So bro', whatcha' reading?"

The two went into a conversation and acted as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

'The thing they should have been doing since they came to this school' they reasoned.

Draco turned to the trio sitting behind them and whispered.

"What was that all about?"

The three just shrugged, they were just as confused as Draco was.

At that moment Mrs. McGonagall walked in.

"Quiet down everyone" she commanded and the whispers floating around the room slowly dissipated.

"Good, now can I have your attention please?"

She stood up and held out her wand, her long sleeves handing off her robe.

"Now today we will be transforming animals into sculptures".

"Because that's going to help me in life" a kid muttered under his breath.

"Like so" she continued, ignoring the rude comment.

She placed her want next to the bird and counted "one, two, three, theraverto".

When she realized the bird went clear for a second, looking as if it were made of glass, but then transformed into a smooth gold and crystal glass fit for a queen.

"Now keep in mind, the glass will be in a shape that represents how the spell caster feeling."

"For example, today I had just gotten off a phone call with my boss and got a great review. Therefore I was feeling elegant and refined, and therefore I created a goblet".

"Now who wants to go first?" she asked.

She wandered down the aisle until she came to the desk of Ron.

"Mr. Weasley" she said.

"One, two, three, theraverto" she repeated to remind him.

Ron nervously tapped his want three times and chanted "theraverto".

The rat began to mold into the shape of a plate (he hadn't eaten enough breakfast), but it stopped halfway through.

It ended up being a sort of folded design covered in rat hair and a moving tail and squealing.

The rest of the class giggled while the teacher looked not amused.

"You need to learn to use that wand Mr. Weasley, you have it set wrong". The teacher stood and waked over another girl on the other side of the room.

'I really should have gone with a less complicated wand choice' he groaned in his mind while fiddling with all the buttons and settings.

The girl turned her rabbit into a sculpture of a butterfly landing on a flower.

The next into a girl whispering into another's ear.

Hermione had turned hers into an abstract piece of broken wires all tangled together, and Harry's into a literal brain.

The room went around, mostly happy sculptures, until they came to the twins.

"One, Two, Three, therateverto" the chanted.

Their rats began changing and molding.

Canada's turned green and stretched tall and circular, while America was spreading flat and red and black.

When it was done all the children crowded around the two awestruck at just how big and intricate they were.

Canada's stood a full six feet tall and had a masked man with a golden crown standing in the middle of green fire, and was standing on what looked to be a map of the earth.

The entire thing looked to be made of Emerald.

Except the crown and the people below.

One was wearing White and red with a red circle in the center, standing on the spot marked for Japan.

Another wearing black, red and yellow stood where Germany was.

The only countries without a person standing on them were America, Britain and France.

Curious the kids began searching for where those people could be, they looked over the top and saw standing in the center of the fire, four small people stood at the base of the much bigger mans foot.

Each took a corner creating what would be a triangle if you drew lines connecting them.

Each was wearing the same red, white and blue.

The one in the front had eyes burning a fiery red, actively looking for revenge for any who wronged him.

The next an amethyst purple, lustful, luxurious and attractive.

Last eyes of pure gold, searching the horizon for more and more treasure.

Half the students crowded around it while the other half were focused on America's art.

His was about as wide as Mathews was tall.

It was also more colorful but still had a main theme of red.

There was a man in an army uniform kneeling crying in the center of a large filed with bodies all around.

Surrounding the man in a circle were twelve toy soldiers.

Littered throughout the ring cards of every type.

Every type except Spade.

The entire ground was onyx and so were the many bodies lying on the piles of cards.

Nearest to the man kneeling in the center were three men dead, eyes still opened wide signaling a painful death.

Like Mathews, each distinguishable only by the eyes.

The same man with golden eyes, now lying with patches of red staining his otherwise completely black body.

Same with the purple eyed one.

This time however instead of a red eyed, there laid an almost identical looking boy, with eyes glowing emerald green.

On each of their chests a dark indigo spade of purple fluorite rests.

The same color as the man crying in the middle was draped in.

The man in the center had bright Red eyes, promising death for the one responsible for the act around them.

Ron saw the eyes and staggered back, memories playing in his mind.

Suddenly he remembered why Alfred's red eyes when angered, and Mathew green with envy, struck a chord with them.

"Meet me in the library after class" he whispered to the other members of the trio and slipped out of the classroom while everyone was still gawking at the figures.

Draco however had overheard and planned on meeting them there also, just behind a bookshelf.

"That is the most intricate design I have ever seen" the teacher gawked at the two masterpieces in front of her.

"Thanks" the two said in unison.

"It nothing like Ita-Faliciano's" Alfred said, quickly realizing he almost said Italy and changed it. "He's amazing at art".

'That was close. I haven't done that in so long. I wonder what happened?' he thought.

"But are you two feeling aright" she asked afterwards, realizing that they weren't exactly the happiest of sculptures.

"Yeah, Matt and I just had a horror movie marathon last night" America lied.

"Okay then" she accepted. "Do you mind if I keep these as examples?"

"Sure" said Mathew.

Using levitation, the woman brought each one at a time to a corner of the room to figure out where to display later.

"Everyone, back to your seats" she commanded.

Groaning but agreeing, the kids shuffled back to their desks.

Class continued, but this time it was Draco who interrupted with a question.

"Professor, I was hoping you could tell us more about the chamber of secrets".

He wanted to know as much as possible so he could prove that the twins had opened whatever it was.

It had been stuck in his head ever since he had seen that they had written '_the chamber has been opened'_ with the cat's blood.

The teacher frowned and all of the students looked at her expectantly and after a moment of tense silence she cracked and said "Very well".

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Sytherin."

She began walking around the room, making eye contact with each student, changing the mood drastically darker.

Not that America noticed, and for a change, neither did Canada.

The wonders of shutting off your brain.

"Three coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who" snickered Alfred.

"Salazar Sytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should stay in magical families. In other words, pure bloods."

Draco turned to smirk at Hermione, who was already glaring at him.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle called the chamber of secrets. But shortly before departing, he sealed it. Until that time when his true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherins view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle borns" Hermione sighed.

"Correct Mrs. Granger".

"Well, naturally the school has been searched many times and no such chamber has been found."

"Professor?" Hermione called out while Mrs. McGonagall turned away.

"What exactly does legend tell us is within the chamber?"

"Well the chamber" the teacher answered. "Is said to be home to something that only the heir can control. It is the home of a monster."

Everyone in the room was looking shocked, if not that, at least a little discomforted.

Except once again, the usual suspects, who looked without a care in the world.

"They ask why we think everything we do is suspicious, but look at them" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Hearing about such a ghastly creature and not even flinching".

When the teacher had finished her rant, the bell rung and the children were dismissed.

The twins walked out, planning on doing something normal teenagers due for once, like play Frisbee in the courtyard.

Hermione and Harry on the other hand rushed strait to the library to meet with Ron.

With an unexpected follower at their tail.


	13. Authors Note

Well guys i am officially caught up to where i was in the story. I probably won't post for a while, but when I do it will be loooong.

So please message me what you think and any theories. If you get it right i'll post in a shutout, along with any other interesting theories i found.

Also very soon you will be questioning Draco's sanity.

I hope you liked the little card-verse reference, it is also referencing a book i am currently writing and trying to get published.

So things to look forward to are, an exact description of what the medicine is, the truth behind the twins eyes, a few fairy tales, and much, much more.

Also, you will probably never look at Canada the same way again...

Well that's it for now, sincerely

ithefantasticfanatic


	14. Tales Of A Nation's Sins, part 1

Authors note

Hey i know this is early, but I had these done and figured why not post them now? I hope you like it and for the story in the next two chapter, i was thinking of making one for all the countries. Send me a message if you think i should and if so, what country should be which (trying to avoid spoilers).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here it is" Ron announced plopping a large book on the table.

The three were sitting in the abandoned library, and it was completely silent despite for the slight russle of papers from the wind blowing Rons book.

Since it was so nice out, the room was completely deviod of life besides them and Ron was extremely thankful of that.

"Here is what?" asked Harry, still slightly out of breath from running across the school.

"The reason I called you here" he said slyly.

'Hey being dramatic is my thing' huffed Hermione in her head.

"Just get on with it" she groaned.

"Well when I first saw the glowing eyes I couldn't help but feel like they reminded me of something. At first I just thought I was remembering it wrong, but once I saw the sculpture I knew exactly what I remembered."

"When I was young, my mum used to read me from this book every night."

"So how does that help us?" asked Hermione, a little jealous that for once she wasn't the one who found the book.

"I think that this story may have something to do with the twins" he answered.

"Look" he opened the book to a chapter that says '_Tales Of A Nation's Sins' _and the others began read.

Including a blonde boy hiding behind a bookshelf, thankful for his 20/20 eyesight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Wrath_**

**_Once upon a time a man ruled over an empire that stretched from sea to shining sea._**

**_A tall and handsome man, who believed power was the key._**

**_His deepest desire was to rule the earth, and bring his ideals to light._**

**_And all who would stand in his way, to make them feel his might._**

**_He was not just a man, but an embodiment of all under his rule._**

**_A people who fought others, and each other, always in a constant duel._**

**_From a very young age, just a colony, before he was an empire._**

**_He was just a small portion of land that was always under fire._**

**_But even at that age, he already showed the signs of wrath._**

**_Back when he tore up any and all that stood in his path._**

**_And anyone who wronged him in the slightest would find themselves burning on the steak. _**

**_And every smile not malicious was always a fake._**

**_So when he declared independence, other rushed to join._**

**_They all knew that every successful power had the wrath on which to coin._**

**_Soon he had won freedom, power, and land along the way._**

**_"_****_I am the nation of power. And this is my Manifest Destiny"._**

**_But as he grew bigger, stronger, and began to show his might._**

**_He took a look around his land, and it gave him quite a fright._**

**_On a battlefield where he had once only saw victory, he now saw blood and death._**

**_Land littered with hundreds of bodies that could no longer take a breath._**

**_He became horrified of himself, a recluse, ignoring all outside his shore._**

**_All because he didn't want it to end, he just wanted more._**

**_More pain, more suffering, more people in a mule drawn hearse._**

**_"_****_This is just not fair" he declared. "That I have been given this curse"._**

**_"_****_No longer shall my people bear the burden of despair."_**

**_"_****_I shall change; it's for the best, of this I do declare."_**

**_"_****_And when I do, y'all shall see"_**

**_He smiled to his boss._**

**_"__Everyone, from north to south, they will all love me."_**

**_So the young man, practically a boy, despite his boss's plea._**

**_Set out to start an adventure out on the sparkling sea._**

**_And in his travels across the world, he came across a mage._**

**_Reading on a cut down stump, his finger on the page._**

**_"_****_Young man, please tell me of your woes" he asked without a care._**

**_The boy stood unsure, but then sat down, using the ground as his chair._**

**_"_****_It's my soul sir" the young ruler began. "I need a way to change." _**

**_"_****_If I don't, I'll bring death and destruction, of this I am afraid."_**

**_"_****_For I am the spirit of wrath, destined to walk alone"_**

**_"_****_But I wish I could just give it up and hand over my throne."_**

**_"_****_Or at least" he continued, tears forming in his eyes._**

**_"_****_Be a ruler, no a leader, of which the world just won't despise."_**

**_The sorcerer nodded, and understood and reached into his bag._**

**_Which by the way, I thought I'd mention, bore a Russian flag._**

**_"_****_I have just the thing my good sir" he said, words clipped, and short and dry._**

**_The young boy nodded curious of what the man could hold inside. _**

**_"_****_These are the seeds of glutton, hailed from father frost himself."_**

**_"_****_Made by hand, with his dolls that he keeps on a shelf."_**

**_"_****_These will rid you destructive desires, those troubles will all drain"_**

**_"_****_It will prevent you causing other people's pain"._**

**_The boy smiled and quickly agreed, grabbing the man's hands, cold as ice._**

**_"_****_But be warned" the elder continued. "It does come with a price."_**

**_The boy removed his hand, slightly sullen; of course it must be so._**

**_In a world like his, there could be nothing that comes for free you know._**

**_"_****_Although you will no longer have desires of destruction, pain, or need of soldiers in the trench"_**

**_"_****_You shall now have an appetite that is impossible to quench."_**

**_The boy quickly agreed, despite the warning, he didn't mind the cost._**

**_'_****_One way I murder, and the other I eat. I see nothing lost'._**

**_'_****_If that's truly the case" He reasoned in his mind._**

**_'_****_I would choose Gluttony over Wrath at any day or any time'._**

**_The man handed him the handful of berries and gave a final word of advice._**

**_"_****_Each berry only lasts a short time." He warned, eyes trapping like a vice._**

**_"_****_And although the hunger will not ware off, the numbing effects will"._**

**_And when those words were spoken, the young man felt a chill._**

**_"_****_If you go to long without a berry your lust for power and death will return"._**

**_"_****_And your constant need of blood will continue and only feed burn"._**

**_Then the mage disappeared into the forest, and blended out of sight._**

**_The boy looked down at one orange berry and tentatively took a bite._**

**_He crunched down and the sweet began juice flowing down to his throat._**

**_He shut his eyes, because he knew, all he could do was hope._**

**_A few seconds later, he felt a jolt and his eyes now opened wide._**

**_He could feel a definite change going on inside._**

**_"_****_OMG, it cannot be, it's really working dude"._**

**_For now he no longer needed blood._**

**_But now he was craving food._**

**_The boy smiled and stuffed the berries into the pocket of his robe._**

**_And hurriedly sailed back to his home across the globe._**

**_When he returned, his hunger burned, and he ran up to his room._**

**_And ordered more than possible for one man to consume. _**

**_The maids signaled the chefs, and the chefs made a meal fit for seven kings._**

**_And the boy just simply sat there, playing with his seven rings._**

**_When the food came, he smiled wide, exited to the core._**

**_Pea soup, summer salad, French onion soup and more._**

**_He had it served to him on diamond plates and knives littered with gold._**

**_He dove in, without hesitation, not wanting it to get cold._**

**_The servers looked on shocked, but they all held their tongues._**

**_They knew anyone who defied the master, was soon to be hung._**

**_Promptly and quickly the maids cleaned off the dining set._**

**_But one made a mistake, what should have been her last regret._**

**_She dropped a cup and the porcelain shattered to pieces all around._**

**_She dropped to her knees and picked the debris off the ground._**

**_"_****_Oh please sir, don't kill me" she continued to beg and cry._**

**_"_****_I have two kids, and a husband, and I'm too young to die"._**

**_But the astonishment of all around, he didn't frown or scream or yell._**

**_He simply knelt down to pick up the pieces that had fell._**

**_"_****_Don't worry it was an accident" the young boy assured._**

**_"_****_There will be no more execution for things so petty. That is a promise secured"_**

**_The men and women, all let out a sigh, relief flowing in their veins._**

**_And the teen held true, to his promise, no one else was ever slain._**

**_Although they had noticed something was odd about the boy._**

**_He was no longer satisfied with the smallest of peasantry toys._**

**_His clothing went from rags and cotton. _**

**_To suits of finest silk._**

**_He went from drinking unfiltered water; to wine, Champaign and milk._**

**_But it did matter to the country, for them they did not care._**

**_They all now enjoyed the piece that had settled there._**

**_And the king too (although he now refuses to be called)._**

**_Lay in his lavish room with expensive furniture sprawled._**

**_Until one fretful day many years along the road._**

**_He felt a sudden flair up, as he strut down his abode._**

**_He ran into his bedroom and threw open the door._**

**_He knew he must take another seed, or soon he may cause a war._**

**_But when he reached into the bag, he let out a loud shout._**

**_For when he checked and double checked no berries would come out._**

**_"_****_What it cannot be" he declared in outright fear._**

**_"_****_I swear on my life, there had been more in here"._**

**_"_****_A criminal" he reasoned. "Oh it must be so."_**

**_"_****_We'll sweep the north and sweep the south, we must not let him go!"_**

**_The men and women quickly obeyed, fear renewed, they all sighed._**

**_It had been so many years since they have seen that shade in their leader's eyes._**

**_So many failed parties went out to find the thief._**

**_And every time they returned empty, much to their master's grief._**

**_But as days turned to months, and months into years, eventually the searching stopped._**

**_For now a bigger problem had emerged, a war that they could not, would not stop._**

**_The leader tried to stay neutral, he had recently turned nineteen._**

**_And after years without the berries, his self control had started to wean._**

**_And he had succeeded so far, no executions made._**

**_But fretfully that would all be quick to change._**

**_For very soon the war would take a visit to their base._**

**_And with that attack, so would begin, a four year game of chase._**

**_Invaders from east attacked and sunk their Pacific fleet._**

**_Many lives were lost that day, but at that the teenager hit his peak._**

**_"_****_That's enough" he screamed with wrath now freely floating in his veins._**

**_"_****_Because of this, this evil. I will teach them pain"._**

**_Immediately he went from a nation at peace._**

**_To one that which the world's biggest powers could not dream to reach._**

**_They built up every weapon and supersized their lives._**

**_They went from having hobbled huts, to ones that scraped skies._**

**_Their army went from a small trinket, to a massive force._**

**_And at the front stood the red eyed boy on his metallic horse._**

**_They fought; they freed and came out a hero in the end._**

**_They had managed to win the war, and all their friends defend._**

**_But for the teen it was not over._**

**_For he still had one last deal to dish._**

**_And it had to do with the island nation that had started all of this._**

**_He went to his bunker, deep underground and acted out his plan._**

**_Soon he knew there would be hell to pay on a certain, black haired man._**

**_Without a whimper, without a twitch or a second to hesitate._**

**_He truly did not care who he crushed when he was in the state._**

**_He pushed the button, crushed it in, and knew the deed was done._**

**_Then he stepped back and looked out, to watch the terror he begun._**

**_Soon the city was dead and gone, lost in a flash of fire._**

**_But this of course did nothing to sooth the empires ire._**

**_The very next day, another one down, this one just as deadly as the last._**

**_And there he was, standing at the helm, world domination in his grasp._**

**_He looked across the barren land, but one thing struck a chord._**

**_The man was that was once and now again, his best friend, dying on the floor._**

**_"_****_No!" he cried, looking away._**

**_"_****_This wasn't what I planned."_**

**_But he knew deep down, that was a lie, he wanted to kill the man._**

**_"_****_I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he chanted as he cried._**

**_Finally after four long years, the redness left his eyes._**

**_He flew back to his white castle._**

**_On his giant winged steed._**

**_And rushed to his room, on the top floor, where he could openly breathe._**

**_He out took a small locked safe._**

**_And inserted the key._**

**_And inside sat the last orange berry._**

**_He took a breath to calm his nerves._**

**_He had saved it for today._**

**_Because now was the time to use it._**

**_The time in which he could be the one to make hell to pay._**

**_When he held the world in his hands._**

**_A superpower alone._**

**_So he opened his mouth and down the berry goes._**

**_Just like the first, the last time he bit, he felt the sweet juice run._**

**_And he felt hunger in his bones. Burning like the sun._**

**_But the hunger masked the villainy he would otherwise crave._**

**_The horror and despair of which he was a slave._**

**_So as soon as it was over, he went back out again._**

**_To go and fix the destruction he knew his wrath could bring._**

**_He helped, and healed and built back up everything he could._**

**_He worked hard to try and keep that evil inside him from coming back for good._**

**_But as time wore on, the berries weakened and the hate inside him grew._**

**_Eventually it would come back, of this he surely knew._**

**_"_****_Oh how I hate, how I curse this evil burden of mine"_**

**_Because sadly this is not a '_****once****_' upon a time._**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Authors note 2: Hey guys, i hope you liked Americas story, Mathew will be posted soon (and you will never look at him the same way again).

I was thinking of creating a story like that for every nation and making it in a separate book.

You also see where the 'Tale Of' part of the title comes from on this book.

I hope you like my take on the 2P's and please comment on what you think, and try to guess what parts of history were being referenced in this story and who the 'mage' is (almost everything has something to do with some event, except the seven rings which references something else.) and lets see if you get right!

That's all for now, bye.


	15. Tales Of A Nation's Sins, part 2

**_Envy_**

**_Many years ago a boy was born into a world so cruel._**

**_An elder twin destined of the northern country rule._**

**_But living in their family, they must play by the rules_**

**_Even though they looked the same, he was destined as a tool._**

**_Living in an icy tomb, with too much land to spare._**

**_Although it most of it was too cold to settle there._**

**_He was treated like a ghost; people saw through him like air._**

**_He was cursed with average looks, and boring long blonde hair._**

**_No one ever noticed him, they ignored him every time._**

**_So he never once has he got to claim anything as 'Mine'._**

**_And he watched helpless as his southern brother grew._**

**_To become independent, powerful, and spread his wrath, he knew._**

**_He watched him leave him in the dust, abandoned and alone._**

**_For even his fathers had left him at the throne._**

**_And so with envy, he watched, his Twins Empire grow._**

**_While he had to be stuck in the same steady pace of slow._**

**_And one day, they decided to meet, they only thought it was right._**

**_To keep the green from his eyes, now that was quite a fight._**

**_He made his special pancakes, and waited at the door._**

**_He didn't admit, but he wished he could see his brother more._**

**_When the twin walked in, he stepped aside, an invitation to his home._**

**_And so the man did, wiping of the snow as soft as foam._**

**_They talked and ate together, just as they had in the past._**

**_But one topic that was brought up, hit the green eyed like a blast._**

**_"_****_I hated the way I was before, I'm so glad I could change." _**

**_"_****_You see now I'm no longer wrath thanks to these new berries from a mage"._**

**_The elder held back a choke, and eyes just marveled wide._**

**_His twin had given up his biggest power on his side?_**

**_And as soon as the younger left, he became filled with rage._**

**_How was it fair that he got to be on histories stage._**

**_"_****_I'm the one that deserves it!" he screamed and yelled and cried._**

**_'_****_It's just not fair, he doesn't even care of the gift he has inside.'_**

**_'_****_He got the sin of empire, of power and of brain._**

**_While I got stuck with envy of wimps, failure and of pain.'_**

**_But then it snapped, pieces in his brain, coming all at once._**

**_For he wanted it to change, and that's a promise that he trusts._**

**_And so he went into his room cackling and wrote out his plan._**

**_Soon there would be hell to pay on a certain red eyed man._**

**_He laughed and schemed and plotted, mischief rolling through his mind._**

**_'_****_For to bring down my twins empire, the berries I must find'._**

**_And when he was done, oh so much fun, his had this planned through and through._**

**_So then he got to work, for there was so much more to do._**

**_He got on his maple steed and rode in the night._**

**_Like a ghost, gliding through frozen tundra, it was quite a sight._**

**_He rode through his forests, his mind consumed with rage._**

**_For when he was done, it would be him, to take on turn on history's page._**

**_Eventually he came to the line, to his brothers border crossed._**

**_And came across his castle of white and of immense cost._**

**_He left his horse across the road, and began his dance._**

**_He snuck past all the guards and watchmen, he didn't take a chance._**

**_And thankful for his invisibility, he simply snuck right through._**

**_Now to hunt down his brother's room, was all that was left to do._**

**_He searched high and low and left and right but could find a trace._**

**_So he went up to the top floor, and brought an end to the chase._**

**_He saw the room, sparkling too, with gold and silver all around._**

**_'_****_Such a pig' he snorted. 'I can't wait to burn it down'._**

**_He searched the room and eventual he tracked the large bag down._**

**_He looked inside, and couldn't lie, he did let out a frown._**

**_"_****_This is what I came for? My brother big surprise?_**

**_"_****_I mean there are only twenty orange berries still inside?"_**

**_But knowing that it still meant much, he grabbed it and escaped._**

**_But didn't notice, one fall out, as on the floor the bag scraped._**

**_He rushed back home, ran to his throne, and stuffed it underneath._**

**_'_****_Oh now this is beautiful, all I need is phase two to bring him to his knees'._**

**_He waited a week, so that certainly, his brother would realize they were gone._**

**_And certainly, sure enough, he was not wrong._**

**_Search parties in red, white and blue swept from north to south._**

**_But of course, he never thought to check, his 'sweet elder brothers house'._**

**_And for once, he had a hunch, his invisibility _****_would shine._**

**_For sometimes it was great to not be noticed, when you tell a lie._**

**_And so he set out phase two, eyes glowing green again._**

**_To set fire to his brothers city, his capital, his brain._**

**_The men set out, their orders known, and marched through the woods._**

**_And at the helm the elder stood, ready to ruin his twin for good._**

**_When they reached their destination, not facing much of a fight._**

**_He saw his brother crying, his mind obviously not right._**

**_But he paid no heed, and not a care, to the madness he had stirred._**

**_For he felt all his twin's suffering was all rightly deserved._**

**_So he marched forward, fire in hand, and the match he began to light._**

**_And he watched the white go up, marveling in the sight._**

**_His brother heaved and clasped, breathing in heavy stuttered breaths._**

**_While he just stood there smiling, awaiting his twin's death._**

**_His army ran and battered all within their sight._**

**_And just like the army, the citizens didn't put up much a fight._**

**_He burned the press, tore down the town and lit all alight._**

**_And just as expected, down he went, the elder's eyes now shining bright._**

**_Once he was satisfied, he called back all his men._**

**_And once again through the woods he marched, away from his former friend._**

**_He retreated to his tundra, back to his home as cold as ice._**

**_And for once he didn't feel the need to pretend to be nice._**

**_He shooed away his servants, and told them not to call._**

**_He simply smirked as he made his way down into the hall._**

**_He went into an unmarked room, his favorite in his home._**

**_To most the contents behind the door will forever be unknown._**

**_He walked in and locked the door, he could not be disturbed._**

**_Inside was a gruesome sight that would leave most stomachs stirred._**

**_He always kept mementos from each battle he had won._**

**_"_****_Because what's the point of fighting, when bragging is all the fun"_**

**_And from his pocket, he drew a vile of red liquid with an eerie glow._**

**_And placed it on a pedestal with decorated with flags for show._**

**_Around the room there were hundreds on display._**

**_But he only had one to add, his favorite one today._**

**_"_****_I will take down each one" he smirked, his eyes glowing green and wide._**

**_And I will rise into the throne and cause the worlds demise._**

**_He let out a demonic laugh, like a toy, a creepy smile stitched onto his face._**

**_"_****_And then, oh then, they will find out, that I have won the race."_**

**_"I could imagine their thoughts" he chuckled, not a spot of humor found._**

**_He smiled as he imagined his brother lying on the ground._**

**_"_****_Oh sweet little…. What's his name?… I only know him as 'Who'?"_**

**_"_****_Well as you will soon find out, the joke is on you"._**

**_"_****_For I am the spirit Envy, and all else I will slay."_**

**_"_****_And unlike my brother, I am here to stay"._**

**_He kept throne, high and alone and his jealousy only grew._**

**_His brother rose once again, despicable but true._**

**_But whenever they met, it was a fret, but the elder held it in._**

**_For to everyone else, he was the kind and gentle twin._**

**_Little wimpy Envy, over shadowed by his brother's wrath._**

**_The place of peace and nature, of winter and of naps._**

**_He was not a place action, but also not a place a pain._**

**_Everyone just knew him as his brother's north, that is all, simple and plain._**

**_But if only they knew of the thoughts that lurked deep inside._**

**_The ones that the mage of Russia, to run for shelter and hide._**

**_"_****_That's it!" he declared._**

**_"_****_I can't take this anymore"._**

**_"_****_Of this act of innocence I am starting to get bored."_**

**_"_****_This problem of mine, I will just settle on my own."_**

**_"_****_And I know, just the way, to get my brother throne"._**

**_So he sought out a mage of Europe._**

**_From an island off of France._**

**_A man that had raised him, though he felt there was little chance._**

**_But thankfully and fretfully the man had heard his pleas._**

**_"_****_Who are you?" his old former parent teased._**

**_His smile grew cold and icy, he was not amused._**

**_The mage stopped when he realized he had lit a fuse._**

**_He had heard the stories of his former charge's ways._**

**_He had inherited Envy, not from his brothers he's afraid._**

**_"_****_Well I see you have grown up" the elder Briton praised._**

**_He made sure not to check his charges eyes, for they must have been crazed_**

**_"_****_Now what seems to be the problem, because I see none to complain?"_**

**_"_****_You know what's wrong!" the younger snapped, cogs turning in his brain._**

**_"_****_I'm done; I am finished with the behavior of my twin."_**

**_"_****_It's not fair" he declared._**

**_"_****_That I am a shadowed in his wins"._**

**_His eyes now glowing emerald, his glare just set deeper._**

**_The hill of sanity he was climbing just kept getting steeper._**

**_"_****_I need something that will end him"_**

**_"_****_Something that will bring him to his knees"._**

**_"_****_I want him begging for mercy, as painful as you please."_**

**_"_****_For when he's gone" he continued, his old mentors eyes growing in fright._**

**_"_****_Everyone will see just how well Envy can fight"._**

**_'_****_Bloody hell' the Mage thought somber, 'Oh what have I done'._**

**_'_****_This is my fault that I never thought to correct this, despite that he's my son'._**

**_"_****_I am sorry" he apologized, his smile clearly grim._**

**_"_****_My days of slaying are at an end, I can't help you kill him"._**

**_ "_****_And why not?" the northern nation asked, confidence creeping through his veins._**

**_"_****_He cost you your empire. Why not let him feel your pain?"_**

**_"_****_See him on begging; hear his pleas, as he's taken apart one by one"._**

**_"_****_Because if it was me, and it can be, I would just watch the fun"._**

**_His old mentor stumbled back when he saw his eyes aglow._**

**_He never realized, just how alike the twins were, you know._**

**_The mage bit his lower lip trying to decide._**

**_"_****_And I wouldn't mind taking the land in which he does reside"._**

**_The mage thought for a minute then came up with a plan._**

**_He reached into his bag and pulled out a pan._**

**_The younger raised an eyebrow, confused in every way._**

**_"_****_Please tell me exactly how that can help me, eh?"_**

**_"_****_Always so Impatient" the elder mage sighed._**

**_"_****_It's not the pan you fool, but what is held inside."_**

**_He banged the pot on the ground and off the handle broke._**

**_Then metal burned away, going up in a puff of smoke._**

**_Inside of the hollow handle, a blue vile laid._**

**_"_****_But be warned, my dear boy, there is a price to be paid."_**

**_The younger huffed and rolled his eyes, of course it must be so._**

**_'_****_I've said once, and now again, nothing comes for free you know'._**

**_"_****_You must take a sip, and it will give you might"._**

**_"_****_But give it to your brother, and it will increase his will to fight"._**

**_"_****_I'll take it" the boy shouted, grabbing the bottle from his hands._**

**_"_****_But this means my twin will die, just so I don't misunderstand?"_**

**_"_****_It will not kill him" the man reminded, eyes kept cast down._**

**_"_****_But it will give you the strength to take over his crown."_**

**_'_****_Good enough' the young man thought. 'I have nothing to lose'._**

**_And so he popped the off bottle, still glowing shades of blue._**

**_He tipped it back, and the liquids flowed, going right to his head._**

**_And in a fit of irony, it was he on his knees that said._**

**_"_****_What is happening?" tears forming as he cried._**

**_For the first time in many years, the green now left his eyes._**

**_"_****_Is this poison in this bottle? And what's wrong with my head?"_**

**_"_****_This wasn't supposed to happen. It's my brother who should be dead!"_**

**_"_****_Look my little poppet" the mage said, guilt building up inside._**

**_He remembered when he first took the medicine to make the gold flee from his eyes._**

**_"_****_I promise I did not hurt you. And that I have not lied"._**

**_"_****_For now you will be stronger without Envy at your side"._**

**_"_****_You idiot! Do you know what you've done?"_**

**_"_****_You haven't left me stronger, for now my weakness can freely run"._**

**_"_****_You took away my only power and it's not fair" he yelled._**

**_But within a few minutes his fiery vengeance was quietly quelled._**

**_He fell back and hit his head and the British mage sighed._**

**_"_****_I am sorry my boy, but there is much, much worse to ride"._**

**_And so he turned and walked away and left the boy a note._**

**'****Look I'm sorry poppet, I am not here to gloat'.**

**'****I promise you, not long ago, we were in the same boat'**

**'****I left you much more medicine and take it as you will'.**

**'****For without it your feelings of envy will return and your need to kill'.**

**_The boy woke up and looked around and read the note beside._**

**_No longer feeling anger, the boy just simply sighed._**

**_He sailed back to his home across the 'pond' he came._**

**_And returned back to his castle he still found rather lame._**

**_But despite how much empathy he now holds, he does miss the power so._**

**_But he values the life of twin much, much, more you know._**

**_"_****_Sometimes I wish I had kept the Envy of mine"._**

**_"_****_For even with the medicine there is no such thing as '_****Once'****_ upon a time"._**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Draco and the trio finished reading they just stared at the book in silence.

They honestly had no idea how to even react.

They knew this connected to the twins, it was too similar, to perfect for the situation to just be a coincidence.

But as for how, they had no clue.

"I told you I had something here." Ron said, still staring at the book. "I have no idea what it even means, but I now know why I recognized the glowing eyes."

Hermoine and Harry slowly nodded, still not taking their eyes off the texts below.

"…but…how does this even connect? I just don't understand?" Harry broke the new found silence.

"Maybe it is telling the story of their family?" figured Hermione and the two boys looked to her confused.

"Well, you know how the twins are orphans; maybe the people in the book are their parents or cousins. They just inherited the whole 'sin' thing from them. It would also explain why they are so rich, their family ruled the countries behind the scenes."

"That would make sense" Ron agreed. "But…" he trailed off, more gears clicking in his head.

The story seemed similar to something else he had heard before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Two men, younger ones at that, with eminence power that they got carried away with. In both cases were betrayed in the end. Rich beyond belief and were in charge of many people's destinies.

"….Salazar Slytherin…"

"Huh?" said Harry, missing the train of thought.

"Salazar Slytherin, these people seem identical to Salazar Slytherin, and who else would have that net of power? Are these people Salazar's sons?"

"But wouldn't that make the twins… oh God" Harry blinked, his head finally catching up.

"T-they are the heirs of Slytherin!"

"Remember, Alfred was almost put in Slytherin, he had the hat put him in Gryffindor. Mathew probably did the same." Hermoine pointed out.

"But they were so against the whole Mudblood plot?" Harry pointed out, refusing to believe that his friends could possibly be something so awful.

"Maybe it's not really them" Hermione theorized. "But what about when they turn into when they go into the dazes. Maybe Draco was right about the whole multiple personality thing. One is the Mathew and Alfred we know and the others are the Spirits of Wrath and Envy." Hermoine theorized.

"Either way, what do we do?" Ron asked the obvious question that no one had an answer to.

"Well… what are we going to do? Now that we know this, is there really anything we could do about it?"

"Honestly" Harry answered. "I have no idea. Why don't we sleep on it because there has to be some way to get through this, I know it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So the three bid there goodbyes and parted ways, leaving Draco alone in the now abandoned library.

'…'

His mind was completely blank as it processed everything it heard and read.

The twins, the idiots, the thorn in his side, the equivalent of an absolute evil to Draco, where actually spirits of absolute evil?

'No that is way too farfetched' Draco reasoned in his head. 'It probably is the split personality thing though, and maybe they were cursed when they were younger'.

'Either way' he realized, evil grin spreading and thoughts wizzing through his head like bullets. 'I know exactly how to ruin them now'.

With that, he strutted out, malicious grin etched into his features, oh yes this would be beautiful.

Perfect, and all he would need is a camera, some paper and some friends.


	16. Envy Written In The Plan

Draco's plan was going exactly according to schedule.

The notes he sent to the twin twits, Mathew's telling him to meet courtyard at four thirty, Alfred's the same for five, got received and responded in record haste.

He got students from all four houses' drama departments to agree to work with him for his little experiment, and the video camera is set up in the bushes, ready to record every precious second of what is sure to be the best revenge on earth.

'Oh this is going to be great' he praised in his head as he positioned the 'cast' and fed them their lines for the upcoming events.

'Proof that little Mathew isn't as innocent as he seems, proof that he is a crazed axe murder' Draco repeated in his head like a mantra. 'They will go down like a sinking ship, and I will cut holes in any lifeboat they manage to find.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Canada walked into the courtyard, invitation in hand.

It said to be there at four thirty and he was on time to the second.

When he arrived he saw that there were people from every house there, talking, laughing and generally having a good time.

The note said that it was a party for… actually the note didn't specify for what. But Mathew figured that it would be good to get away from his brother for a while.

Honestly, they have spent more time together in the past two years than the past two decades combined.

Sad but true.

Plus the fact they were starting to badly grade on each other's nerves.

They love each other, true, but they don't exactly have the most agreeable personalities.

So when he was playing around with his hockey stick in his room and his Canadian goose flew in and handed the note to him; he was ecstatic to find something to get rid of the boredom.

When Mathew walked in though, he was confused.

Now a days (whether he likes it or not) whenever he walks into a room, everyone's eyes immediately go to him and the whispering starts.

But today it was like nobody saw him.

No… that couldn't be. Ever since he got here people have been able to see him. The humans here weren't like the countries.

Please do not let the humans be like the countries.

"Hey guys" he shouted, his voice coming not to high above a normal speaking volume. "So have I missed anything?"

The people in the room completely ignored him, not showing any sign of seeing the northern teen.

"Hey, anyone? Hello! It's me, Mathew." He tried again.

This time he did get some attention, just as Draco had scripted.

"Hey dude" said one of the Gryffindors in his year, walking over.

Mathew let out a sigh of relief and didn't notice short, Latvia lookalike take a bottle from his pocket.

"So, Alfred, wanna play some video games after the party. I just got this sweet new one from the states."

Mathews smile dropped, this type of mix up hasn't happened since the first few days they got here.

What was going on?

"Uh sorry Royce, I'm not Alfred. I'm Mathew."

"Uh Roy" called out a girl from Hufflepuff. "Why are you talking to air? Are you finally losing it?"  
'Huh?' Canada thought, getting really confused and worried.

"Nah, I'm coming. There was this strange Alfred lookalike kid. He's gone now." The boy shouted back and walked over to his friends.

"I'm still here!" gritted Mathew.

This seriously hasn't happened since the last world meeting, and he refuses to let it happen again.

"Everyone!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I am right here. Is anyone going to acknowledge me?"

"Who said that?" a Ravenclaw girl asked, looking around and obviously not seeing him.

"Come on! Everybody? I am right here! Please somebody? Anyone!"

He tried a few more times, but no one took the bait so he searched around to see if there was anyone he couldn't possibly forget him.

He searched right and left and back again until his eyes landed on someone who, while he hated, would never forget him.

He hopped down from the table he forgot he stood on and made his way over to Malfoy.

"Hey Draco, what is going on?" he asked, figuring that even if he is just going to be barraged by insults, it would be better than being completely invisible.

Draco didn't even respond the first time, so Mathew tapped his shoulder (a little harder than necessary) and Draco turned around.

He looked around for a minute, as if trying to see who tapped him, until he finally spotted Mathew.

"Ugh, Alfred. What are you doing here?" he groaned, leaning against the wall he was up against.

"…"

Mathew was absolutely speechless. Draco had never, not once, _ever_, gotten the two mixed up.

He always knew which was which. This was not happening. His mortal enemy did not forget who he was.

"Stop messing around Draco." He said, keeping the worry out of his voice. "You know I'm Mathew."

Nothing but confusion passed along Draco's face and he said. "Oh you just look so much like someone I know and hate. Idiot American…"

"But anyway, who are you?"

Mathews jaw dropped.

'Who?'… 'Who?'… 'Who?'… 'Who?'… 'Who?'… 'Who?'…

No. He did not say who. Canada is sure he just misheard him.

"Draco you know who I am. Violet eyed twin twit. Madeline. Hockey nut. Ghost kid." He listed off the names he had been called by him.

Draco had a look of complete confusion that echo's Mathews perfectly.

"Wimp? Coward of Hogwarts? Alfred's slightly less annoying half? Psychopath? Pyromaniac?"

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell" said Draco, actual apology staining his voice.

"How do you forget someone who almost burned down a forest!?"

"Wasn't that Alfred?" Draco asked. Pretending to be thinking back.

'Seriously!' Canada screamed in his head. 'Now that hoser is taking even that away from me!'

The green glow was completely taking over. His eyes shined emerald, his hair growing slightly darker and persona taking on a wilder look.

He. Was. Not. His. Brother.

"No Draco. That was not Alfred." He gritted. "That was me. You know me. You _hate _me. You have despised me since the first day we met."

"We've met before?"

"You tried to curse me because I bumped into you on the train to Hogwarts. You backed me up against a wall. TWICE!"

"Still have no idea who you are" said Draco.

"You know instead of being my usual passive aggressive self and letting Alfred threaten you, I should have pulled out my hockey stick and _made_ you remember my name!" Mathew growled, getting more and more angry.

How could Draco forget him? Draco Malfoy? The boy who had been trying to kill him since they first laid eyes on each other?

Draco was starting to get a little nervous, but his plan was going so perfect he wouldn't dare ruin it now.

"I really don't remember you. Seriously, who are you?"

The envy was flowing through Canada freely, but he still had enough common sense left to realize that now, might be a good time for the medicine.

He reached into the pocket of his coat to pull it out, but there was a problem.

The blue vial was gone.

Mathew gulped and checked his remaining pockets. He could not have lost them. Not now. What is he going to do?

"But anyway, would you like a cup of punch?" Draco asked nicely.

"You are not supposed to be nice to me!" Mathew screamed in anger, just as Draco knew he would.

He planned this all down to the letter. He knew that in this case rudeness would get him nowhere.

That would offer Mathew at least the feeling that _somewhere_ in Draco's subconscious he still remembers him.

Feel that Draco still harbors _some_ emotions towards him, hate or not. Draco couldn't let even that slip through.

He was really glad that his dad made him attend all those acting classes when he was younger.

No, he had to make it seem that he forgot him entirely, and what other way than being kind?

Being nice to the psychopath would just reassure Mathew about the fact Draco had no idea who he was.

Genius if he says so himself.

"Why should I hate you? I haven't even met you before right now. Maybe you are mistaking me with someone else. Do you need any help finding him?"

"All I need to know is. Who. Are. You?" he enunciated the last three words.

And with that, Mathew's last bit of self control shattered.

"I am Canada" he said slowly and clearly, stuttered breaths clouding the air. "I am Canada."

'Bingo' Draco thought.

While Mathew stared off into space, Draco gave the signal for all the other students to leave the courtyard and they did just that.

Soon enough, all that was left in there was Canada, Draco hiding behind a bush, and a Camera next to him.

"I am Canada" he repeated again. "I am the spirit of Envy. I am the home of the kind. I am Canada."

"And no one is going to forget who I am again" he said in a sickly calm voice.

"He, he, he, he." He giggled like a broken doll, just as he had all those years ago. "hehehehe."

"He is going to die." He said merrily, skipping around the room.

It was returning to him. The dark thoughts, the need for blood. The fire spreading through him hotter than the sun. His previously frozen veins began to pump, allowing him to feel more free than he had in centuries.

"Well I can't kill him. That is physically impossible. But I can cut out his tongue and lock him in a room. Yes that's good. This way I will be the only representative for North America. They can't confuse me with…with…._him" _he spat out the last world like a curse.

Just at that moment, the door to the room pushed open.

It was five o' clock on the dot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey dudes what's up. The great Hero is here!"

America had been in a similar situation as his brother when he received the invite.

He had a pretty good day so far. Ate a few burgers, played a few video games, poked some things with a stick.

Life was good.

He was also in a great mood since he passed a level he had been trying really hard to win for the past few weeks.

America looked around the room and saw that is was completely empty except for his brother.

"Hey Canadia, funny how even when we avoid each other, we still manage to bump into each other, right?" he laughed.

The second he shouted though, Canada whipped his head towards him and was growling fiercely.

Even through the glasses the green was shining blindingly.

"Uh Can', I think you may wanna have a bit of medicine…"

"Stop telling me what to do!" the other screamed without his usual shyness holding back his voice.

It boomed across the yard, loud, strong and confident, each word falling down like hail.

"Bro" America tried to calm him down. "Relax. I don't know what you are so upset about but everything will be fine."

"Fine?" Mathew chuckled. "Fine!"

"No, everything is fine for _you_. Mr. Powerful, Mr. Perfect, Mr. _Visible. _ Do you know what it is like to be me? To not have anybody know you?"

"I know who y-"

"What did you say?" Canada growled eerily.

'Shit' America thought. 'I forgot to never say the word when he's like this'.

"Who?" Canada repeated. "Who? Who are you? Who is wimpy little guy who happens to be bigger than you! Cute little envy, but I don't really remember his name?" he mocked.

Canada's eyes were filling with the jade fire.

Gone. He needs his brother gone. Maybe not dead, since as he has learned before, that is impossible. But he needs to go away.

"Now _sweet, idiotic, little brother of mine_" Canada said in a sweet, silkily voice. "You have two options. No matter what you pick, you will end up with your tongue cut out and locked in an escape proof room. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

Draco was slightly shivering behind the bush. Mathew sounded too much like he was possessed. Too real in his threat.

Now that he is thinking back on his plan, he is not sure if he actually wanted Alfred dead or just scarred for life.

Either way, he sure as hell is not risking his neck to stop this. He wants to live.

"Canada, we can discuss this" America said nervously backing away.

"We are equal halves of the continent. You cannot survive without me just like I can't survive without you. We are both the spirits of North America. We cannot do our jobs if I am locked up with my tongue cut out."

'Did he just say spirit of North America? No, that can't be' Draco reasoned. 'Unless…'

'Oh My God'.

"Oh please" Canada snorted. "Since when have we been equal?"

"It has always been '_America this' 'America that'. 'Oh America is so strong' 'Oh America is so powerful' 'America is so blah, blah, blah" _he spat, rage growing in him more and more.

"You were always the favorite, even after the revolution".

"Why are you the favorite anyway? You are an idiot! You gave up your power _willingly_. Just like the disgusting filth you are. You just said 'why not give up the thing that everyone else would kill for and instead become a gluttonous pig'."

"I fought tooth and nail to keep my power of _envy. _The weakest, stupidest of the bunch. But I had to have it taken from me. England tricked me, but now that I am out I am not going back"

Canada felt the power flowing through him, so beautiful and strong. No cold, no restrictions. He was proud and confident.

Canada slowly pulled a series of knives from his boot and gave America such a cold and psychotic that it could only come from a tundra colder that Siberia.

"Well, that little favoritism is going to change today."

Canada hurled the knife at America, and Alfred managed to duck out of the way and behind a pillar just before it hit.

America was panting and looked just over the side to get his brother in view.

Canada threw again, landing just on the other side of the pillar, scraping America's cheek making it bleed.

"Oh brother of mine" Canada sang. "Why are you hiding from me? What is your sweet older brother going to do?"

America gulped and didn't move from his spot.

"America this isn't one of your action movies, I can just walk right over to you."

Alfred still didn't move and Mathew snorted, clearly annoyed at his brother, and began running over to the pillar.

As soon as he began running, America sprinted to the next pillar and so began the game of cat and mouse.

Draco was frozen in his spot, watching the movements that seemed to be ripped strait from a comic book.

Mathew, or should he call him Canada now, had his eyes glowing just like every cliché movie villain, and Alfre-America was making every maneuver with perfect precision.

"Please Mathew, this isn't you!" America pleaded as he ran across the courtyard. Another one of Mathew's knives scraped the back of his leg making him bleed.

While he cannot get hurt by humans or even most nations, he and his brother share the same blood, and such a long connection in their lands. So in other words, Canada can hurt him.

True all his wounds would heal eventually. Even his threat of cutting out his tongue. It would eventually grow back, but it would be as if he were a normal human. Slow and very painful.

"This is the real me" Canada shouted back. "The other me is just the watered down version. The one with so many drugs running through his system that it had broken him. I am the original. I am the better."

He threw yet another with perfect precision and Alfred yelped when he got cut again, this time on his right arm.

America flung himself behind yet another pillar, trying to tend to his wounds and ignore the pain.

"Ya' know" Canada said nonchalantly. Throwing a knife up in the air, twirling it then catching it by the handle. Leaning against the pillar just opposite of America's own.

"Belarus isn't the only Ruski who can throw knives. She's actually the worst in the family. Ukraine is actually pretty fierce when she wants to be. She taught me when I invited her over for pancakes one time. True story."

America was now breathing in heavy stuttered breaths, blood loss going straight to his head.

'Think' he commanded himself.

He couldn't land a punch on him even if he tried at this point, and that would be without the added hindrance of the dizziness.

He could feel the little pools of blood forming around where he got the cuts.

He forced himself to think, and sadly the only conclusion he could come up with was extremely dangerous, but it was his only idea.

"C-Canada" he stuttered out, using what was left of his strength to take the blue bottle from his pocket and loosely open the cap.

"I-I'm coming out, alright. Don't throw. I'll come with you, just don't throw."

'What!' Draco screamed in his head. 'You are not giving up like that. He is going to kill you!'

"Now you understand" Canada maliciously smiled.

America took slow, cautious steps out from his hiding spot. Every part of him aching as he did.

"Follow me" Canada commanded, looking at Alfred, his eyes glowing jade.

America slowly and carefully did and his grip on the bottle was becoming tighter and tighter.

He had no idea if his plan would work, but either way, he's just as screwed if he does than if he doesn't try.

"Now first off I need you t-"

Alfred interrupted him by charging forward.

Draco watched in shock screaming at the American in his head.

Canada was just about to launch another knife, when America popped open the bottle and threw it at his brother.

The glass cracked and the liquid went inside Canada's eyes.

Suddenly he dropped the knife and fell to the floor, a sizzling sign echoing throughout the room.

"Sorry bro" America apologized, the blood loss really getting to him now. "I am so sorry".

Glass was shattered on the floor and Mathew was on his knees just like what happened when Britain gave him the medicine the first time.

Just a lot more painful.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to complain, but the medicine was blinding him both physically and from making a sound. He lightly whimpered but that was about all he could do.

Draco was still watching, actually feeling pity for the two, both obviously injured beyond belief. He was actually worried Mathew would be blind forever.

But thankfully, slowly, but surely the green light that had festered in Canada's eyes ebbed away, leaving a faint stinging behind.

?

AN:

Well for those of you waiting to see 2P Canada, there he was in all his knife throwing, psychotic glory.

Draco, you really are an idiot. What about this planned seemed logical to you? What was going through your mind when... oh wait, I wrote you doing that, so it was me who is the idiot, huh.

Well anyways, hope you had as much fun reading as it was to write, and hopefully I will be able to post again soon :)


	17. All in his head

America was barely standing up straight, so trying to help his brother was completely out of the question.

True he has been shot, run over and poisoned more times than he can count; but all those wounds healed within minutes. So blood loss isn't exactly a common occurrence for him.

He was dizzy and nauseous and felt as if he was underwater. All of his cuts were barely even aching and while they were sore, that was about it; despite the fact he knew there was the red liquid everywhere.

He knew he had to stay awake at least. Wait until his brother had gathered himself back together and be sure that he still wasn't in his envy daze.

America was swaying side to side slightly, trying to get lost in his thoughts, think away the nausea until his brother woke up.

-0-

Mathew on the other hand was in complete agony. No nausea, just agony.

While the medicine does work by splashing in the eye, it burns through the tissue, searing it and burning.

The job of the potion is to shut down the parts of the nation's body that creates the need for violence which is stored in glowing green cells in his eyes.

But the cells had never had an attack so direct and strong before; so instead of just going to sleep, they were drowning causing the pain that Mathew was feeling.

Fleeting bursts of stinging flowed up and down his spine and all he could do was try and cry out the medicine.

-o-

Eventually he did manage to get the potion out of his system and while his sight is a little blurry; he didn't sustain any permanent sight loss.

"Ugh, what happened" groaned Mathew as he stood up, rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the lingering burn.

When he finished he looked up and saw his brother, eyes rolled back slightly, looking as if he were about to pass out.

He saw all the wounds and blood pouring out that proved that if his brother were human, he would have died instantly.

He also could tell immediately from the gash on his arm that it was made with a knife.

What the hell happened while he was out? And why was he passed out in the first place?

"Hey Ame', what's going on?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

America let out a sigh of relief and said in a shaky voice "Well I'm not the only one who got to go 2P at this school now."

Canada's eyes went wide as he looked around the now pretty much wrecked courtyard.

There were knives imbedded everywhere and turned over plants and benches.

The flag on the wall was wrecked and the doors were scratched beyond repair.

"…"

He was speechless. He had promised himself to never let himself fall into that place after last time. To never let his envy get the best of him again. But by the state the room and his brother was in, he doubted he kept that promise.

"Ame'. I-I'm sorry".

"Don't worry bro" the other weakly chuckled. "I'm just gonna take a little nap now, alright."

And with that, down he went, out like a light.

-o-

Draco was still sitting behind the bush, lightly in shock from what had just happened.

Those idiots…They are the spirits of North America? The thing his family had been hunting high and low for since the stone as discovered.

Generations had gone by having devoted their lives to the hunt, and it was standing right in front of Draco right now.

They are…are… what are they?

They're countries. The idiots he's been terrorizing without a second thought were the personifications of countries.

That must mean there are others. All those international friends that the twins have, they are all countries.

That explains how they don't have parents or why they are such extreme stereotypes

Also at that moment, Draco realized how truly screwed he was.

He just wanted to be a hero for once, but now that he knows this information, there is no doubt that everyone from the CIA to the MI5 to the KGB will be hunting him down to exterminate him.

Not to mention Alfred and Mathew.

Oh god, he is going to die!

Now a thing about Draco is whenever he starts to fear for his life (and he has no idea why he does this) he begins to sneeze.

It is an involuntary and completely useless habit, and both he and his father had spent years trying to rid him of it.

But sadly (just like many things involving Draco) that never worked.

"Aaachooo!"

Mathew whipped his head over to the bush and gave it a curious look.

Draco, seeing as he's probably dead anyway, decided that at least the video should be saved so people see that he was for once the good guy; so he pushed it into the bush where Canada wouldn't be able to see if he found him.

Mathew took slow cautious steps towards the bush. Praying that there wasn't anyone in there.

Of course, once again to that dreadful habit, Draco sneezed again.

This time Canada knew someone was in there and took pulled a knife out of the wall nearest to him, and took his hand from his pocket.

"Come out if you want to live" he commanded, keeping a steady voice despite the fact he was terrified. He really didn't want to kill a civilian who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Draco wanted to stay shut up in that bush for the rest of his life, but he knew that hiding would get him nowhere. The only way he has a shot of coming out of this alive was to cooperate and hope for the best.

So Draco shakily stood up, shaking like a leaf on a tree, and said "I'm coming out".

When Mathew saw Draco, his throat tightened as well as his grip on the knife.

"What are you doing here?" Shouted Mathew, flashing the knife menacingly at the snake eyed boy. "What do you know?"  
"I passed out during the party and I have no idea what you are talking about" he lied, and inched away from the glinting knife, still red with Alfred's blood.

"And why are you holding a knife to me, psychopath! Finally snapping?"

Draco knew he was probably digging himself in deeper; but if he acted like he really had no idea what was going on, maybe Mathew would spare him.

Well he's dead if he does; he's dead if he doesn't. so why not give it a shot?

Canada watched him warily. While he may not have as good a lie sensor as his brother, he still could pick up that something was not quite right about the situation.

He knows he should just throw. Better safe than sorry. Plus Draco had been too curious for his own good. Too smart and getting too close to the truth.

And Mathew is sure he knows. He has to know. And even if he doesn't, after seeing all of this, he is sure to run to the teachers and the charade will be up anyway.

He needs to kill Draco. He needs to toss. It would be simple, easy. They couldn't trace it back to him due to the finger prints, and even if they could, he and his brother could just retreat back to their capitals and their bosses will make sure that the incident never happened.

But…

"I can't shoot a civilian" he sighed lowering the knife. "I need to kill you, but I can't!"

"Why can't I kill you!" he shouted, getting angry. "I've never had this problem before, why am I having it now?"

'He's been in this situation before?' Draco couldn't help but analyze.

He suddenly has the feeling he just solved many of the missing person cases he was studying…

"You are Draco Malfoy!" Mathew yelled, more at himself than Draco. "You have caused me nothing but misery since we met. You have almost revealed me and my brother more times than I can count and have done more emotional scarring than any human we have ever met!"

"So why can't I kill you!"

The grip on the handle was almost enough to splinter the wood. It would be simple. One throw and he would never have to think of the grey eyed boy again. One flick of the wrist and he is safe and can continue living his life in perfect bliss.

So he slowly pulled back his arm, put his hand in position.

Draco froze up. He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready. But if he is going to go out, he is going to do it with pride.

"Just do it!" he shouted at Canada. " Get it over with."

"Or are you too much of a coward."

Mathew glared at the antagonist. One shot, one shot.

He pulled his arm back again and zeroed in on his target, Draco's shouts of antagonism edging him on.

And let it fly.

Draco closed his eyes; he didn't want to see his end.

His eyes were sealed tight for one second.

Two seconds.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Thirty seconds.

A minute.

Slowly with caution he opened his eyes. Not sure why he wasn't, you know, dying.

He reached just above his head and noticed the poof at the top of his hair was shorter.

The knife was embedded just above his head, less than a hairs width way from a kill shot.

"W-what?" Draco stuttered out in awe. He knew Mathew couldn't have missed. A monkey could have made that shot standing that close.

"I can't kill you" Mathew sighed.

To say Draco was relieved is the understatement of the century.

"But I can't have word of what you know going around either, eh."

So Mathew transferred his wand to right hand and chanted "Obliviate!"

Draco instantly got knocked out, head cracking against the concrete in a way that will obviously cause some problems later on, but since Mathew just saved his life he doesn't really care.

He hopes he did do the spell right, otherwise Draco will probably wish that he just got a knife to the chest.

And it was at that moment that Canada realized something very important.

He now has to carry two heavily injured people to the nurse's office, while he isn't feeling so good himself, and somehow not get in trouble for wrecking the courtyard.

"Uhhhh….I'll let Alfred figure his way out of this one. It was probably his fault somehow anyway." He decided aloud

So Canada went around and picked up the various knives around the yard, having to yank many out that were imbedded in the wall and wipe off others still slick with his brother's blood.

He slid them all back into the custom made slots in his boots, similar to the ones America has for his guns, and tried to fix all the toppled plants he could.

When he was done, he moved onto the two passed out boys in the center. He chanted a spell to make Draco float off the floor and swung his brother over his shoulder.

This was going to be a long walk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I know I said I would laugh when you two actually got hurt, but I just said that because I thought it would never happen!" the nurse fretted as Mathew basically collapsed at the door of the office.

She had been working on some paperwork since the room had been abandoned. It was reasonably late at night and there were no fights or other dangerous activities today and even the usual sick kids were missing.

She was even suspecting that there must be something wonderful in the air since in the first time in who knows how long, neither twin showed up even for a band-aide.

Well, now she sees why.

She dragged Alfred to his pretty much reserved bed and plopped Mathew down on the one to his right. Then went back and got the knocked out Slytherin and put him on the bed next to the Canada's.

"What happened?!" she asked Mathew as she began pouring various potions and herbal brews on Alfred's wounds.

"I don't remember" he lied. He was not in the mental capacity to think of a believable story right now. Plus it is true, he has no idea what happened except his 2P envy came out and went all knife happy on America.

She nodded and continued to feverishly working on Alfred, now moving onto the wound on his right shoulder.

She put a bandage around the large cut to stem the bleeding and said some medical spell.

When she was satisfied for now, she moved onto Draco.

"What about him?" she asked Mathew, hoping for a better answer.

"Sorry miss. I have no idea. I just woke up and I saw they were lying on either side of me."

She nodded again, and since she didn't know what was wrong with Draco, she decided to let him sleep for now and if he doesn't wake up within twenty four hours call in some help.

"What about you honey? Are you alright?"

"Just an awful headache" he told her. "Also my eyesight is a bit blurry".

It still was. On the way here he must have hit Draco against every wall.

Although not all of those were accidental…

She reached into a cabinet behind her and picked a red pill from a bottle labeled 'eye medicine' and took a green from one that said 'headaches'.

She handed Mathew the pills and a glass of water and Mathew downed them without a second thought, just eager to get it over with.

He was also pretty scratched up, but he didn't want to take any attention away from his brother at the moment, so he just asked the lady if it was ok if he could take go to sleep here.

He saw on the click in the corner of the room that it was already eight thirty, and while normally they are up way later, he was exhausted.

The woman asked him to stay in the office over night, just to be sure that nothing was really wrong with him. He agreed and pulled back the little curtain separating him from the beds on either side of him.

The second his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Draco's Mind**

Draco was awake. He was conscious. He heard _every _word and phrase going on. He felt the bumps on the head from Mathew. He was still completely aware.

The thing is, why? What was going on?

The Slytherin felt every memory of the past few hours begin slip away.

Draco tried to grasp onto the wisps of thought that would pass by, almost as if it were a cloud passing in front of him. He would reach out and grab it and it would scatter and mix with the surrounding mists.

What was his name?

Start with the basics, Draco decided. Work his way up to the minor details.

His name is Draco Malfoy. He goes to Hogwarts School Of Magic and Wizardry. He is a third year. He is a Slytherin. He hates 'the trio' that consists of Harry Potter, Hermione Mudblood Granger and Ron Weasel. The people he hates the most are twins named Alfred F. Jones and Mathew Williams.

With that last thought some bell rang in his head.

'This must have something to do with them' he reasoned. 'But then again, when does it not?'

Memories began pouring in one after the other.

The day they met on the train. The fireworks launcher. The potions incident. The day with the broom prank.

The trick he pulled with the newspapers. The truth or dare and scars. The day he pounded in the fact they were orphans and got them to actual show an emotion other than violence. The day in Herbology where he cut their earphones and they should have either died or passed out.

On the edge of his memory he felt as if he were missing something. He faintly remembered a book of some sort but that was about it.

He knew there was more. There had to be.

But what is it?

He knew it was important; life changing even.

So why can't he remember it?  
He was screaming in his head. "It's not fair! I know I am missing something important! I can end them, I know I can!"

"But what am I forgetting?"

He fought his brain trying to get into that little blocked off section where the important event that is being hidden from him is held.

His psyche was battering down the door blocking him off. But just as when one tries to actually batter down a door in real life, it began to get sore and tired.

He let out a mental whimper as he gave up and rested.

…he was still passed out.

'Well what am I supposed to do now?' he asked himself the very valid question.

Obviously getting back his memories was out of the question. Either his brain was preventing him, or some spell. But either way battering a metaphorical steel door was not going to help the situation.

He wasn't going to be able to sleep. He already 'sort of kinda in a not so really way'.

He didn't want to just lay there doing nothing, he would die of boredom.

So he decided that while he has this time of complete access to his memories except for the locked down ones; now might be a good time to get some dirt on people.

Right now his head was working much like a computer. The different files available to him with a single command of his thoughts.

He could see vivid pictures of things from when he was two, as if they had happened just yesterday.

So he searched though the 'files' of his head. Eager to find something actually useful in there.

Eventually when he got closer to the newer years of his life, he came across one that could hold some value.

'What?' he gasped. 'I-I? Huh?'

Suddenly his brain sparked and if he had control of his facial muscles, he would have had a sinister smile.

'Oh how revenge is sweet.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN-

Hi guys, so i hope you like the update.

By the way, the 'Kinda sorta in a not so really kind of way' is a shout out to my dad who made this his catchphrase. He has been with me in this since the begining and i thought he would like his phrase in here.

Please message me if i got anything wrong, and hopefully I can update again soon :) I already have the next few chapters planed out and some segmants written so this is going to be fun.

PS. The twins will soon be getting a not so little friend ;) try to guess who it is.


	18. Old Friends (And Enemies)

While Hogwarts is a large school. It is still a school so the population of students is equivalent to one of a small town. And just like in a small town, even the tiniest bit of news spreads like wildfire.

And this wasn't a tiny bit of news.

"What happened?' gossiped on girl at the trio's lunch table to the other teenagers sitting around her, each alight with the latest rumors.

"I don't know. All I know for a fact is that Draco and the twins are all in the infirmary. I heard that Alfred was hurt the worst. He's covered in cuts and bruises, while Draco and Mathew just have awful headaches."

"Wait, what?" asked Hermoine. How had she have missed this. "What happened?"

"Oh, we just found out that Draco and the twins got really hurt. Mathew dragged his brother and Draco up to the infirmary than basically passed out. Draco was already unconscious by the time Mathew got there and so was Alfred, although he was hurt a lot more."

'Wait a second' an idea popped into Harry's head. 'He got hurt? But he can't get hurt if he's a spirit. He didn't get hurt when he fell those eleven stories, so why now?'

"So Draco was with them?" he asked. Of course Draco had to be involved somehow.

"Yeah' she answered. "He had an awful bump on the back of the head."

"Thanks" said Ron as he turned back to his three friends sitting in front of him. "…so any ideas? Because last time I checked; Alfred has punched through steel walls, pinned a fly to the wall by it's wings with a single shot and fell eleven stories and nothing happened; so how could Draco, or even Mathew possibly hurt him that badly?"

"I don't know' answered Harry. It was improbable and odd and he wasn't going to pretend it wasn't. He really had no idea.

"I don't know either" answered Hermoine, a defeated look on her face. Saying those three words 'I don't know' is one of the hardest things for her for her to do.

"But why don't we just go ask?"

"What?"

"Simple" she explained. "We had always gotten way more information when we were friends with them, than where we are right now. So we need to re-friend them."  
"I don't think it's that easy" said Harry. "I think we really broke their trust when we accused them, so deserving or not, I don't think we are very high on their friend list right now."

"Does anyone else feel like we're talking about Facebook?" Ron asked out of the blue. He had caught a bit of Alfred disease over the past year or so, not really getting when things should go unsaid.

"Ignoring that." Continued Hermione. 'We just need to earn it back. We did the first time when we investigate too much didn't we? I'm sure they'll get over it soon enough. But for now, why don't we go pay them a visit to apologize and maybe get back on their good side."

Agreeing that it couldn't hurt, the trio stood up and packed up their things. "Maybe we should bring them something. They probably haven't had anything to eat since whatever happened, so we should probably get them something" Ron suggested.

The others agreed and grabbed some chocolates, syrup flavored candies, burgers, and other things the twins would like. They even grabbed some stuff for Draco, mostly because they have a feeling that if the twins were hurt and he was with them, he probably was a wreck.

So off they went to the infirmary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh, what the hell?" America groaned sitting up.

For the first time, he actually managed to get up before his brother.

He looked to the curtain besides him and pulled it back, to see Mathew still dead to the world, not a single wound on him.

'What happened?' he questioned in his head as he put his hands behind him to push himself into a more comfortable position, but was stopped by a searing burning sensation.

"Ouch" he yipped, pulling his arms back suddenly, causing himself to fall onto his back.

He looked at his arms and saw that there were various cuts and bruises all along them. Some no thicker than a paper cut, others where he must have been stabbed almost the bone.

He looked on his body and saw that there were many more. A deep knife wound lay on his right shoulder and left leg. Little flecked ones prance up and down his torso and back and pretty much everywhere else. He had some bad bruises too and knew there was only one person who could have caused these injuries.

"Mathew!" he screamed out. The memories were coming back now. He knows that he didn't say anything when Mathew first came out of it, but that was because he was dazed over and trying not to pass out from blood loss.

Oh great. How come he is always seen as the violent one, when Canada caused _this _when he gets into one of his phases?

"Shut up twat" snapped a boy two beds over. "I have a bad enough headache already."

Draco had just woken up from Alfred's yelling and his head was pounding like a drum.

He looked around and realized he was in the Hogwarts nurses office, again.

'How did I get here?' he thought to himself. He tied to think back but he couldn't remember anything. Last think he remembers he was following the trio of imbeciles to the library to do…

… What was he doing?

Why can't he remember anything?

America narrowed his eyes at Draco. He was not in the mood for this. "Why are you even here?"

"…I don't know." Answered Draco honestly. He really had no idea. But since the twin twits seem to be here too, it probably has something to do with them.

"What are you doing here?"

America glared at his brother slightly. Alfred has never actually hurt him when he got into one of his phases, yet Canada still says he is the overactive one. Sure, it may or may not simply be because when wrath takes over he just forgets about Mathew entirely. But still.

"Him" he answered bluntly. For once he gets to play the blame game. It may not be as satisfying since his brother isn't awake, but it still feels nice for it not to be his fault for once. "Completely his fault."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Did he seriously expect Draco o believe that little Madeline beat up Alfred with his super strength. Then the day in potions came back to him.

…oh…

Draco now actually took the opportunity to look at Alfred and realized that how heavily injured he was. He had bandages everywhere and gauze wrapped around his head. The little skin that was showing was completely black and blue with bits of red that obviously came from cuts and scrapes. His skin looked like a bowl of captain crunch.

Wow, he really shouldn't be complaining about his headache.

"…Uh are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just waiting to have a few words with Matie-o" America said with a slightly sinister smile. "We are finally on equal ground…although I don't remember him being in a full body cast."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, working hard to avoid the elephant in the room and be at least semi-civil with each other, when they were thankfully a light groaning was heard.

"What happened?" Canada said as he rubbed his head sitting up. "And why do I have such an awful headache?"

He looked to the side and saw America smirking. It was never good when America smirked.

Then he actually looked at America, not just his face and blinked a few times.

"What happened?!"

"Welp, we are now on even ground mister 'pacifist'." America said simply and curtly. He tried to air quote the last word, but moving his arms hurt too much. He should be fine within a week though, he still will heal pretty fast since he is a nation, just not instantaneously like a normal wound. And he will feel, every second of it.

This is going to fun.

Canada was going to apologize to his brother (for the first time (justifiably) in who knows how long) when a little white fluff ball appeared from under the covers.

"I leave you alone for just a few months to take care of that idiotic rabbit and you go all crazy and nearly murder your brother. Again!"

'Did he just say again?' Draco noted.

"Well, uh, you see." Canada stuttered out.

"No. No excuses. Do you realize what I had to put up with for the past few months? Ugh guardian training sucks. and worse, I was stuck as partner to that rabbit, who by the way, is not even worthy of guarding a stick let alone a person."

Draco watched completely confused as to what was going on. Was that bear talking?

As Draco was brewing in the complete ludicrously of the situation (although he was pretty used to odd things now a days) a bunny popped out of thin air and sat on America's lap.

"Maska what the hell happened! I leave for a few months in order to annoy the polar bear and you somehow end up like this! That is totally not heroic dude."

Now Draco was just blinking. What on earth was going here?

"Did that bear and rabbit just talk?" Draco asked incredulously. This was weird even for the twins.

"Oh, sorry Draco" Canada apologized, and then simply shut the curtain; separating Mathew's and Canada's beds, and they were also thankfully soundproof due to spell the nurse had enchanted.

How convenient.

"Look, it was all caused by a tincey tiny miss understanding" America explained. "But I'm fine. I'll be better in no time. No need to worry."

Both the spirits glared at America. At least Manabohozo was trying to glare, but after a few seconds he just started laughing.

"LOL, whatever." the bunny waved off with his paw. "It's not my job to keep you out of trouble. So what are the deats?"

"That is exactly your job!" screamed Nanuq. "And you are awful at it!"

"Hey, who has the superpower here?"

"Shut it!"

"You can't make me, you can't make me." The rabbit teased, hoping up and down.

"I hate you!"

"Why?"

Nanuq was now growling fiercely at the rabbit. Why did he have to subjected to this torture? What could he have possibly done to deserve having to spend every waking moment with that imbecile?

"Because you are an insufferable, annoying, brat!"

The rabbit stuck out his tongue and America pet back his ear.

"You show him. Nanuq is a mean old thing, he's guarding boring old Canadia."

"Shut up!" the spirit and his charge both yelled at the other two. "Just shut up!"

"Nope" Alfred popped the P. "You have to be nice to me until I heal since this is your fault. So I get to be as jerky as I want and you just have to take it."

"What says I have to do that?" Canada raised an eyebrow.

"The bro code of course." Answered Alfred, high fiving the bunny on his lap. They were completely in sinc with each other, especially when it came to annoying people. They love to pull pranks on all the nations, which is great because no one ever suspects the rabbit for placing a whoppie cushion.

Mathew was glaring at his brother when it came back to, him. What had happened in the courtyard two days prior. Wow. He really Draco get to him that much? This was just odd. He should not be slipping into his Envy mode so easily. Actually even Alfred who was notorious for doing that was going off the meter way too often. Something fishy is going on…

"So Canadia, what made you go all psycho on me anyways?"

"What do you think?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and then winced back. He really, _really _wanted to be much more angry about this, but he's done this to many others before and Mathew never (awfully) berated him, so it would not be exactly fair to do it to him.

"Hmm let me guess, does it have to do with a boy who I should have murdered on the train last year?"

"Yep."

"What did he do?" America growled slightly, fist tightening. But his hand was still injured so all that did was cause him to flinch back.

Mathew debated telling his brother what actually happened. It would have been pointless to spare Draco just to have Alfred kill him. Even if that may not be so bad…

"I over reacted, all right. He got a few kids to ignore me and it just really set me off." He said calmly. He decided to leave out the more specific details (and that they were not as close with the drama department as they had thought they were).

"Wait, that was all that set you off?" asked the polar bear. "That shouldn't happen. The medicine should prevent that. And apparently that idiot's" he said pointing to the bunny. "Hero obsessed moron has been doing it more too."

"Yeah, dudes. What's going on?" asked America, still lightly petting the bunny in a way that didn't agitate his wounds.

"Ugg, can you guys be quiet. Thanks to this mess I had to be dragged out of my bed at three this morning" groaned the rabbit. "Why do I have to get involved anyways?"

"Because that is literally your job description!" growled the Polar bear again. "And this is why the teachers hate you."

"I passed top of the class didn't I?" the bunny winked. True, he had cheated once, maybe twice (Nevada was known for many things. Including Native American culture, and gambling. Manabohozo found a way to combine his two western loves) plus he just got things quickly and could, quote 'BS his way through anything'. So he ended up getting tied with Nanuq for top of the class.

"Look guys, we're fine." Assured America. "Can we talk about this in a few hours when I'm not wanting to kneel over and die." He said with a completely straight face.

"Oh stop with the Dramatics" the bear rolled his eyes. "We'll come back another time. But don't think this is over." And with a final glance, the bunny and the bear disappeared in a flash of light.

"…so I'm going to take a nap know" he said randomly. Really just breathing took tremendous effort on his part right now. But in a few hours he should be much better.

"Yeah, yeah" Mathew said absentmindedly as he pulled a book from besides his desk.

So America did just that, laid back down and was out like a light while Canada read and Draco just sat there staring at a wall wondering why he couldn't even remember why he was here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

"Yes, yes. I'll pay for the damages." England sighed into the telephone. "Yes they are my little bothers. No I am not their guardian. So they tore up the entire courtyard?"

'This is getting ridiculous!' he groaned in his head. 'They are a few hundred years old, they need to act like it!'

"I am aware of their behavior and I do intent to fix it" he told the woman on the other end of the line. It was six in the morning and he had been woken up by a call on his phone, the only one that is able to communicate between the magic and mortal. And guess what it was he had been awoken to. Apparently his idiotic little brother probably had forced …caradia?...canapainia?...uh….Canada, yeah that was it, Canada, into some half assed scheme and ended up getting themselves and that Slytherin boy into the hospital.

"Have a good day" he told the woman as he slammed the phone back into its charger.

"So obviously they can't be trusted alone." He reasoned. It was a bad idea from the beginning, they needed guardian ship, someone to keep watch over them… but it sure in the queens name was not going to be him. You couldn't pay him to spend his time stuck watching those idiots for another four years.

France certainly wasn't an option. Instead of getting calls of complaints for the twins crazy behavior, he would be getting lawsuits of sexual harassment.

The only other nations with magic that he could think of were Norway and Romania, but they certainly won't be of much help. They're not much fans of his school since apparently it is 'wrong' to separate the kids like that, and according to Romania Hogwarts stigmatized Vampire, Werewolves and the bunch as monsters. Norway is also appalled by the treatment of trolls there. Plus on top of all that, the magic trio is not in very good standing with each other right now. Someone screwed up in their base while performing a spell and is refusing to fess up. (It totally was not England. Sure, it was made while trying to summon a demon again, but that doesn't mean it was him. Or the fact he was the only one there, it could have been anybody). So long story short, they were out.

But they are the only ones he knows about that have the right kind of magic. Except of course….

"No!" he shouted banging his hand on the desk. His head was starting to hurt already, oh god, it was still only seven. He still had another fourteen hours left to his day.

"I am not getting involved with him again." He decided. There is no way that he will ever call upon, that, that, monstrosity to help him.

He continued that train of thought as he picked up the phone and dialed said monstrosity's number. It was probably just because it was early, he had not gotten enough sleep and was desperate that he in any way shape or form figured this might work out. He also was well aware he would regret this in the future, but right now, didn't care.

He pushed the button and within one ring, the usual deep, disturbing and strangely whimsical voice rang out. "You called?"

Britain groaned again and rubbed his temple. "Yes, I called. I need a favor."

"What sort of favor do you wish to ask?" the other party questioned, childish curiosity staining his voice.

"I need you to watch America and his brother at Hogwarts until they graduate" England said without hesitation. It would be best to just rip off the bandage.

After a full minute of 'Kols', the other party said "Why would I give my valuable time to keep that capitalist pig out of trouble? It is much more fun to watch him come crying to me for help when he collapses himself."

Arthur sighed again. He knew this was going to be a hard sell. Who would want to give their time to watching the overgrown (or in this case under grown) teenager.

"You are the only one who can. Hogwarts only excepts wizards and the only other magic countries are ignoring me. I just need a favor alright?"

"Nyet."

Arthur rolled his eyes and decided just to buy his way out. "I'll pay you in Vodka."

"…deal."


	19. Healing

The trio had wanted to see the twins in the hospital but… they didn't want to at the same time. They were still iffy about the twin's behavior around them and quite honestly a little terrified of them.

So Procrastination took over and, now it was too late.

A few days had passed by, and while America certainly was not sunshine and rainbows and still was aching just about everywhere, but as far as external visable wounds went, he was perfectly clear.

He waved to the woman nurse who had been watching him all week as he headed out the door, finding his brother waiting for him.

"Finally got sprung, eh?" Mathew raised an eyebrow giggling a little. His brother had not stopped bothering him since he got admitted into the nurse's office.

Constant messaging on his phone asking him to bring Burgers and toys and a million and one other things. It was a nightmare! But what was Canada supposed to do, say no? He kind of (okay completely) is the reason he was stuck in bed with nothing to do in the first place, so he owed at least that to his brother.

"Yeah dude, finally!" he cheered slamming the large doors behind him. "I was bored out of my mind."

"Well you're out now, and my debt is paid" the Canadian said as they walked forward into the empty hall. It was nearing the end of the day, only about twenty minutes were left in the class period so his teacher allowed him to leave early to pick Alfred up from the office.

News had traveled fast around Hogwarts, almost scarily so, and everyone had been crowding Canada for the past four days asking about what happened with the fight.

For obvious reasons, he said nothing. Draco couldn't remember what had happened either and had been harassing Mathew for answers, of which he never received.

"So anywhoser" America perked, almost hopping. He could deal with the ache, he was just happy to be able to _move_. He'd forgotten what it was actually like to be injured. Man it sucked. "What did I miss?"

Canada fished a stack of papers out of his bag and handed it to his brother. There was a note on top that read '**_Make up work; Alfred Frederick Jones'._**

"I keep telling them that it's _Freedom_ Jones." Alfred groaned shoving the papers into his bag without any care for the organization. "Why can't they understand that?"

Mathew shrugged and they kept walking down the marble halls. Class would be over in about another eight minutes or so and then dinner would be served, so they figured they may as well head there now.

They walked into the large cafeteria, deserted and devoid of all life. It was eerily quiet actually, kind of creepy seeing the usually so lively and energetic place reduced to a dessert-esque atmosphere.

The food was about to pop out though since it does five minutes before class ends every night.

"So do you want to eat here or back to our room or eat here?" asked Mathew. The two of them haven't eaten in the dining hall in a long time now that he thinks about it. They have been trying to avoid Harry and the gang so they wouldn't have to deal with them.

America wanted to say to eat back in their room, it was safer and involved less risk, but at the same time he was done with alone time with his brother. He's an extrovert so he gets bored. He has been hauled up in those four stone walls of Arthur's enchantment room for weeks before the incident at the party.

So he decided to just excuse this for arrogance. "You know what dude, why not? Are we really going to let some kids scare us into hiding up in our rooms? No way, I am the great Alfred F. Jones, a superpower! I am not going to duck my head and scurry away like a four year old... or Italy..." He concluded, plopping down in their old seat.

Not even bothering to reply to his brother's rant, Canada simply sat down next to him in his practically assigned spot.

The clock rung five to; and the food appeared on the table in front of them.

As usual they had a full assortment. Some bacon and eggs for the breakfast for dinner lovers, some steak, salads, soups, breads, pork and other things lined the rows of tables.

America reached for the obvious, burgers, while Canada was very pleasantly surprised when he discovered they had poutine on the list of oddities today.

He grabbed one of the trays with the beautiful food on it; one almost as good as pancakes and began pigging out. He melted a bit as he took the first bite. Mathew hasn't had his favorite dish since he was last home.

How long ago was that? The twins had come to England for some more training a few weeks before school restarted (and there was no way Britain was going to let anything remotely French, like poutine, ruin the sanctity of his home) and of course they had been in school for a long while.

But really, he cannot decide whether time is flying by or inching across.

They dug into their plates, America especially happy to have gotten away from the hospital food. While Mathew usually brought him some burgers, they were usually cold by the time they got to him.

"So, just wondering, am I allowed to kill Draco?" America asked nonchalantly, not noticing the clock striking the end of the classes and the kids beginning to file into the room. "He does deserve it for pulling that trick on you in the courtyard and getting me stuck in the nurses."

"No America, I did not refuse to kill him just so you can" Mathew answered, not taking particular notice either. "Besides, If one of us deserves the right to knock him out, tie him to a stake and burn him like the witch he is, it's me."

"No way, it would totally be me." America defended. "Plus that is such a lame way to go. With burning, psh, that is so old fashioned. I'd go with a shot to the head. Quick, easy to get away with and I get to use trusty old Florida."

Florida is the name of his gun. Everyone thinks Florida is…well….you know… but really look at a picture of a map of the states, and then a firearm, and you'll see why.

"But that's too painless" retorted Mathew. "What about stabbing him with hot pokers like they did with Edward the second."

"Who?"

Mathew let out a deep sigh, the irony of the statement not washing over his head, and said "One of England's kings."

"Ohh…so can I still shoot him?"

"If we were going to kill him, yes, but since we are not, no. America you cannot go shooting all your problems. I know that is usually how you solve things, but real people don't regenerate when you do."

Alfred huffed and said "real people are stupid."

Mathew shrugged; he sometimes feels the same way. Then again, non real people, AKA the nations, weren't exactly sunshine and roses (Okay maybe France, but he takes it too far with the second) either. And the intelligence ratio is not always that high up either.

"I don't know why you have that fascinations with guns either. Remember back in the old days wh-" He cut himself off when he noticed some jaws drop in the corner of his eyes. Oops.

"Uh bro?" America asked. "What's going on?"

Canada, gestured to the group behind them and said "I think we may want to stop this conversation."

Draco who had heard everything from 'burn him at the stake' forward was staring wide eyed.

"Seriously!" He yelled at the two. "For once I didn't do anything!"

America narrowed his eyes threatening at the Syltherin blonde. Why didn't Mathew kill him while he had the chance? Had it been him, Draco would be nothing but a carcass at the bottom of the lake outside of Hogwar-

'Stop!' America commanded his head. This was getting weird. He should not be having these violent thoughts. What's going on with him? He's the hero who is supposed to help not hurt, yet he feels so much anger bubbling up inside. What was going on? Was the medicine starting to lose its effect? Maybe he should up the dosage.

"You know exactly what you did." He spat. "You were the real reason I was stuck in the hospital all week to begin with!"

'Seriously, what did I do?' Draco thought to himself. If he actually managed to hurt the twins, he at least wanted to know how so he can use it for future reference.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He told them, stomping over to the Slytherin table, and sat down huffing like a child.

America kept his glare, until he got bored and went back to eating. He still felt as if there was something off though.

He knows that Draco has no idea what he did and yet he is still taunting him about it. He wouldn't usually do something like that.

And since when did Canada think about tying people to stakes? He thought that he had stopped thinking like that since the sixteen hundreds.

What was going on with them?

America made a mental note to check up on that later, and instead decided that since he is going to be dealing with the trio, now might not be the best time to start over thinking things.

-o-

The three Gryffindors had been there since about the same time as Malfoy, and now were even more confirmed that the twins were not only spirits, but crazy ones at that. Plus they have basically just confirmed that they do have the cruel, ruthless thinking of a Slytherin heir.

But at least they now have a chance to talk to them. They haven't been able to do any spying or talking or being able to find anything to prove their identities since Alfred had been in a practical coma, and Mathew had been avoiding them like the plague.

So they gathered up their courage and sat down at their seat across the twins and casually gathered up their plates of food.

The five of them were in an agonizing silence, that America was blissfully unaware of, but the others certainly weren't.

Hermione kicked Harry with her boot in a way of signaling 'say something', but he just shook his head in a way that obviously read he couldn't. It is funny how they almost have their own language like the twins; theirs is just not rehearsed and militarized.

"So are you feeling any better?" Ron finally spoke, the silence breaking him. He had always hated it.

"Yeah dudes, I'm cool. A little bruised up, but I should be fine" he shrugged, smiling as usual. "It wasn't _that_ bad. I guilt tripped Mathew into being my servant for the week so that was pretty fun."

Canada scowled at his brother and said "I don't know why I fell for it. You deserved everything that happened, Hoser."

"But you couldn't stand to see your perfect older brother who you adore so much, in pain" he said in a dramatized voice with his hand lying gently on his forehead. His so called 'French Quarter' had been rearing it's silky blonde hair much more often lately.

"I'm older" Canada said coldly. He didn't bother denying the hating to see him in pain though, but he knows it would be the same the other way around.

The three laughed at the twos antics. It had been a while since that happened. Ever since the shit hit the fan with the voices they have been so serious about everything. It had been so long since they could actually have some fun with the twins, and they didn't realize how much they missed it.

After a moment of another awkward silence, Hermione worked up her courage. No more beating around the bush. Sprits or not, or heir of Slytherin or not, whatever they were; they were still good people and her friends and her have been awful to them. Plus if they ever hope to get any further along in the mystery, they need to become friends again.

"Look" Hermione said taking a deep breath. "We're sorry."

"For what?" America asked tilting his head to the side.

"For accusing you of being crazy. It was wrong of us and we didn't even bother to look at the facts."

The twins looked shocked for a millisecond, so short that the three thought that they probably just imagined it.

Were they really apologizing? Seriously? What was going on? They figured they would have just continued their investigations without a care for them, just like they had before. But instead they are actually going to say sorry?

"Uh, thanks guys. But we've gotten over that a while ago." America said calmly, a miniscule, almost undetectable, amount of confusion staining his voice.

"No you haven't" she answered. "You are pretending you have, but you haven't. That is why we are going to make it up to you."

Harry and Ron looked to her confused. This was not in the plan.

"How exactly does she plan to do that?" Ron whispered to Harry; who just raised his shoulders.

"By proving we aren't friends with you just to spy on you." She answered his unheard question. She had no idea how they planned on proving it either, but she plans on doing it anyways.

"Look guys, we're fine really." Alfred said. It didn't matter if they apologized or not, they can't get close again. It was a stupid idea to begin with.

In fact, since they are apologizing shows exactly why they can't get close. The Harry, Hermione and Ron are good people, and good people who figure out who they are end up dead or locked up in maximum security within hours of discovery.

Canada decided to just stay out of the conversation. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Unlike his brother, he is an introvert and getting really drained by the constant onslaught of questions and answers.

"If you forgive us, why don't you move back into the dorm?" asked Harry. He can't believe he is saying this, but he actually misses when the two were living with Ron and him. He never slept in at least.

"No way dude" America laughed. "Mattie and I practically have our own apartment. It even has its own bathroom!"

"Wait, where have you been living this whole time?" asked Ron.

"Iggy had struck some deal with the Slytherins back in the day when he came here, and bought himself and enchantment room. They forgot it exists and no one uses it anymore, so we've been staying there." He answered.

'So they even bought their own room at Hogwarts' thought Ron, who couldn't help but feel a little stab of envy. In a way the twin's treatment of money was worse than Malfoy's. At least with him, you can label him a rich asshole and mock him. At least he knows that he has money. But with the twins they almost treat it like it's nothing, have such a dismissive attitude about it.

But instead of saying all of that, he just said "oh…"

"So no way are we heading back." America finished.

Really, the room wasn't great. There were no private bathrooms, or even real beds, just mattresses and some uncomfortable chairs. But they were soldiers. In battle, that room would be a luxury beyond belief.

It was just, and he knew his brother would agree, getting too dangerous to room together. To have their stuff unguarded at night was just asking for someone to steal it.

"Fine, but whatever the case, we're sorry." Hermione said yet again, no longer in an apologetic voice, but instead a serious and business like tone.

"Guys, its fine, really" Alfred assured. It was completely fine, they had gotten over it. That doesn't mean they are going to be best friends again, but they were over it.

"So anyways, what did we miss?" he asked.

"Well I assume Mathew gave you your missing work" answered Harry. "But other than that, things have gone pretty slow. Malfoy's been bugging Mathew all week though, he says that he doesn't even know what he did to you."

"What did he do anyways?" asked Ron. On the way in he heard the twins say that Malfoy had been the reason they had gone to the hospital.

Alfred took a second to think up a believable lie, and then realized a vague truth would probably work best. "He crossed a line that should have _never_ been crossed, and then for obvious reasons we got into a fight. That only problem was the brat cheated."

Honestly it was pretty hard to lose in a fight to America. Impossible it is a fist fight and even more so if you include guns. But in reality here, if you had a wand and were good with it, the two of you are on even ground. Even with the year and a half of training, even the basics are still confusing him.

He comes from Native American magic, and only a slight bit of Britain's. And the Natives version is very different from the structured, organized way of casting spells is so foreign to him. So in a fight, it is still fists for him.

Then again, he came to this school to learn _how _to fight with magic so that they could defeat Voldemort, who by the way, is not going to die from a blow to the head.

"What l-" Ron was cut off by his foot getting trapled on by Hermoines Heal. She shot him a glare and mouthed 'don't throw away the apology now'.

Then she turned back to America, who hadn't noticed the whole ordeal and said "So anyways, anything interesting happen in the hospital?"

-0-

Canada was quietly half listening to what was going on around him. For once in his life, he wished he was not the center of attention.

The Slytherins decided that after he apperntly 'broke' their leader and that Mathew was the one responcible, for who knows why, and wanted to remind him of it every waking moment. They put tacks in shoes, tripping spells, spiders in his bag (who he freaked everyone out by getting into a conversation with) and so many things that were just so annoying!

Plus he hasn't had a moments peace either. Everyone is crowding him day in and day out asking 'what happened, what happened, what happened' and interigating him on absolutely everything. It was a complete nightmare.

Although, maybe with Alfred out of the hospital he can relax. Slip into the backround and for once pin everything on his brother instead of the other way around.

He took another fry and popped it in his mouth, when he noticed a note on the floor.

He picked it up and held it closer. It was on what looked to be a ripped off piece of parchment and written in bold cursive the words, **_'I know your secrets…'_**

Canada choked and stared at the paper with wide eyes. No one could have figured it out! As suspicious as they've been, the personification of a country is not exactly the first place a mind would go. Drug lord, maybe. Murderer, totally logical, but there is no way somebody actually knew what was going on.

Right?

It was probably just another Slytherin prank. He'd gotten a few notes of a similar nature throughout the last few days, claiming that they knew his secretes, stole something, death threats, and on and on it went.

But something was off about this one, and he couldn't tell exactly what. It was peculiar, he just had a gut feeling about it.

He stuffed the parchment into the pocket of the robe that the school finally got the twins to wear (although Alfred still wears a jacket over the robes, mostly just to annoy the teachers) and looked around the room to see if there was anyone suspicious.

No one particularly stood out, but then again they could have just planted it earlier and Mathew just didn't notice.

Whatever the case was, he'll just show Alfred tonight in the enchantment room tonight.

Just as he took a bite of his last gravy covered French Fry, the bell rang and school was officially over. The kids around him made a frantic dash for the door, eager to go do whatever teenagers do in the limited time before nighttime mode is activated and they are all trapped inside their rooms.

The trio and the nations also packed up their bags and headed out the door.


	20. A new arival

The three walked through the corridors to get back to their rooms. The stairway to the Gryffindor tower was right next to where the enchantment room serving as an apartment laid, so they figured why not walk together.

They had gotten back into something at least sort of resembling their old routine. Alfred babbled on about things no one cared about, Hermoine listened as if she were studying for a test for a subject she loathed but needed to pass anyways, Harry tried to do the same but failed miserably, Ron ignored everyone, and Canada was also being completely talked over and cut off anytime he told his brother to shut up.

"And then I was like 'dude', she was like 'huh?' and he was like 'what?' and then I went all 'pew pew' on his sorry but and ma-" America was cut off from his ramble by walking into what felt like a wall of meat.

When he looked up, he was wondering why he didn't walk into a wall of meat.

"Privyet Amerika"

"…"

"…"

America was silent, eyes not even blinking and mouth snapped shut. The trio looked to him with slight fear in their eyes, thinking he slipped into another coma, while Canada held something akin to dread.

"…"

"Ameri-Alfredka" Ivan started but corrected himself. "Hello, da".

"…Get out" Alfred said without an ounce of emotion.

"Sorry but no can do" Russia apologized in a voice that clearly showed he didn't mean it. "I am not here of my own free will, da. Eng-Arthur is paying me to watch two. You are not ruining my chance for a hundred gallons of Vodka."

"But, you're a kid?" Asked Hermione.

It was true, just like the twins Ivan had been shrunk down in order to be able to attend Hogwarts. He had arrived earlier that day and just like everyone would assume, was drafted into Slytherin. Arthur then made some arrangements so that he would be rooming with the boy names Mafine? Mackoy? Well, some dumb British name since that boy had apparently been causing problems.

Although he has a feeling working with the fellow Slytherin may be fun. If he was actually able to get under America's skin; maybe they could teach each other a few tricks.

"Da" Ivan said as if it answered the question.

"Isn't it illegal for you to drink?"

"Da" he responded yet again.

The others kept their mouth shut when he broke into his Cheshire grin. Okay, so maybe that was why he was allowed to drink alcohol. Could anyone really say no to him when he was that terrifying?

"Commie, that was not a request. I said get. Out." Alfred said one more time, anger slowly bubbling up.

Hell no. Russia was _not _coming here. This was his house and his school. He doesn't care about excuses, Russia was not allowed in this building, in fact, he would rather not have him be within a hundred miles of this place.

"Tut, tut Alfredka. You know you cannot get rid of me that easily" the other smirked so wide it almost detached off his face.

That is it.

"You are not allowed here!" He yelled lunging at Russia, but being held back by Mathew who had guessed that this was going to happen.

"This is my happy place! This is my happy place!" he was kicking and screaming like a child.

A small crowd was gathering around the two nations and Ivan sighed. Of course America was going to blow this out of proportion, just like usual.

"Calm down Alfredka."

"No!" Alfred screamed still trying to wriggle out of his brothers hold, but from years of wrestling with the younger, Canada had learned the right spots to hold in order to not let him escape. "Asshole! You are not allowed here. I don't care what England said, I don't need a babysitter."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. Really? Did he _really _just say he didn't need a babysitter?

"Recent events would say otherwise."

The trio was slowly inching away from the fight scene and into the crowd. They may be curious about the new comer, but something in that aura the new kid (that seemed strangely familiar) was a little too frightening for their taste.

"Come on Red, this is totally not fair." Complained America, only calming down slightly. "I don't go messing with your dolls and shit."

Ignoring the usual insult of red, Ivan sighed. He needed to message England and raise the price, because a measly hundred gallons was not worth this big of a headache.

Speaking of which, he could go for a shot right now.

He fished into his pocket and pulled out his lucky flask, covered in the Russian flag and silver, and popped open the cap. He brought it to his lips and gulped it all down in one go. Much better.

"Alcoholic" spat Alfred.

"But isn't he fourteen?" asked one of the girls in the crowd.

"Don't ask" sighed Mathew. Once again he was caught between the two. Of course.

"So anyways, I bring news." Said Ivan. "One is that I am in house with snake symbol."

"Ha" laughed America. "I knew you were evil, this just proves my point."

All the Slytherins glared at him. Not all of them were evil, just the famous ones were. They have been the best and the worst of wizard history, but people always seem to forget that, and they hate it when people generalize them like that. Actually the majority of ministers in the Wizarding world had come from Slytherin. Merlin was a Slytherin, doctors were Slytherins, even the runner of the biggest charity in the Wizarding world was a Slytherin. It is just so much easier to stick the evil label on them because of the fact _he who shall not be named _came from them.

Ivan glared at the other and said "actually I placed in Gryfindorr, but I asked the hat to move me since Arthur asked I room with some boy named...Macoy?"

'Seriously!' Alfred screamed in his head. The hat saw more kindness in Russia than him. That is just not right.

"The other thing is." Ivan paused for a second to get out a howler from the front pocket of his long winter coat. When he did this, Alfred also got a view of the pipe he carries around, proving his hypotheses that he was armed.

Ivan handed the paper to Alfred, wo shoved it into his non-fuming twin's hand 0and Canada opened up the howler with caution, pleasantly surprised for once it didn't just scream right out of the gate.

"**_Alfred and Mathew, I am sending Ivan here to watch you two since you can't seem to be trusted alone for more than five minutes without breaking something or revealing your innermost secrets. I know how you are going to feel about this Alfred, but he was all I had on short notice._**

**_Also, get out of my enchantment room. Now!_**

**_That is only to be used for business, not as your own personal apartment and if I here word you are still living there by tomorrow I will electrify it and fry you while you are sleeping._**

**_That is all. Good luck gits."_**

"Hey I was included this time" Mathew smiled to himself. He said 'gits' and 'Alfred _and_ Mathew'. Maybe he should maim his brother more often.

Okay where did that thought come from? He had been getting a lot more of those lately and it starting to worry him. But he'll deal with that later.

Just like the other times, the large paper mouth ripped itself to shreds, gathering in a white pile at the boy's feet. The other children were looking on horrified that someone would even think to threaten to electrocute someone and sound that serious, while the twins just simply nodded, now getting why there were wires laced throughout the room.

"So I guess we're moving back after all" Mathew sighed. Great, well isn't today just turning out great.

Ivan was still just standing there smiling, feeling extremely awkward at the moment.

"So I am looking for a…Marco Makoy?" he guessed. He didn't bother taking the sheet with his new roommates name on it because he really didn't care. He is here to get paid and cuase his rival some misery. The person he is supposed to make sure isn't killing them is only a side project.

"Do you mean _Draco Malfoy?" _annunciated one of the Raven Claw girls.

"Da, I believe that it." Ivan nodded. So let's see who it is he needs to either scare strait or thank emmincly.

Draco, who had been in the crowd watching the fight scene go down gulped. He thought the twins were strange, this one took it to a new level.

He was fourteen and drinking Vodka, called Alfred America four times in the past conversation, completely ignored Mathew and was just creepy.

One of his assholes of a friend, pushed him into the circle and he stumbled in. The three teens looked at him for a second, tilting their heads back and forth.

And them the cold war pair burst out laughing.

Okay, it may be for different reasons, but it turned so loud in the room that it was near defening.

"You got stuck with him Commie" America teased while hunched over laughing. "You'll be gone within a week. I'll put thirty bucks, or paseos, or Vodka dollars or whatever you buy things with, on it."

"I wouldn't be laughing so much Amerika" Ivan chuckled warningly. "I now know that _this_" he said gesturing to Draco. "Is what you have been defeated by."

America glared at him, the laughter not stopped. "I was not _'defeated' _by him."

Ivan raised a brow. "And how exactly did you end up in a full body cast?"

America, whose left arm was still being held by his brother, pointed to Mathew and said "Him. It was completely and utterly Cana-Mathew's fault." When he's with other countries it's so hard to remember to use human names.

Russia looked left and right up and down and pretended not to see the other. "Who?"

The kids in the room looked at him confused. Was Mathew really not lying when he said that people back home couldn't see him.

"I am right here Ivan." Canada gritted. Great, yet another person here who he has to deal with not remembering his name.

Russia looked around again and on his third scan he finally saw the younger boy. "Ah, Martin. I did not know you were here."

"It's Mathew" Canada sighed. "And I have been here the whole time."

Once again acting as if the other weren't here, Ivan jabbed again and said "Oh how the mighty have fallen Amer-Alfredka. The mighty have fallen."

"That's it!" Alfred yelled, finally breaking free of his brother. He pulled out his bat and charged at the other.

Ivan simply smirked and pulled out his pipe. Here we go again.

-o-

The other kids ran off, Draco and the trio ducked underneath a table since they were on the opposite side from the only door out.

Canada, who honestly didn't care anymore, just leaned up against a wall across from the fight and started to twirl a hockeystick that he had stored in his coat.

"Commie Bastard" America screamed while he tried to club Ivan with the bat. "Stop ruining everything."

"Ah little Amerika is throwing another temper tantrum" Ivan fake cooed, not even trying to hit the other. Angering him was much more fun. "Should I go call Britian to grab the baby bottles."

Alfed swung again, still missing Ivan but managed to knock the vase off the table that the trio and Draco were currently cowering under.

"Great I got stuck with a suicidal pycopath for a roommate" groaned Draco. The trio quickly sh'd him, not wanting to be caught under here. This spy session may be dangerous and unintentional, but they are getting more information they could have hoped for.

"You are crazy you know that." America shouted as his hit was blocked by Ivan's pipe. "You are insane!"

"Only as crazy as you." He giggled, a few Kols added in for effect.

"Do not bring up that shit!" he truly screamed this time. "We are nothing alike! I am the hero and you are the villain, end of story."

"This would beg to differ" he said flashing his eyes red. Since he never took the berries, he had much better control over the wrath section of his brain than his counterpart, but it was also much stronger. He could losley control it, but it became a part of him.

A long time ago he had debated trading wrath for greed, just as he had allowed America to do with Gluttony, but he had been forced not to by his boss. He hasn't regretted it for a moment though, and was greatly happy that he had gotten America to take the berries to get rid of his. Very few countries had been given his power, and he was never happy when it happens.

"You are evil." America glared. He is not allowed to use that as an exuse. The sin he was born with was not who he was, and unlike Ivan he worked hard to move past it.

"That was not what you were saying all those years ago."

The fightening now stopped and they were both staring at eachother. Glances of mutual distance, and respect to some degree went between the two.

"That was a long time ago." America defended. "Back before you turned into a lunatic."

"As I said before" Russia lazily replied. "I am no more of a lunatic than you. Just look at yourself for the evidence."

Alfred, not knowing why he did, looked at himself and drew the connection. He had just charged at Russia with a bat simply because he annoyed him.

"…this is different."

"How?" Ivan snorted. "Just accept Amerika, I am the better, grown up version of you."

The U.S.A began growling again, hatred burning in his eyes and Canada decided that it was time to step in. This was interesting at first, but now it's just getting ridiculous.

"America stop. Killing him is not going to do anything but draw even more attention to us." He told his brother, still twirling the stick.

America didn't stop his glare and Ivan said "He's right you know."

"Just shut up." He sighed. He didn't put away the bat, but he lowered it in a way that showed if Russia didn't strike neither would he. On alert, but not on the attack. The same feeling he always tends to feel around the other.

"So anyways, this has been fun. Now I am off to go find this 'Malfoy'." Ivan told the other. "I have a feeling he and I will be great comrades."

Draco saw the scary smile and decided that it probably would be best to be comrades rather than ememies, if for nothing else than his own safety. After all apparently he will be rooming with the lunatic, who also apparently shared Alfred's red eyes. He needs to find out what that was about in the first place anyways.

Alfred stood frozen for a second, cogs turning in his head.

Shit.

"No!" he shouted. "Oh god no, you two are not allowed to room together."

At first it sounded hilarious, Russia would have to be on ball point 24/7 and dealing with Draco's stalking day and night, but I just hit him that now his two worst enemies were going to be spening hours at a clip with each other.

He can handle Russia alone, but Russia and Draco is going to be hard.

"I can't stop you from staying here, but you are not allowed to room with him. You're probably going to end up telling all of my darkest secrets and trying to kill me as a prank."

"Yeah, that basically sums up what I came here for" Ivan smirked. It was so much fun to agitate the other. Really, he is not going to do anything to awful to him. He does have some responsibility to make sure he stays out of trouble (which when Arthur gets the bill for all the broken vases scattered throughout the hall, he may be considered a failure at) and despite what the other thinks, Russia's life does not revolve around trying to kill the other.

In fact, he doesn't want to kill him per say, he just wants America to join the Russian federation. The baltics are nice and all but they are pretty useless. America on the other hand, he would get to mess with him 24/7, and maybe have a friend who isn't terrified of him. A little respect wouldn't hurt, but he doesn't want another person who flees when he enters the room, which is why America is so interesting.

Ivan walked up the Slytherin steps, his boots clicks echoing through the walls while Alfred groaned and stomped into the enchantment room. He'll move out in the morning.

Canada chased after his brother, not wanting to be the one caught at the crime scene his twin caused yet again, and locked the door behind the painting.

-o-

The four crawled out from under the table, Ron banging his head on the corner by accident scattering the already broken pieces of the vase everywhere.

They took a quick catalog of the damage. Two dents in the wall, four broken vases on each of the tables, three of which were also destroyed.

"…I truly doubt that either Gryfindorr or Slytherin are going to have any points by the end of this year." Harru commented surverying the area.

"Agreed" said Malfoy doing the same. "I can't belive I am going to have to room with that lunatic."

Hermoine rolled her eyes and said "Isn't that what you want? To be with someone who obviously hates Alfred as much as you do, and knows all his secrets."

Honestly she was a little jealous, not that she's ever say it. The new student seemed like he knew everything about the twins and would be willing to share it simply to get them agry. Maybe not good, but information is neither good nor bad, it's just what the user choses to do with it.

"Why is the new kid's eyes glowing too. Isn't that weird?" said Draco, more confused than ever. He feels as if he is missing something important, and that something is locked away in his head trying to bang its way out.

The trio looked at each other, simultaneously deciding that Draco should not under any circumstance ever have even remote access to the book. The twin's thought Draco was making them miserable now, if he got a hold that they were the heirs of Slytherin it would be game over for them.

"We don't know either." Lied Harry, which Draco instantly picked up on. He had a gift almost to the level of America. Not quite so, but pretty close.

But he knew strategically it would not be in his best interest to ask right now. He needed a time when he could get one of them alone. When they are in a group they work like one wall, but a single brick can be easily broken with even the lightest of hammers.

"But Draco, I think you may want to go help out your new roommate. He doesn't seem like the type to be okay with being left waiting" Ron smirked. Karma was finally coming after the little ferret.

"R-right" Draco gulped again, looking at the stairs with something akin to dread.

The trio walked away and went into their own dorms up the stairs, which Ron and Harry knew would no longer have two missing beds by tomorrow.

Draco after a few minutes also scurried up, hoping that he would wake up in the morning.


	21. Important AN

Hey guys I just need to make a few announcements.

1. Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I should; I have just been really busy lately.

2. I will be posting a lot more often this month in order to make up for 3.

3. Chances are I will be posting next to nothing in November. As you probably know, Nanowrimo is coming up and I am participating this year (a fun little fact for those reading to court a superpower, Alfred's backstory with Allen is based off a story in the novel i'm writing for the contest). Chances are all of my free time will be spent on that, but I promise to do a big boom this month and December in order to make up for it.

-0-

I just wanted to warn ahead for that, but that shouldn't go into affect until the first. So until then, enjoy the much more frequent updates :)

Signed, **_ithefantasticfanatic _**

**_(p.s, anyone who wants to be writing buddies for nanowrimo, my account there is the same here. ithefantasticfanatic)_**


	22. Shocking

Similar to that day Canada woke up to a literal gunshot, today both twins woke up with a literal shock.

They both cursed as the entire room turned electric. They shot up into the air but the electricity kept sweeping around the small room.

They hopped up onto a wooden table, what seemed to be the only non electrified place in the room and huddled together. If they moved their foot even an inch in any direction, they would fall off back into the wires.

After about three minutes, it stopped and a crackling voice came over the audio system.

"**_I told you twits I would electrocute you if you stayed in my room. Now, get your stuff and GET OUT!_**

**_I took the liberty of transporting your bags to your old room via wormhole, and left you with some clothes on the back of the chairs._**

**_Have an good day, wankers."_**

"What crawled up his butt!" Alfred shouted as the two glared at the speaker installed at the corner, but did as it said. They got dressed and headed out into the hallways.

They checked the clock on the wall and saw that they were actually late for breakfast by about five minutes thanks to the their morning wake up.

Running, occasional twitching from random bursts of electricity still flushing through their system; they looked like a pair of mad scientists. Their hair was high and smelled of burnt plastic.

When they trudged into the meal hall, they were greeted to a sight that they had been lucky enough to reasonably avoid for the past week or so. Everyone was staring at them and burst out laughing.

Ivan let out yet another Cheshire grin and said "Back in your mad scientist phase aren't you Alfredka?"

"Shut it Ivan!" he shouted at the other, embarrassingly twitching again. He is going to get England back for this. Preferably with some electric systems of his own. Arthur should know by now that no one (other than maybe Prussia and Denmark) can do pranks for revenge better than him.

"It's _Eh-van_" Ivan corrected. "It is just spelled wrong in your odd language."

The other, British born, citizens turned to glare at him, but since he was using his trademark Kols and had a dark Aura the others hadn't even seen the twins accomplish, they collectively decided against it.

"Oh sorry _Evie" _Alfred teased, once again twitching, while Canada who didn't want to get involved just trudged to his seat.

"I told you not to call me that, _Amelia"_ Ivan poked back. If America was going to dig into old nicknames, so could he.

"Not cool man." Alfred groaned.

Back when the new world was first being discovered, since there was an overall motherly tone to all the tribes, everyone assumed that it would be represented by a girl, who they named Amelia in advance. Since he was in a robe (not a dress), Finland assumed that their guesses were right and told everyone that America was a girl.

Hence him being called Amelia whenever anyone wants to aggravate him.

The same happened to Canada, who everyone thought was going o be a girl for the same reason and named Madeline. The same thing happened (apparently Finland was not that good at gender distinction) and now that is also a popular joke with Francis.

Somehow Draco managed to think it up without even knowing about that part, which is why it didn't really offend Canada when Draco nicknamed him. He is just used to it.

"You know it is really dumb to make fun of someone for being girly when you are literally called _mother Russia!"_

Ivan didn't even change facial expressions when he said "Unlike you I am not a hormone enraged teenager obsessed over keeping my strict guidelines for masculinity in a failure at boosting my unstable and overinflated ego."

Ivan just held his victorious smile as America stomped back to his table, while Draco gave an impressed nod to the other and kept note to call Alfred Amelia in the future.

They had a sort conversation last night and he realized that if anything, he just gained an asset. Not one he would particularly want to use, because he still has some relation to the twins and probably some twisted form of loyalty, but at least he is learning to push the right buttons.

-o-

America plopped into the seat next to his brother, who just patted his back, releasing another electric charge that sent both of them an inch off their chairs.

Since they are their land along with their people, all nations keep trace amounts of metals imbedded in their skin and blood. True all people do have some iron in them, but the nations have real clusters. They have to have special presidential passes in order to get through airport security and other checks with metal detectors.

Also, as any middle scholar would know, while metal is a great conductor of electricity, skin is not. Therefore it gets trapped inside the body and bounces around for hours before dissipating.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Hermione, wondering why they really did look like mad scientists.

"Yeah" Canada answered with yet another twitch.

"What happened?" asked Ron, struggling to hold back a bout of laughter. The two of them looked as if they were ripped right out of a cartoon.

"Well remember how yesterday the letter we got from iggy said he would shock us if we stayed in his room." Said Alfred, jolting a bit to the side.

The others nodded. But there is no possible way that their older brother actually sh-

"Well apparently he meant by tomorrow morning."

"Wait a second!" Hermione gaped. "He actually shocked you two?"

"He electrocuted the whole room. It reeks of melted plastic in there now. It went for, like, five minutes strait." He answered the others, not getting the odd looks. "Not exactly the most fun way to wake up."

The trio couldn't help but think back to a few weeks prior when they discussed the possibility of abuse. Well, they think this may count.

"Let me get this straight. Because you didn't leave his Enchantment room, he electrocuted you."

"Yeah, I-" America tried to say but was stopped by Mathew stomping his foot, and then sending him the 'shut up, are you trying to restart the abuse investigation?' hand signal (you would be surprised how often that get's used) and smiled to the trio across from him.

"He's exaggerating. Yeah he shocked us, but it wasn't deadly or anything." He told them, knowing that it sounded like the worst excuse ever.

None of them bought it, just like assumed they would, and Canada sighed.

"That's just the way it works in our family." Alfred explained, ignoring his brothers pleading look. "Arthur shocks Francis and us, Francis molests the three of us, I pull pranks on Mattie and them, and Mathew…he doesn't really do anything. He's boring."

Canada's glare could rival the one of the boy across the room watching them, and he told his brother "Can you please stop incriminating everyone we know?"

"No".

"Wonderful" Mathew groaned. "Look, he is really exaggerating. Arthur rarely does this, Francis probably just set him on edge or something and since we don't live them anymore, it technically is not his fault in court."

The trio was still looking at them with dazed expressions, but Hermione chose to move on for once. She really didn't want any more confusing mysteries to add to her already complicated task.

First she needs to know if they are really the heirs of Slytherin, later she can figure out what is wrong with their family. Because if there is one fact in this whole thing that she is sure of, something is very, very wrong with their family.

They dug into their food, America having bacon, eggs and the works, and Mathew having…is it really even necessary to finish that sentence?

It was normal, something they really appreciated. There were no voices going off, nor ominous notes (although Alfred could feel Ivan's stare on his back.) And everything was nice and calm.

"So are you nervous about the game after school today?" asked Harry. His Qiubitch team had already finished up the season, beating the Slytherins and usual, but the twin's was barley started. They had a few practices so far, but no games.

"IDK" shrugged America. "It's not that big a deal. I'm just looking forward to using the heat seeking missiles on Malfoy."

The others gave him shocked looks and he quickly said "I'm joking. Gee whiz, you guys are too serious."

The three let out a sigh of relief, they had thought he was actually going to use the missiles.

So they continued on their conversations ranging in actually quite average subjects until the bell rang.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Meanwhile_**

The Slytherin table was oddly quiet today, because the person everyone wanted to gossip about was A) Terrifying and B) sitting four feet away.

The seats on either side of Ivan were empty, and if it weren't for the fact that the table was packed, it would be safe to assume the ones in front of them would be too.

It stung honestly, but he is used to it by now. After all, his neighbors were always either terrorizing him or running from him, so friends were not exactly that common a commodity for him.

But instead of just sitting and being useless, he decided to be proactive and maybe find someone to talk to. Or pick up on what America has done so far to use against him for future reference. Yeah, that would probably be the best use of his time at the moment.

He figured that if anyone was going to have any information whatsoever on his little project, it would be is new roommate.

Ivan was still his laughing at the fact that the little boy sitting across from him was the one to drive America up a wall. It is just too hilarious.

"Draco?" he said out loud to the other, the name coming out a bit unsure. It was such a weird name and he had gotten it wrong more times than he had right.

But apparently he got it right this time, because Draco did look up from a project he was scribbling furiously on and saw Ivan.

"Hello" Malfoy greeted the other.

Creepy as he is, the other is much more civil than the twin's. True he has said some truly disturbing things in their time together ("no, I assure that have cursed anyone with death, thank you very much. And I am very wary about showing you how". Was the first full sentence they had exchanged), but overall he seemed decent enough.

"I need you tell me everything you have done so far to Alfredka" Russia reply simply and bluntly. He doesn't really believe in beating around the bush (unless it benefits him, in that case instead of just beating, pound it into the ground with a crane) so subtly was not very much in his nature.

For once Draco was unsure whether or not he should really let _everything_ go, because although the other seems to enjoy messing around with his enemies, he does seem to at least hold contempt, if not fractional caring for the other.

Okay, how to get out of this lightly.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have to go" he told the other. Wow, he has really lost all his nerve hasn't he? There was just something off about Ivan and he couldn't figure out what it was for the life of him.

Russia slumped microscopically, knowing that it was obviously a lie but didn't say anything as the other went away.

Well back to splendid isolation. Woo ho.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About half an hour into breakfast everything was still going well. It was the weekend so most of the kids chose to just loiter around in the great hall for a while.

The birds had just arrived at Hogwarts and once again, guess who received a howler in their package.

Alfred glared at the box. Really, first he sends Ivan to ruin the little bit of fun he was having here and now he is sending something to yell at him. Fantastic.

He opened up the cardboard container, and just like expected out the large mouth popped.

**_"_****_First thing first I want Rus-Ivan in room when this plays" _**the familiar British voice boomed.

Everyone turned over to the Russian, who refrained from rolling his eyes as he moved over to the Gryffindor table.

He took a seat at the one next to the twins, thankfully empty since the students who were sitting there earlier decided to go play with the fish out by the pond.

**_"_****_Okay, now that, that is settled._**

**_WHAT IS WRONG ALL THREE OF YOU!" _**_the other voice was now screaming._

**_"_****_Rus-Ivan I am literally paying to stop the brats from getting in trouble and breaking things. So why on earth did I just get a phone call about you and Alfred getting into a fight and destroying the hall!_**

**_I gave you one single task Ivan, one task! God you are almost as bad as the Yankee when it comes to following direction. The nerve of you p-"_**

The British voice was cut off by a much quieter and reserved voice with an accent that seemed slovic but not quite Russian.

**_"_****_Um Mr. Kirkland sir, I do not thing it is wise to say those things to Mr. Ru-Braginski."_**

**_"_****_Oh bollocks, what's he going to do when he is literally a world away?"_**

**_"_****_I-I just"_** sputtered the other voice. He kept trying to stop the other from his rant, but the Englishman kept going.

"Wait a second?" paused Alfred. "What's Lithu-Toris doing with Arthur?"

"You mean why my dominion is associating with English filth like him, then no, I do not know." Ivan commented.

"That's not what I mean." Alfred deadpanned. "I mean, Toris was supposed to be at my house on Saturdays taking care of Ameriwhale."

"Ameriwhale?" said Ron.

"His pet whale." Canada answered for him.

**_"_****_Well anyways, now I know now you are asking how Toris is with me when he is supposed to be at your house, and the answer to that is I am at your house."_**

"What!" shouted Alfred. "That is not cool!"

**_"_****_And I know you just shouted some ridiculous American slang, probably calling it 'not cool', but I am doing business in Virginia and all of your hotels are wildly overpriced."_**

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to break into my house!" America shouted at no one in particular.

**_"_****_And now you are probably shouting that I am not allowed to 'break into your house', but one, you gave me a key, and two I founded this land I have the right to use it."_**

"Revolution ring bell" he groaned leaning back, as the students in the room wondered how the brother could guess every reaction to the word.

**_"_****_And before you bring up your little teenage rebellion, don't. I called your boss anyways and he said it was alright so stop groaning about it."_**

Alfred muttered to himself while Ivan watched mildly amused, Canada laughed along with the trio and basically everybody else.

**_"_****_Now back to the topic at hand. I am not paying you Ru-Ivan to get Alfred breaking more things than he did before._**

**_Also, I got some complaints about you drinking Vodka on school grounds. I told you that couldn't do that here. But if you must, can you at least be a little more subtle about it?"_**

Ivan shrugged in a way that showed he really didn't care, and Alfred coughed "Alcoholic" which got him a few Kols sent his way.

**_"_****_Lastly, before you start calling child abuse for the whole electrocution thing, just remember that time you bed with fire ants and we'll just call that even._**

**_Good day, gits."_**

With that, while the three nations wondered if the teachers here could put some sort of limit of the amount of howlers one could send, the paper mouth ripped itself to shreds yet again, and landed perfectly on top of Alfred's already cold eggs.

"I think he's pretty pissed." Said Alfred off handedly. "Maybe he'll send you back."

"Nyet, we have contract. I am stuck here for the rest of the year whether I like it or not. So far, I am leaning towards the latter."

America groaned at that. But at least he has another nation here to pin the blame on if his secret gets out. Now, while he wishes it was anyone besides Russia, he'll take what he can get.

It's also been getting pretty lonely here. With just Canada being the only person he could talk about his national buisnes with, or go out doing dangerous things, the two of them have grown pretty tired of each other. And as much as he hates to admit it, there is no one more fun to go blowing things up with and messing around with than Russia, although Gilbert is a close second.

Hermoine looked Ivan up and down, showing an Alfred like hard headedness in the fact she didn't seem to show any qualms about it.

She felt as if she recognized him from somewhere. The name Ivan Braginski also sounded as if she had heard it before.

After a few minutes introspection, she reasoned that he looked like a younger versoin of the man they had met in the alley before the school year started.

"Hey Ivan, have we met before" she asked. "I just feel as if we have, in the alleyway on Diagon. You just seemed much older."

Russia tipped his head to the side to think back. Ah yes, these were the kids Mathew was with when he kicked America out the door.

Fun times.

"I believe you are probably referring to my father, Ivan Braginski the first; I am Ivan Braginski the second." Ivan told the group.

If there was one person in the entire world who could match Alfred lie to lie, it was Ivan. Although they could spot each other's bullshit from a mile away; they could make someone believe that ants were taking over the world if they felt like.

"Oh" Hermione said. Something feels off about that though, but then again that feeling is always around whenever the twins, and now probably the new comer, say just about anything. Sad but true.

The room was now pretty much deserted. There were a few loiterers hanging about, but almost everyone had gone off to go outside.

"So what do you guys want to do." America asked. He did actually include Ivan in that because, well, he can't exactly just say no can he? He's not heartless.

"We can go have target practice. We have not done that in a while, da?" Ivan suggested, which earned wide eyes from the other members of tha table.

Alfred said "No dude, just no." while he secretly tapped out in morse code with his fingers "_Not now, but after school totally. I haven't been able to since I got here and it's driving me crazy! I can't wait to totally whop your but."_

Ivan tapped back, except in a much less subdued fashion. _"Last time I checked, I was wining our tally count by a point, correct."_

The others didn't understand why for a random reason Alfred rolled his eyes and began typing on the table faster.

_"__No, that time when you dragged me to the range at four thrity my time did not count. I was basically sleep walking."_

_"__It does count, you were technicaly awake."_

Now Mathew, who was also able to disern morse code, rolled his eues and began tapping too.

_"__You guys do realize I am only three points behind you right?"_

Both nations gave Canada a confused look and tapped out.

_"__You were there?"_

Canada growled a little under his breath. Seriously. He goes almost every single time. He's the one who usually drives the care for maples sake.

_"__Yes, I am always there."_

At this point the three sitting in front of them were all but ignored. The nations were plotting out times and dates, and they were also arguing about who had the most wins so far.

Whenever they go to a shooting range, whoever gets the most headshots within a minute and one round wins. It was an old tradition that they had even before the cold war had started. They were known as two of the most gun-happy nations for a reason. Although both their prides are both physically and metaphorically shot whenever Switzerland comes.

America and Russia were tied (Although they both insist that they have won) and Canada, who did not spend hours of his day every day obsessing over weapons, was four points behind them. Not that they noticed.

The trio watched as the gazes passed between the nations, fingers tapping a constant stream. At this moment, they really wished they knew morse code.

"Uh, guys." Interputed Harry. "We were in the middle of a conversation."

"Right." Apologized Mathew. "Sorry aboot that."

"About." America interjected.

"Shut it."

Alfred stuck out his tongue and the boys on both side of him grumbled "idiot."

"Anyways, I guess we could go fly kites out by the pond or something" suggested Ron.

The others, who had no better ideas, agreed and headed away to have a day off in the sun.


	23. Game, Set, Match

It was windy and misty and something in the air just gave the overall impression that something was going to go wrong.

The twins have lived through enough to have a sort of sixth sense when it comes to spotting trouble. The only downside to the heightened intuition is they have no idea _what _is going to go wrong, just that somehow it somehow will.

That was what they were feeling at the moment, perched atop their brooms hanging high above the field. That turning in their stomach was a signal of some sort, which was not a good thing to get when you are more than a hundred feet off the ground.

"What's wrong twits, wimping out already" antagonized Draco, smirking to himself as he actively searched for the snitch.

The twins didn't comment and instead just tried to ignore the feeling. They were probably just anxious about being back on a broom after so long.

A nice excuse, but excuses rarely work.

-o-

Meanwhile, the trio and Ivan were watching from the Gryffindor stands. While Russia definitely got some confused looks from the rest of the Slytherins and was continuing to receive hidden glares from that side of the court, no one dared comment. At least, not to his face. He sees all of the whispers and stares aimed towards him, but made himself refuse to care.

Really, Ivan just figured why not spend a little time with the people his recent charges have been 'hanging with', as America calls it. Why he references sitting with Comrades as a form of execution he has no clue, but he goes with it anyways.

Also, like the twins, he also felt something was wrong; an impending sense dread. He figured it had nothing to do with him, but Arthur is not going to pay him if Hero Complex, and…whatever his name, end up getting found out.

That is of course, highly overshadowed by the fact that he will be locked up in an escape proof cell by his government to make sure he isn't kidnapped and held for ransom by another government.

So he deducted that whatever the problem that was going to happen was probably going to be either the of result, or at least having to do with, their new found friends. So it is better to be safe than sorry and be closer in case an emergency.

The trio was a little wary about Ivan being there, along with most of the stand. It wasn't very common for Slytherins to venture over to this side of the field, let alone willingly sit in the in the section. But for the same reason no one commented on the Slytherin side, no one did here either.

-o-

The four seekers were floating mid field at the half time point of the game, although the Slytherins were more towards the upper left corner, while the nations took the lower right.

A breeze was rocking the brooms, making them even more unstable than usual, but do to practice no one was showing it in the slightest.

The bludger flew between nations, and they dodged to the side just in time. The breeze almost knocked them off, but they held on tight and made sure they didn't fall.

"Hey, watch out" one of their teammates said to them as he was flying by. He knew Alfred hadn't been on a broom in over a week and was nervous about how well he would do in these conditions. He had suggested they place a stand in, but the coach would have none of that; saying that Alfred and Mathew worked as the best team he's ever seen and was not going to split them up.

The countries nodded to assure him that they understood, but as they were about to try to find a safer spot, the ball came hurtling back, heading straight for the cloaked older teen.

"Watch out!" the brothers screamed in unison, but the other didn't react in time, and the ball clipped the broom, sending him spiraling down and crashing into the Hufflepuff banner.

The bludger came flying towards them again, and they dived down, the ball crashing against the back wall and circling around again sending down a rain of sparks.

Rationally, they both began flying away as fast as they could, doing loops in order to stall it. The ball kept chasing after them, following them no matter where they moved. It hit Canada's hand once, and bend back the fingers in a way that would have broke them if he had been human.

"I thought you said heat seeking missiles weren't allowed!" America complained into the microphone attached to his ear, which he really needed to adjust it since it was falling off; but he wouldn't want to risk stopping in order to do so.

Draco watched with a malicious smirk as it chased after them. He didn't even plan this one out but he is very glad it was happening. It is so very amusing.

"One, that was Harry, and two, they are not, and three, what are we going to do!" Canada yelled into the black device as the bludger shot by him like a rocket, only missing him by a centimeter.

"Split up, that way it doesn't know which to follow" America suggested when the back of his broom got hit, sending him flying forward. He almost fell off, but thanks to his super strength he managed to hang on, bending the broom's metal in the proces.

"That only works in your action movies."

"Come on dude, it will totally work." Alfred called back after getting resituated.

"No that's stupid."

"Dude!"

"Fine."

Even though Canada doubted it would work, he still dashed to the left while America went right.

The ball stopped mid air and turned back and forth as if it were looking at the two nations, trying to decide which was the favorable target.

"Training for the ballet twits" Draco mocked the two which didn't even earn him a glare.

"See I tol-" America started to brag before he was cut off by the ball hurtling at him.

He dodged right and it flew past him, almost hitting Draco and his teammate but they also ducked on queue. Draco almost got his head taken off, and suddenly this was not as amusing as it had been minutes earlier.

"Why is always me!" Alfred yelled as he did a barrel roll of to the side to avoid it hitting his head.

"The one benefit of being invisible I guess" Canada answered with a shrug and a look of amusment. "Look I'll go grab the snitch while you deal with that."

America glared as Canada flew off to find it. But he didn't have much time to pout while America the black toy was still trying to kill him.

-o-

Ivan watched from the stands, realizing that this was probably the stirring he was feeling earlier.

He looked at the rouge sphere chasing after his former enemy. America had just crashed it into the Ravenclaw tower (which thankfully was pretty much deserted due to the fact Divergent just came out) and it burst out the top almost toppling the large structure.

He squinted at it, trying to figure out how this was working, when he noticed the little beeping red light attached at the top.

He widened his eyes slightly as he dug through his bag looking for his pack of tracing beacons that he had been working on.

One was missing.

Uh oh.

Ron was trying to stop ball trying to hit the two, but Hermione stopped him claiming that he could barley use the wand, let alone have the precision to aim it without hitting somebody. Harry also wanted to attempt so, but Hermione flat out took his wand. Boy who lived or not, she is not risking her friends lives.

Ivan took a quick analysis of the Ron's strange contraption, very metalic and technological and something he would be much beter working with than Harry's. It seemed to have a motherboard and a buttons and knobs that could work as a control method.

It would work. Russia's wand would be coming tomorrow in the mail and was even more technological, but for now Ron's would have to do.

"Give me the stick" he told the red head, who gave him a funny look.

"No, I will not hand over my wand." The other claimed, holding it firmer.

"Trust me, I need the wand."

"Why?" Harry asked, curious to what he could use it for.

"No time to explain." Then without a warning, he grabbed it from Ron and ran down to the edge of the box seats.

He got one of the younger Gryffindor boys, the one who holding the camera, to hand him a walkie-talkie that he was using to talk with his friend at the Hufflepuff post, and began his work.

He pulled apart the communicative device, and rewired it connect with the database of Ron's wand. After the tweaking and refining, he used the setting dials on the side as a keyboard in order to wirelessly hack the guide on the bludger chasing America.

He may not get social media, or IPhones or most technology, but when it came to computers, rockets and hacking he is among the highest caliber of the nations. Mostly tied with America, Japan and Estonia.

Within minutes, he was able to control the deadly object by moving the wand in the direction he wished for it to go. Like the glove you stick your hand into in order to control robots.

The trio raced down in order to get back Ron's wand, but when they saw the device, and the fact he was controlling the ball, they decided it would be best not to distract him when a wrong move could kill several people.

He looked around, still giving off a strong and calm presence, to try to find where his old enemies were.

After a few scans around the arena, he spotted them through the wooden stakes planted in the ground, looping around chasing after the golden sphere. Malfoy riding behind them, hot on their pursuit.

"Well this should be fun" he said with a smile. Just because he had to make sure the others weren't reveled, didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this also.

He pushed the ball faster, racing towards America, who had now joined up with his brother.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Hermione, making him temporarily lose focus causing the ball to rear off and break outside the arena.

"Having some fun with my comrade" he told the bossy brown haired girl, who was looking at him appalled.

Was he really doing this? Was he really risking Alfred's life simply for a few laughs? Wow, she did not know someone other than Draco could be so carless about people. And Alfred loosely considers this guy an 'ally'.

The relationship between the two was very puzzling to her. The previous day while out at the lake they didn't stop sniping at each other, in both the metaphorical and literal maner. But they came to each other's aid whenever of them was having a problem.

Moving on, now was not the time to be analyzing this.

"Stop! Someone could get hurt" Harry said, trying to grab control.

When he did so, while Ivan's grip didn't weaken, but his hand did jerk to the side, causing the bludger to fly back into the arena.

"Look out!" the twins shouts reverberated through the arena as it flew over their heads.

Draco tried to dodge to the side, but his broom got caught on one of the wooden railings, sending him spinning into the grass back inside the green court. He tried to move, but he had badly smashed his head and was seeing stars spinning around. Grass sadly was not as soft as snow according to Russia, and when he hit a crack was heard echoing all around. A dull throbbing formed in his temple and he just lied there.

Harry immediately let go of the stick, seeing what he had caused, and Ivan took back over the controls.

"I know what I am doing" he told the other three. "We have put each other through a lot harder tests than this. Try flying a plane through an ice storm while having avoiding missiles."

The others gave him confused looks and he said "We play video games together."

Despite the expert delivery, they didn't buy that for a second. But they didn't want to distract him any more than they already had, so they bottled up and saved it for another occasion.

Alfred and Mathew circled around a few times until they declared the coast clear of hijacked quibitch equipment, even if only for a second. The nations flew back into the main arena, everyone watching with baited breath to see what would happen next in this exciting game.

Ivan decided that it had been enough fun for now, and switched off the toy, sending it falling to the ground about two feet away from his roommate.

Just as the last match, Canada and America linked hands sped towards the winning ticket.

"I don't know how, but I know Russia was involved in this somehow." America complained as they raced closer.

"I mean, he shows up and suddenly an innocent toy turns into a heat seeking missile."

"You're just assuming it's him. I'm sure he had nothing to do with it." His brother assured. "Now keep focus."

The ball swept left, but the brothers surgically followed, not missing a beat with the ball.

In the final stretch the inched closer and caught the winged sphere between their interlocked hands.

"Alfred and Mathew have caught the snitch. Repeat, Alfred and Mathew caught the snitch."

The two landed down in the ground, and cheers erupted from all of the nonslytherin audience members (except Ravenclaw, who still didn't really care).

The two gave bows to the audience while Hermione, Ron and Harry bolted down to check if they were alright. They gave warry glances to Ivan, who was walking at a much slower pace, hands in his pockets and wide toothy grin on his face.

They did not trust that smile, but they couldn't do a thing about it so they settled for hoping he wasn't going to do anything to crazy and focused on their friends,

"Guys, are you alright" asked Hermoine, running over.

Hagrid and Lockhart, who had been over in the Ravenclaw tower since it was the only one with room, also had rushed down to assure they were alright.

"Yeah, that was great" shly smiled Mathew, waving to the cheering fans all around him. He loves this school, betrayles or not, he gets to be the center of attention here and it is better than he could have ever imagined.

"Yeah dudes that was epic!" Alfred cheered jumping up and down, "I swear I was f-"

He was cut of mid sentence by the bludger from earlier, flying out from nowhere and hitting him right in the stomach.

"Waa!" he yelled as he stumbled back, hitting the ground and his head in the process.

The others rushed next to him, and the trio gave an accusatory glare towards the lone Russian, who just stuck Ron's wand behind his back and whistled merrily the same song he had when he had first met the group.

"Commie son of a bitch!" America was yelling. He hopped up, seemingly injuryless and screamed. From the look on his face it was obvious Ivan had done it. Just as he had guessed.

"What was that for?!"

"I did not do anything" Braginski smiled his signature grin.

"I know you did this!" Alfred shouted back, wondering yet again what Arthur was thinking when he sent Russia here. Also. why everyone seemed to be on a vendetta to send him to the hospital.

"As you say in your country; innocent until proven guilty."

The trio who knew he was the one with the remote gave him jaw dropped gazes. Did he really just do that? He could have broken Alfred's ribs.

Canada stepped back and blended out of sight. He did not want to get involved with these two again. Whenever they fight, somehow he ends up in the middle. This time he does not want to get caught in the crossfire.

Alfred began stomping over to Ivan, but he just flicked the wand behind his back and this time America got knocked down by the legs.

He was started to get a little dizzy from this. As inpenitrable as they were, repitive things like this still hurt. Not as badly as if they were human, but still.

"This is why everything thinks your crazy jackass.' He glared. "Actually, check that, everyone thinks you are crazy because you _are _crazy."

"Not any crazier than you." The other smirked. This was much fun and good payback.

Over the last summer after the twins had gotten back from Hogwarts and went back to meetings, Alfred had decided to play a prank on Russia in order to make up for the time lost annoying him. Long story short, it involved a hammer, a paintball gun, a lock pick, seven gallons of Vodka and nine tacs. In the end, Russia was irate and had his countries water litteraly poured on his many wounds.

America of course got scolded for this, and got the displeaser of seeing Ivan yet again without his smile and many, many Kols. But really, he got away rather clean and Ivan had a major problem with that.

Problem solved.

"Revenge, comrade." He said wistfully, a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Revenge is a lovely thing, da. And it suits us so well."

"Screw you." Alfred groaned. He tried moving his leg, but it had been twisted at a weird angle in the fall. It was barley an ache but looking at it, people would think it was broken.

Ron marched over to Ivan, and demanded he give his wand back. The nerve of that guy, first stealing his wand and modifying it to play an awful prank on Alfred. A greatly planned one maybe, but that took it too far.

Ivan handed it back to him, and jaunted away, leaving Ron to have to figure out how to rewire the tangle of cords and wires in order to have his wand (semi) functional again.

Alfred was struggling to get his leg in a normal looking position, since he landed with his leg tucked backwards and upside down.

"I can fix it." Lockhart announced, rushing over.

'This could be my next big break' he idealized in his mind. 'If I heal him, the press will be all over it.'

"Uh dude, it doesn't even hurt. I'm fine." Alfred tried to explain to the other, but he didn't really seem to care.

"Nonsense" told the man. "Look at him, he is being so brave about it" he turned to the audience and announced. "But there is no reason for this poor, young boy to have to stay in agony any longer?"

"But dude, I'm fine. I just need help standing up." Alfred sighed. Literally, all he needs is some help standing up sinse he is sort of stuck and he will be fine.

"Nonsense, there is no need to lie about this. I shall fix it."

Without taking the other into consideration, Lockhart chanted "_Brackium Emendo"_ and the beam of light shot out at Alfred's twisted leg. He watched in horror as his appendage flopped and folded under him. He recognized what this was.

Lockhart had literally either liquefied or removed his bones. And since it was Lockhart, most likely the latter.


	24. Aftermath

"What the hell!" America yipped slightly terrified. He hasn't had an injury this bad in who knows how many years. The air seemed to be getting thinner as he started to hyperventilate a small bit; not having control of his movements is one of his biggest fears.

"This is your fault Ivan!" he screamed in rage at the other. "This is your fault."

"Actually it's his." Russia defended, pointing to the man in the cape.

Ivan didn't actually mean for this to happen, he knows from experience what it is like not to have control of your movements. A few dark memories of him include times like these, and he actually feels guilty for doing that to America. Not that he would say that of course, that would be admitting defeat, but in his head he can say it.

Alfred's glare, along with the others who had rushed down, and the people in the crowd who wanted to watch the show, moved to the writer. It was his fault, wasn't it? America could heal bones within seconds, and it wasn't broken to begin with; but when they are vaporized….not. fun.

'Okay, that was not what I planned' Lockhart chastised himself in his head. 'But I can work with this.'

He lifted up the leg that his spell had hit, and like a sock filled with slime it just bended over in his hand.

"Well, uh, yeah. That can sometimes happen" he excused himself, trying to think of a way out of this mess. "But, um, the important thing is he's not in any pain."

"I wasn't in any pain before!" America shouted back at Lockhart. Great, so now he is going to have to explain to the nurse how he has managed to get sent there for emergency treatment twice in the past two weeks.

"But, now the bones clearly aren't broken" Lockhart defended himself. He bent the leg all the way back and it wrapped around its self forming a full circle, which everyone around got nausea at the sight of.

"Not broken!" shouted Hagrid. "He hasn't got any bones left."

"But he is much more flexible now" tried Lockhart with just glares in return.

Russia and Canada rolled their eyes. No one here was going to be able to lift America, let alone drag him to the nurses office.

So in an unspoken pact, they each took an arm of the fellow nation and hoisted him up. "We'll be in the hospital wing" excused Canada, dragging away his seething brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco lay on the hospital bed groaning. Not in pain, but in anger. Really? How did _he_ manage to be the one to get hurt, when the ball was chasing after the twits? It just makes no logical sense? But then again, when did logic ever work in regards to the idiots plaguing the school.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy stop making such a fuss" said the nurse as she hurriedly led the nations to Alfred's basically assigned hospital bed.

Draco quirked his head as he saw Alfred's leg. Well, at least he wasn't the only one to get maimed this game. Although how that git managed to get himself in intensive care twice in the past two weeks was beyond him.

Malfoy watched silently as the rest of the Gryffindor team (plus that kid with a camera) streamed into the room following behind his roommate and 'Madeline'.

They plopped Alfred down on the bed; rather harshly by Ivan and gently by Mathew.

The nurse was getting aggravated by the crowd which kept getting in her way as she moved about to find the missing medicine in the various cabinets strewn about the room.

"Out of my way, out of my way" she called as she pushed through the mob.

She looked down on Alfred lying on the bed with a face that would be best described as a pout, and shook her head. "How on earth did you manage to get this badly injured twice in the past two weeks?"

Alfred just shrugged. "I don't know, but I blame them" he pointed to Ivan and Mathew, and with his other arm Draco.

She rolled her eyes and said "You know, I don't even care. You should have just been brought to me when this first happened. Broken bones I could have finished in seconds, but then again it never is just a broken bone with you, is it?"

Once again Alfred shrugged. That was pretty accurate.

"You will be able to grow back the bones, won't you" asked Hermione, although she didn't voice that even if the woman couldn't, she suspects Alfred probably would be able to on his own.

"Oh, I'll be able to, but it will be painful" she told the messy haired girl as she poured some foul smelling concoction into a cup and handed it to Alfred.

"Now be warned, it doesn't exactly taste like pumpkin-" She was cut off by America simply chugging down the whole cup in one swallow without so much of a grimace.

"… juice…well, I guess its okay then."

America had grown up on Arthur's cooking. If there is one thing he learned in his whole time of being a colony, it is how to convince yourself that what you are eating doesn't taste like melted earwax cooked inside a nuclear reactor soaked in vomit. Which he is fairly sure England had cooked for him more than once.

"Now shoo. Off everyone" the nurse instructed the other children.

She saw Ivan and Mathew talking to Alfred and decided to let them stay. She knows how much Alfred prefers having his brother around and, well, despite being the staff, Ivan is still pretty creepy, so she would rather not start a confrontation where one is not needed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All was silent that night. The wind howling outside was the only sound that was able to be heard.

The nations were asleep, although America was having problems getting into a deep one since his arm was throbbing in pain. Man, it sucks when he has to regrow bones, even with the medicine. He could feel the liquefied goo gelling together to create something solid, and it feels even more disgusting then it sounds.

Just as he was about to drift off finally a bang erupted in the room, along with an ominous voice.

"Get up."

The countries sprung out of bed. Confused on what they had just heard, Russia getting an impending sense of dread forming in his stomach.

"Get up" rang out the same voice again.

The same from all those years ago.

The one who haunts has dreams, who made him who he is.

Tom Riddle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1772_

**_When the Russian empire took his first step onto the future territory of Alaska, he knew only one thing for certain. It was cold. Yet another ice sheet to add to his already too vast collection. _**

**_It certainly not had been what he was hoping for when his boss told him that he had finally gotten some land in this so called 'new world'. But of course, the British and French had gotten the actually good spots, leaving him with the uninhabitable north. _**

**_What Ivan wanted was someplace warm. Where sunflowers ran wild and grew as taller than him. With birds flying free in neon blue skies, and a temperature where the ice that seems to always be sticking to his skin would melt off to puddles onto the bright, fresh, green grass below him. _**

**_But instead he got yet another place where glaciers cover the land. And in most cases the ground is actually lakes and rivers that just happen to be frozen._**

**_It was a wasteland by the purest definition. That was about the perfect description of the Northern reaches of Alaska in the dead of winter; a wasteland._**

**_But he wasn't going to say no to the free land, even if it had not been what he had wished for. _**

**_His men had relative ease cutting through the natives that had lived here, although they still are getting the occasional attacks. And the fur here was of the highest caliber. Moose run ramped; and even all the fish are all in hiding at this point of year, buried in the ice, the marine hunting is also quite decent._**

**_So it may not be the dreamland he had hoped for, but it is a good stepping stone on the path to getting more, right? The rest of the continent would soon be bowing down to the Russian empire…maybe…he hopes so anyways._**

**_He was finally starting to branch out from his practical isolation. His recent success is Europe had others starting to see him as less of a group of tribes loosely held together by fear of pillaging, and more as a strong, fearless nation that others needed to be wary of. These battles had encouraged him to continue on his fight. Make his dream of finally be respected as a real country and making everyone happy a reality._**

**_Ivan was only a teenager at this time. Sixteen, maybe seventeen at the most; filled with childish hope and optimism despite the constant state of unrest among his people. When they see how well his conquering of the new continent was going, they were surely going to see what a great place they live in and stop frightening amongst themselves, and instead focus their hatred outwards. An extremely naïve and improbable dream, but one could wish couldn't they?_**

**_He feels that he deserves to be able to have some dreams. In his relatively short lifespan, he has seen more destruction, pain and death than most will in their entire existence. But Russia has held together so far. And through the Prussians, Mongols, Danish, Swedish, Finnish and all the others, he has held together. Weak and pitiful at times, but still a nation. _**

**_The soft powder crunched underneath his already hulking figure as he trudged through the deep snow. Ice was everywhere and a blizzard had begun to rage. _**

**_They had sent him mid winter to explore and catalog what it was like in the colonial area. Plus it served as a sort of vacation from the madness going on back at the motherland. Not the sunny beaches that he had imagined, but anywhere away from home worked. _**

**_His boss had wanted to send a team to go with him. She seemed afraid that something would happen to the personification if he went alone, and that if that happened the country would somehow fall. _**

**_No one really knows what would happen if a personification died because never in history has it happened. Except for ones like Rome and Germania, but they fell along with the Empires. It is common knowledge that a nation could not die, but no one knows what would happen in the hypothetical situation that they did._**

**_The thing was, Ivan wanted to go alone anyways. He was done with humans, done with nations. Despite the isolation, it still never seemed that he was truly alone. He always had some spy watching his back with a bow and arrow at the ready, jumping for a chance to kill either an attacker or the nation himself if he missteps. _**

**_Braginski took notice of the beautiful setting around him. Cold and barren as it may be, the setting was still a wonder to behold. The sky in the background shone a florescent blue, as the crystallized white of the trees stood out sparkling in the blazing, yet still icy sun. _**

**_Seeing as the sun was starting to move down, he started searching for some shelter for the night. Really, he was supposed to go straight to Three Saints Bay as soon as the sun started to set, but he was in no mood to make the hike. It was still miles away and that would still mean he would have to face his bosses hired help, which he had no energy to deal with._**

**_He soon spotted a cave off to his west, and seeing as it looked uninhabited, carefully peeked inside. _**

**_There was no one in sight, but there was a pile of half burned wood in the center. Black smoke scars coated the inside of the rocky formation, and there seemed to be odd etchings scratched into the sides. _**

**_But there seemed to be no sign of life that would be returning. There were no bags, nor edible food; only discarded bones lay by the wood._**

**_Taking the leap of faith that whoever was there wasn't coming back; he went inside and unloaded his pack of supplies. There was nothing special inside it, just the basics for survival. Some dried jerky and two sleeping packs, as well as a few canteens of water to hold him over for the night. He also had some flint and tinder in order to start fires. _**

**_He created a makeshift fireplace by putting rocks in a circle around the pile, and lit it with the flint. Soon the room was warm and Ivan sitting in his sleeping bag eating some jerky and listening to the crackle. He couldn't help but feel a little like a savage at the moment, like the dreaded Mongols who had invaded him not so long ago, but merely laughed at the thought. Mother Russia could never be a savage._**

**_After about an hour, the Jerky was depleted, as well as about half his water supply and he prepared for sleep. Lying down on the hard, but thankfully warm floor, he closed his eyes and prepared to drift off to sleep._**

**_"Get up." _**

**_Ivan figured that the voice was just his imagination and chose to ignore it. He had been up for many hours, so he is probably just hallucinating._**

**_"Get up" The dark and haunting voice echoed out again._**

**_This time Ivan was sure that he had not imagined it, and bolted up. He looked left and right to find a weapon and settled for grabbing his Blunderbuss gun in one hand, and a metal poker for the fire in the other. So this is what his boss had worried about._**

**_"Who is there" he demanded from the echoing voice, hand on the trigger and poker firmly grasped. He is not going down without a fight to whatever beastly thing lurked outside. _**

**_Maybe it was a spy from Ottoman who had come to take him when he was vulnerable? Tension was brimming between his country and theirs, so maybe he hoped taking Ivan would be a quick fix._**

**_"Relax." The ghastly voice sang. "Everything will be alright. There is no need to be paranoid. We can all be friends, can't we?"_**

**_Russia was not going to fall for the tricks whoever this person was playing. "Reveal yourself." He shouted, adrenaline pumping through his veins._**

**_"Very well." Agreed the invisible voice. "I cannot expect you to trust what you cannot see."_**

**_From outside the cave stepped in a man who looked of British heritage. He seemed Ivan's human age, maybe slightly older but only by a year at most. He had brown hair parted to the side and had a certain arrogance in his walk that made him seem brimming with intelligence._**

**_"Hello Mr. Braginski" the other said with a bow, his dark, snakelike eyes glinting with mischief. _**

**_"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle."_**

**_Ivan placed down the poker, but kept the gun in full grip as he spoke to the other man. _**

**_"Ivan Braginski". He said in a short clipped tone; his English coming out a bit awkward. _**

**_He had to learn the odd language since his country has been doing quite a bit of dealing with the larger empire, but he still has not come close to mastering it and doubts he ever will._**

**_"Well Mr. Braginski, it is pleasure to make your acquaintance." He walked over and was about to grab the nation's hand, when he seemingly noted the gun pointed in his direction for the first time. _**

**_"You know it is rather rude to threaten someone as soon as you meet. At least, in English culture it is. I do not know much about Russian, so correct me if I am wrong."He added absent mindedly._**

**_Ivan glowered at him and lowered the pistol, although he didn't put it away. _**

**_"It is also rather rude to send to say frightening things in the middle of the night, da? But I do not know much of English ways so correct me if I am wrong."_**

**_The other gave a chuckle and said "You are right, that was rather distasteful of me. I am very sorry for disturbing you. I just had a deal I would like to make."_**

**_Ivan's curiosity perked, but not enough to gloss over the oddity of this situation. A strange man had appeared in the middle of the night, woke him up with vague words and now was hoping to make a trade. Something off was going on here, and he did not like it._**

**_"I see you are still skeptical, friend" the other smiled slightly, in a way that somehow seemed shady. _**

**_"But I assure you this is no scam. For I am a simple mage, and I have gotten lost in the blizzard. I only wish to seek refuge in you humble cavern." Tom Riddle continued, purposely using the most complicated vocabulary he knows. _**

**_His plan was working as; Ivan was struggling to work to decipher what the other man meant. He didn't truly understand what he was saying. Russia barely understands the basics of English, and of course a man who seemed to know more than the queen herself had to be the one to stumble across him. _**

**_The only things that he was able to make out were that the man got stranded and needed a place to stay and had some sort of magical powers. _**

**_"What is it that you were hoping to trade?" Ivan asked, the grip on the pistol gradually becoming looser and looser._**

**_The other man reached into his bag and pulled out two boxes. One with a yellow box cover and the other a dark orange. Tom pulled open the lid on both, revealing berries paralleling the color of the box top._**

**_"I know that you live with the burden of wrath, do you not?" said Riddle, holding the boxes closer for examination._**

**_Ivan's eyes flew wide as the hold on his pistol, that had almost come loose, suddenly tightened into death grip. _**

**_"How did you know about that?" He said suspiciously, finger inching closer to the trigger and the gun slowly moving upwards getting ready to shoot the man. If he does not give an expectable answer in the next thirty seconds, Riddle is going to have a third eye alright. Although it will be much more useful for seeing in than out_**

**_The man laughed, seemingly amused by the present danger at hand. "I am a mage good sir. I work for the queen herself. I can sense these things." He said to the other, relaxed and steady without a quiver._**

**_Russia was still cautious about this. Something seemed off here. What are the odds that a mage who can sense nationship would show up at his cave front in the middle of the night asking to trade some colored berries for refuge?_**

**_Speaking of the berries something was weird about them too. They were unnaturally bright. The orange seemed to radiate with sweetness and abundance. While the yellow, the one he found most appealing, seemed to radiate with pure gold. It was sparkling and twinkling and seemed to act magnetic to the Russian._**

**_He doesn't know why but he feels as if he needs them. They are calling out for him to take. They were mesmerizing and soon he was staring into the pile and completely lost, the hold on the gun dropped as did the firearm, banging on the floor with a metallic clank._**

**_Swaying slightly, his head was spinning round and round and round, getting lost in the sea of shine._**

**_ He could feel a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that something was wrong. To snap out of it. But he just couldn't, the gold was acting like drug. _**

**_The man holding the box simply smirked as Ivan swayed, looking almost drunk as Tom whispered the spell under his breath. _**

**_A simple hypnosis charm, nothing too serious. It also won't make the other man do anything he did not wish, but it certainly takes down the other's guard making his task much easier to accomplish. _**

**_"Now Ivan" he spoke methodically and smooth. "Do you wish to have them?" _**

**_Russia nodded, he didn't care how; but he was going to get those berries. _**

**_"What are they?" he asked. It didn't really matter what they were, but he still wanted to know._**

**_"They are the berries of greed." Tom answered. "They will replace your need for revenge and wrath for the need of money. For the adding of wealth." He deliberately simplified down his language to make sure Ivan understood perfectly. _**

**_"They will stop those awful feelings you get for the need to kill, and instead replace them with the need to better your life. Isn't that a wonderful thing? Replacing such a cruel curse as wrath with the gift of greed?"_**

**_Ivan nodded and looked up. "What is the price?" _**

**_Tom Riddle knew the deal was basically done. All he needed were the final steps and his plan would have gone through seamlessly. _**

**_"… I don't know Mr. Braginski." He hummed in thought. "I wasn't planning on selling those. They are really rare you know. I was going to sell off the blue ones."_**

**_Then he looked up and down the nation and said "but for a nice lad like you, I'll make an exception. If you let me stay here for the night, they are all yours."_**

**_Ivan nodded happily and told the man "_****_спасибо_****_, it is a deal." When he saw the older man's confused face, he realized he had slipped into his native tongue by accident and said "_****_спасибо_****_, means thank you."_**

**_"Ah" the other nodded. "In that case, you are very welcome. You know, because you have been so kind, I'll give you the orange berries for free. I don't have much use for them anymore anyways."_**

**_He handed Ivan the two small crates of berries, and Ivan took them in his large hands. "What do they do?" he asked._**

**_"They are the seeds of gluttony." Tom told him, the important part of this trip coming at last. _**

**_"They make a person have a constant need for food. It covers up any other sin as well, but replaces it with this nasty one. As you can see, it is not very popular, but since you are a smart lad maybe you will find something to do with them."_**

**_Ivan nodded processing the information. He said thank you to the man again and gave him a spare sleeping bag that he kept with him. _**

**_After a few hours of the crackling fire filling up the dead air between them, Ivan finally fell into a deep slumber. _**

**_And when he woke up, the man was gone._**

**_-o-_**

**_Ivan trekked back to the settlement at Three Saints Bay and got on the first boat available back to Russia._**

**_He needed to show these to his boss as soon as possible. Not yet had he worked up the courage to try one of the golden orbs, and he wanted Catherine's approval before he did anything drastic. _**

**_Ivan, and most of Russia (the people, not personification), loved that woman as a mother; she was kind and had always cared about them. Raised them like he was her own, which in a way, they were. She started the golden ages, and ruled through them._**

**_After the long, treacherous journey back, he went into her thrown room head bowed and presented the box of berries to his ruler. She examined them as Ivan rambled on and on about the man who had sold them to him, and the power behind them; along with how it could improve the lives of all in the empire._**

**_Catherine though was not convinced. They were already in a golden age, so why poke the sleeping bear? Her people were doing fine and even her personification was doing well. Not a scratch on him. She told him not to touch the berries again unless it is a direct order._**

**_Ivan was heartbroken. Something about the golden fruit taunted him. Much like the tale of Adam and Eve he could not stand not to have at least one. _**

**_So as he went to move them to the trophy room, just like a son sneaking a candy before bed, he took a single sphere out of the pile and stuffed it in the pocket of his coat._**

**_Once it was put away, he dashed to his room in the palace. Locking the door behind him, giddy with excitement, he pulled the golden ball out of his pocket. _**

**_He examined it under a magnifying glass he had on his desk. Even through the long journey on sea, it was just as proud and magnificent as before._**

**_Taking a deep breath, he popped the orb into his mouth and bit down. The juice was rich, tasting more of a high quality meat than a berry. But the flavor coated his tongue and teeth, flowing through him. His world turned gold as his eyes adjusted to the new sight. Everything around him was now money, payment, greed._**

**_Suddenly his room (which used to feel lavish beyond belief) was now something a peasant wasn't fit for, let alone him. It was dull and boring and not a single diamond was incrusted into the wall. He would have to change that, he was certain of it._**

**_The berry had entered his system, but the thing was, greed did not work like gluttony. Greed latches onto the other sins, using their power to strengthen themselves. Much like the people who have been given this curse, greed will suck and suck the strength out of whatever power they have found, the energy does the same. _**

**_And in this case, wrath. Now creating the monstrous duo that could only lead to one thing. _**

**_Insanity._**

**_The burning was now feeding inside of him. He needed more. More of everything. _**

**_His heart seemingly ballooned sending him to the floor in a hysterical mixture of laughs and Kol's. Not in the same, but separate as the two new sides of him battled and merged. _**

**_In the end, they compromised, red taking the base of his eye and golden rings, which Ivan chooses to pretend don't exist to this day, formed circles making him seem mad. And mad now he is. The lust for power and death, coupled with the need for money and success has turned him into a brewing potion for disaster._**

**_-O- _**

**_Many years later, he still had the orange berries. He never bothered to give them any of his bosses, seeing as they could pose no true purpose. At least not to them._**

**_Ivan has heard of this new country, America he believes it is called, who also is the sin of wrath. Now, Ivan doesn't like to share what is rightfully his, and wrath should belong to him and him alone._**

**_So when the same boy with blood red eyes came and found him sitting on a cut down stump, he figured he might finally have a use for the seeds of gluttony after all._**

**_So as some may say, the berries may have made him lose his mind. _**

**_But the cycle was keeps repeating, not just '_****once' _upon a time._**


	25. Dobby, why?

Ivan was frozen solid at the moment. He felt the iceliles spreading over him, nearly making him paralyzed. He was back? The little…. He doesn't even know of a name vile enough to describe the man he saw that day.

Russia had figured out over the years that he had been tricked, hypnotized and made a fool of. Whoever that 'Riddle' was, had turned him crazy. It has been well over two hundred years and he still has the golden circles in his eyes, and in all likelihood, will forever. And it was all his fault.

His muscles started to tense as his shoulders hardened for combat. When he sees _ole Tommy,_ he is going to let him take a visit to the 'street sweepers daughter' alright.

In a sick and twisted way he mises the old methods of punishment. Slowly compressing an individuals body, cuasing blood to squirt from the eyes and ears as the other is driven to insanity….

…Okay his wrath is showing.

That is rather odd though, after years of practice he has gotten quite good at controlling his feelings, so what was going on?

-o-

The twins watched the passing faces of Russia, moving as if in a silent movie. Alfred gulped when seeing the red burning in his rivals eyes. He knew from experience that when that happened to either of them something bad was going to happen.

Mathew also could sense the dread in the room. The continuing echoes of 'kill' and 'get up' were still sounding through the large area.

Canada knew something was off, he could feel it. Even though nothing was triggering his envy, he could sense the heat behind his eyes start to build up as if he was about to go into one of his dazes again. And as far as he can tell looking at his brother (although considering Alfred's complete denial about having wrath in the first place, he probably doesn't even notice) his eyes were also glowing red.

Speaking of red.

"Hey Ivan" Alfred shouted, shaking his head to the side to shake away some fog starting to form. "What's wrong?"

"Little Riddle" he sang creepily, ignoring the other. He began standing up and pulled his pipe from besides the bed. Playtime is over, he is going to die.

"Whoa" Alfred screeched hopping up. "Dude, no weapons. If I'm not allowed to shoot anything I see, you can't club them to death."

Ivan really didn't care. He had waited two hundred long years for the chance for payback. Maybe it was the crazy in him making him want to do this, but then again that was Riddles fault anyways so it's not as if he is wrong in the desire.

"Russia, stop" America groaned rubbing his eyes then trying to yank the pipe from the other man's grip to no avail. It was too late at night for this. Maybe if he was at the bar with Prussia and Denmark this would be fine, but not when he is sober and locked up in the hospital trying to regrow his leg bones, which makes it really painful to be standing up at the moment.

"Nyet, let go" argued Ivan pulling back on the end. Great, here goes the tug and war match again.

-0-

While Russia and America reenacted their old fights, Canada just rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed. Did they really have to do this every time they were together? If so, this is going to be a long year.

He sat back down on the uncomfortable bed and grabbed a glass of water from the side and took a sip. Maybe the voice was just in their head or something, it wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened.

Although having Russia also here it rules out that possibility. Why did he react so strongly anyways?

Canada was in the middle of pondering this question when he looked to the side and found a brownish one stuck in his.

Doing a spit take on the poor elf, he hopped up panicked.

After hearing the shriek, all of the nations simultaneously turned to Canada, and after a few seconds of processing the whole room had turned to the soaking elf standing on the bed.

"…Dobby?" questioned the twins. What was Dobby doing here?

Ivan tilted his head to the side as he saw the short creature. He looked much like the gremlins (the creatures that America's movie completely butchered by the way. They act nothing like that) back in Russia, but not quite. Plus he didn't seem like the kind to trick someone into a deal that leads to their death, or kill them. So yeah, probably not similar at all.

While Ivan was staring at the creature, analyzing it shamelessly, the twin's rolled their eyes and walked over the house elf, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Sorry for getting you all wet" Canada apologized. Poor Dobby, he really cannot catch a break can he?

"Yeah dude, but that was gross. But epic spit take." Added Alfred, ignoring Mathew's 'really?' look.

"It is fine ma-" the elf began, but cut himself off when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to call the twins that anymore.

"Sorry, I mean it's fine Alfred and Mathew."

Mathew smiled and rubbed the other on the head as if he was ruffling his hair, and Alfred let out a sigh of relief. Okay so the creepy voice was just Dobby.

Since he was calming down through, the adreline wore off and he now was back to feeling the agony of regrowing bones. He grunted as he held his leg. Stupid Lockhart, if it weren't for him he would have been fine by now, but _no_. Now he is stuck like this.

Dobby looked at Alfred's wound and tutted. It was just like when the twins were little kids and Alfred would go crying because he scrapped his knee, despite the fact it would heal in minutes. America was a bit of a crybaby back then.

"Alfred should have listened to Dobby. Alfred and Mathew should have gone back home when they missed the train." Dobby said to the other's. Why couldn't they have listened to him? If they had none of this would be happening.

The twins were confused for a second. Wait, how did he even know about that? Unless…

"It was you!" they said in unison, more than confused. The get that code Black cloak is on, but how did he even manage to lock down the station in the first place.

Ivan caught site of Alfred's confused face and let out a chuckle. "Ah Amerika. First beaten by the blonde kid, and now a gremlin. You really have fallen haven't you?"

"Shut up Ivan" Alfred shot with his usual glare. "And he is an elf not a gremlin."

"Whatever you say, comrade."

Alfred was glaring at Ivan again, although really halfheartedly, and Canada slapped the back of his head.

"Focus." He snapped, then turned back to Dobby who was looking slightly guilty, but more proud than anything.

"So it was you who stopped me, Alfred and our friends from getting on the train?"

"Indeed, si-Canada" the eld admitted, now looking a little more guilty than proud. He hadn't wanted to take it that far, but he will do what he has to in order to keep his masters safe.

"You nearly got me and Alfred arrested!" Canada whisper yelled. Not so much because of his voice, but more because he did not want to wake up the Hufflepuffs next door. They were nosy enough as it is and since they are so 'kind' and 'caring' they probably would rush into the room with cameras ready to Instagram some embarrassing pictures of them.

"But it was awesome. Like, Prussia awesome" commented Alfred. Which just got him an eye roll.

"At least you would be away from here" defended Dobby. Stepping forward in a pleading manner. "Alfred and Mathew would be safe."

Dobby was well aware of the third person in the room watching Dobby with intrigue, but he didn't care about him or Dobby. Dobby needed to help Dobby's friends no matter what.

"Go home" he begged. "Dobby thought Dobby's plan would be enough to make Alfred and Mathew want to leave."

The two of them groaned and lied on their back. They were well acquainted with Dobby's martyrdom; in fact, Mathew speculated that some of it rubbed off in his brother, leading to his need to try to fix everyone else's problems while ignoring his own.

"Dobby, let me ask you an honest question." Said Alfred. "I will not be angry if you say yes. Did you make the bludger chase after me?"

Dobby hung his head low as he gave a small nod.

"He is the one whole stole the heat seeker?" clarified Ivan now glowering at Dobby. Maybe he was a gremlin after all.

"Russia, I'll buy you a new one or just give you one of mine. I swear, if you lay a hand on him, I will cut off that hand." He said without any tone of threat in his voice. At this point in their many years as enemies, raising their voice means nothing. They both know their threats are valid.

Russia didn't want to let it go, but it wasn't as if he would gain anything by attacking the little gremlin. Besides, he'll just steal two from America to make up for it plus interest.

"Dobby feels most aggrieved sirs." He apologized, this time acknowledging the other. Dobby hated the fact that he had to steal but he could not think of any other way to have a tracker that accurate. True there are spells that could work, but nothing quite hits home like heat seekers.

"Dobby had to iron Dobby's hands" he held out his blackened and bandaged fingers, that if it were not for the many years of war and seeing actuall cooking people, the nations would have thrown up at the site of. It still looked fresh too.

"Dobby" said Canada keeping his cool. He could threaten him, but both he and America know that never works. "Please go alright? Me and Alfred will be fine."

Dobby was shaking his head and plopped down refusing to move.

Mathew sighed realizing what he had to do. Knowing that his brother will hate the idea, but also realizing it was the only thing that would make Dobby leave he said "Really Dobby we're okay. Arthur hired Ivan to protect us. See? He is like our body guard."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Alfred started chocking on his own water, frantically pounding his hand on his heart to clear it and Ivan's was doubled over in laughter.

"Oh this is classic. Just classic. You hear that Amerika, you cannot even handle yourself anymore, you need me to guard you. Oh the mighty have fallen, the mighty have fallen."

Alfred who was still chocking on the water, managed to cough out a "In your dreams, commie" between the heaves.

Seriously, Ivan? Ivan?! Russia as his body guard? He is pretty sure Russia is more likely to put him in a body bag than prevent him getting killed. Seriously, what was England thinking when he sent _Russia_ to protect them. Russia! He's so, so, Russia.

"Dobby doesn't know…" he trailed off. "Is 'Ivan' able to protect Alfred and Mathew?"

This of course sent out another round of laughing and indignant sputters while Canada just tried to ignore them and actually get something done; since no other country except him and Germany can do that apparently.

"Yes Dobby he can." Mathew explained. "He is very good at his job. Also, what is the other option? We can't leave before we learn how the magic world works other wise Code Black Cloak will never go away. What you tried earlier with the ball would only get me Alfred and Ivan locked away if we get discovered."

Dobby still looked very unconvinced. He doesn't want his old masters to get hurt by the dark loard again. He was there that day they came home, cut up from the branches and the still burning scar fresh on their arms.

They were such a peaceful family before that. They treated him so kindly, not like his current house. A house where he is threatened with death ten times a day, not allowed to sit and is starved. Where he cannot talk to anyone and is forced to just work all day long.

He misses the endless fields and rabbits scurrying around. The long mountains and oceans stretching not even close to sea to shining sea back then.

But then the revolution hit and no longer could their family stay together. With a heavy heart Alfred had hugged Dobby goodbye and sent him back to England, not wanting him to have to witness the future horrors. But he knew what had happened. Alfred was now 'independent' and Arthur could no longer keep Dobby due to the fact people were suspicious about why he hadn't been returned for purchase.

Dobby was set on the market, sent to the Malfoys where he went from being a treasured friend, to a common household item, easy to abuse and work without any care or fear or neglect.

He can not let the people who had given him those few decades, no matter how short, of pure bliss be hurt. He would rather die a slow and painful death than let that happen. He will not let the last remnants of a happy life be ruined by he who shall not be named. He needs to repay them for the kindness they had showed him, no matter what the cost.

"Dobby" Canada said bending down and looking into the others eyes. "We will be alright. I promise you."

Dobby still wasn't conviced so Canada ripped a piece of paper off a notebook nearbye.

"Look" he explained to the other. "See this piece of paper?"

Dobby nodded and looked at it closer. There was nothing special about it, just a regular piece of paper.

"If any of us need help, we will hide this piece of paper under the couch where the first message was written. Is that alright?"

Dobby was still uncertain. "Please just leave" he begged.

"Terrible are about to happen at Hogwarts. Mathew and Alfred must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself."

"Wait a second" Mathew cut him off. Alfred and Ivan were still busy argueing so they were hearing none of this. "You mean all of this has happened before?"

Dobby slammed his big, fat mouth shut and fast his hands over his mouth. Idiot. He is an idiot.

"I shouldn't have said that" he scolded himself out loud. Grabbing a candle holder on the table next to the bed he was standing on he started hitting himself in the head. This is the only way to make up for the complete stupidity he has just commited. Stupid, stupid, vermin.

"Dobby" Mathew commanded grabbing the candle from him and placing it far away. "I told you to stop doing that to yourself."

"Sorry sir" Dobby quickly apologized. Oh no, now he had made Mathew angry. He searched around for another thing to hit himself with, but seeing where this was going, Mathew took a hold of his arm.

"Look Dobby, I am not angry. I just need to know when this has happened before" Canada kept his voice at a whisper. Seeing how Ivan reacted to the voice earlier, he is starting to think that there is a connection that he might want to figure out before letting the others know.

"Dobby cannot say Canada" Dobby said trying to get away. "Dobby only wants his friends safe."

"Please Dobby" pleaded Mathew. "I need to know. To keep my brother and me safe. Please Dob-" but he was cut off by Dobby snapping his figers and disapeering in a flash of dust into the air.

Mathew hates it when people do that to him.

-o-

Fuming slightly Mathew grunted then plotped on the mattress. "Can you guys stop fightening already. The cold war ended years ago, so stop acting like five year olds."

The others looked at Canada slightly shocked, but Mathew had no idea why. What he couldn't see was how brightly his eyes were shining at the moment. Green was lighting up half the room.

Canada was just glaring at first but then it dawned on him how out of character that was for him. He just snapped at _Russia_. He was not crazy enough to do that. Looking out the window to the side, he could see his eyes shining brightly in the reflection.

Suspecting the same was happening to them, Alfred and Ivan also checked the closest reflective surfaces and saw that indeed their eyes were glowing red. Although Ivan's of course had the golden rings attached.

They were all wondering what was going on, when they heard hurried footsteps echoing down he nearby hallways.

Jumping into their beds, they pulled up the covers and shut their eyes tight as to not let the light escape.

When the steps got even closer and eventually filed into the room, all three nations listened closely to every word spoken. Years of battle experience told them that there were five people in total, and were carrying something long and thin. From the shuffling that it was making it sounded like a stretcher.

Instantly getting more curious, the twins in complete silence reached for their glasses to dampen the glow of their light, and be used as a mirror to see backwards, and Russia pulled up his scarf to cover his eyes but still let him see through, and used the window in front of him as a reflection.

There was the boy with the camera who had been following around, Creevey they think the name was, being laid down completely paralyzed. Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few other teachers were huddled around him examining the body.

"Another attack" whispered the headmaster, although it was so loud that it hardly counted as one. His naturally booming voice echoes all around.

"I think you are right" agreed McGonagall. "I think he's been petrified, Madam Ponfrey what do you think?" she told the nurse.

The three were listening with intent ears trying to reason out what was happening. What did they mean by 'another' attack. Did that mean there had been more?

Mathew wondered if this is what Dobby had been referencing to when he spoke of repeating history. But it wasn't as if a nation could be paralyzed…could they?

"Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker?" suggested Mcgonagall again.

Dumbledoor ripped the old style device out of the younger boy's hand and looked it over. Why a young student would use such an ancient relic is beyond him, but he is not going to question it.

When Dumbledore opened the back to take out some of the pictures, the entire inside exploded erasing all the film.

"What could this mean?" asked the teacher.

"It means" explained Dumbledore, causing the nations to lean forward to strain to hear him better. Figures now he starts to actually whisper.

"That our students are in great danger."

The teachers gave a miniature gasp while the nations rolled there eyes. No shit Sherlock, no need for the dramatics. Dumbledore may be a great headmaster but he would be awful in the military where the captain obviouses get shot.

"What should I tell the staff?" questioned the Gryfindorr house leader.

"You tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe."

'Seriously!' Alfred wanted to scream. He may love the headmaster, but man, he needs to learn to actually start saying some important things, not just state what everyone already knows. And what is with the 'just not safe'. Unless he has forgotten they have almost gotten eaten by a tree, stabbed, almost bulldozed by a bludger and killed in various other ways over the past year alone. Baring even last years adventures. This school had lost the right to be called 'safe' a long time ago.

"It is as we feared; the chamber of secrets has indeed been opened again." The older man continued.

'Finally' all three cheered. Some actually useful information.

With that final cryptic message, the teachers all walked off discussing what they could do. No one had any decent answers outside of set a curfew though.

The room went back again as the door closed, leaving the nations to ponder the new information only in the light of their own eyes.


	26. Meanwhile

Meanwhile

None of the trio believed for a second that Alfred had been truly hurt.

Sure, they may have saw the leg flopping around without any hope of voluntary movement, but they just couldn't believe it. The American had fallen from eight stories up and didn't have a scratch, so there was no way that he could actually be hurt from a simple wand spell.

Right?

Well, it turns out he was. They figured that out while hiding in an undetectable spot; using a mirror to peer into the room where the students were sleeping. Well, it was obvious Alfred was trying to sleep, but he also was in pain as shown from the constant groaning and trying to readjust his position on the bed.

The trio had gone really low now hadn't they? Not any lower than before; but now they didn't even have the decency to be ashamed about it.

They had literally snuck out of bed in the middle of the night to tend to a potion to give to their friends because they didn't believe a word they said, and then snuck up the stairs to make sure that they weren't secretly out…they don't even know what they thought they would be doing at this ungodly hour.

Although they will admit that they all seem a little tense for supposedly being 'sound asleep'. Alfred has an excuse considering his current disposition; but why do the twins have their glasses on? As far as Harry and Ron can remember, they usually don't sleep with them off.

And it also seems a little farfetched the Ivan actually sleeps with his scarf on despite the fact he never takes it off during the day.

Maybe something odd was going on. But what it was, the trio had no clue.

But seeing as just staring at their 'sleeping' forms wasn't going to do them any good, they decided to pack up their limited gear and get back to the potion brewing downstairs.

The first batch had been a total disaster since apparently Ron thought that he could speed up the process by adding some worms wart, but as expected, it just blew up. So now they were hoping for a better second try.

Just as Hermione was checking to see if the coast was clear, using the screen of her phone as a mirror, the echo of footsteps came falling down the hall in waves along with whispers of gossip.

The three ducked back into their perfect hiding spot wedged in between a couch in the hallway and a random table of modern design so it was a cube with the sides covered.

They looked into the mirror on the side, that they had been using to peek into the nurses room, and saw the five professors bring in Colin Creevey on a makeshift stretcher.

Harry, who had the best hearing of the group, tried as hard as he could to decipher the words being spoken, but was having trouble making it out.

"What are they saying?" whispered Ron, but he quickly got quelled by Hermione.

After a few minutes, nothing useful was being able to be heard. Harry wasn't sure whether it was actually because he couldn't hear anything or if Dumbledore was just stalling because so far he had only said things that were completely useless.

"The chamber of secrets has been open" he finally heard the headmaster say in a low, grave voice.

Harry's eyes went wide and hand flew to his mouth. He had suspected it to be true, but now that it has been confirmed he was shaking.

His friends had finally done it. Alfred, Mathew and in all likelihood Ivan had gone and opened the gate that will wipe out the entire muggle population of Hogwarts.

"What happened, what's going on?" asked Hermione showing equal panic. Wondering what on earth could have Harry so upset.

"I'll explain when we get back to the potion. let's go." He told her as his eyes darted left and right to check for any signs of life. He hadn't wanted to bring his invisibility cape since the twins would be able to see him anyways.

Quickly, he stood and signaled for his friends to follow after him as he dashed into the hall and down the twisting stairs to the bathroom where they were conducting their experiment.

Doing as he said, Hermione and Ron chased after Harry, being careful not to make any noise as to wake up the Hufflepuff's just up the stairs next to them.

Racing down the ever changing steps, they eventually made their way to the abandoned bathroom and Harry locked the three of them inside.

-0-

"Now do you mind telling me what all that nonsense was about?" Hermione asked, walking over and sitting next to the bubbling cauldron. Pulling the needed objects from the pocket of her cloak, she sprinkled a new layer of chocolate mint (not every potion ingredient has to be vomit inducing) into the froth bellow.

"Yeah, why did you freak out like that?" agreed Ron, taking a seat on one of the many rows of sinks along the wall.

Harry panted for a few seconds to catch his breath before he started to explain.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened again."

Ron and Hermione looked up from their activities and now were actively listening.

"Wait, the chamber has been opened before?" asked Hermione; crossing her legs to get into a more comfortable position as she stirred the fickle mixture.

"Of course," said Ron. "We already know that their ancestors are the decedents of Slytherin, so it only makes sense that one of them has opened it before. My moneys on Arthur."

"But Arthur isn't actually their brother. Remember what they said," answered Harry.

"And they haven't lied before? Do you not remember that in Mathew's story that there was a man with Yellow eyes, that was obviously from England." Ron explained to the others and understanding began to grow.

It made sense. The twins haven't exactly been the most truthful with them since they have met. To be honest, they can probably count the amount full truths that they have gotten out of them on one hand. So is it that hard to believe that they twisted one more story?

"Same with Francis. Remember in both their sculptures there was Arthur with the green eyes and Francis with the purple. Maybe each of them has a sin and if the coloring makes any sense, then Arthur would be greed and Francis would probably be lust."

Everything was now fitting together perfectly. Maybe the twins hadn't been lying totally. Maybe they were orphans that had been abandoned, but had been found by their secret brothers.

"See, you guys are getting it." Ron explained. "And while Francis never went to Hogwarts; we know that Arthur had since Alfred and Mathew told us that he's been sorted into Slytherin; which only proves the point further."

"So what you're saying is that Arthur had opened it the first time and now he is trying to make Alfred and Mathew do it the second?" confirmed Harry.

"Of course. And that also would explain why he hired Ivan to watch them; to make sure that they are actually doing their job."

"Maybe…" Hermione said while shaking up the milk for the next part of the potion. "But we have to wait for the truth potion to know for sure."

Also, she just doesn't want to be wrong about them again.

Baring the fact that everything about what they are doing right now is wrong; After promising among themselves for the- what was it?- fifth, sixth, time that they will stop their spying and conspiracies about the twins, they still haven't even taken a break from it.

In actuality they have gotten more persistent if anything.

"By the way" Ron asked the girl fretting over the smallest detail of the greenish liquid.

"You do realize that we are brewing a awful smelling potion in the middle of the night in the girls bathroom? You do know what will happen if we get caught being out after hours again, right? And you don't think that we're not going to get caught."

"No" she said adding a peanut and the potion flared up a little, causing Harry to jump back. But Hermione, who was used to it by now, didn't even flinch.

"No one ever checks this bathroom, not even the teachers."

"Why" asked Ron.

"Moaning Myrtle."

Harry on Ron had the 'who?' on their lips as a wispy girl with an appearance of a ghost (and much like Mathew when they first met him on the train that day) in a tarnished black dress popped her head out from the stall behind Ron.

"I'm moaning Myrtle" she shouted in the redheads face, and drifted to the top of the circle of sinks in the center of the room.

"I wouldn't expect you to know me." She said with a sniff like she was holding back tears. "I mean who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle."

Now she wasn't even holding back the tears. Instead, they just freely flowed down her face as she flew past them at top speed and dived into the toilet, sending the water flying out in all directions and splashing onto the floor.

The two just blanched at the only other female in the room, who proceeded to shrug and said "She's a little sensitive."

"You think?" deadpanned Ron with a role of the eyes.

"Oh stop being rude" Hermione threatened, holding the end of the spatula she was using to stir the foul smelling brew, at Ron.

"She's letting us use her bathroom without telling the teachers. We should be grateful."

There was a miniature glaring match between the two friends, as Harry's mind got to thinking. Suddenly he realized something that needed to be addressed.

"How much do we tell them?"

The other two stopped their bickering and turned to Harry, realizing he had a very valid question. How much do they let the twins know?

If they don't tell the twins anything, there is no doubt they will know the trio is hiding something.

But on the other hand, if they say too much then there is a good chance that all three of them will have a bullet in their heads faster than you can say "hero".

"…You have a good point" Hermione admitted. "Also, we saw how crucial they were last year. We would have never gotten past the second gate if it weren't for them."

"You guys have to be bonkers" said Ron looking between the two in disbelief. "We can't tell them anything, remember, we are pretty sure that they are the heirs of Slytherin."

"But we also don't think that they are doing it consciously. It's only when the slip into their 'dazes' that they start acting like that," interjected Hermione.

"Another question though, do you think Ivan is related to them too?" said Harry.

"I mean, he has awfully convenient timing. He shows up and bludger goes mad, and Colin get's frozen. Plus, he also has the glowing eyes like Alfred, just with gold rings."

"Good point," said Ron, rubbing his chin as if thinking. "Maybe he is the one actually opening the door, while Alfred and Mathew are just running it. That would make sense since the things like the writing on the wall happened before Ivan even showed up."

"Maybe," said Hermione. "But whatever it is, we should find out within the next few days. I made extra of the potion so that we could give some to Ivan too."

Harry nodded as Ron let out a loud yawn. It was three in the morning, so he was exhausted.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said also stretching.

"I think we have done sufficient work for tonight," Hermione nodded, rubbing her hands to get the residual powder off her hands as she stood up.

"We shall do the usual and reconvene at breakfast tomorrow."

"English," Blanched Ron.

"Meet tomorrow at breakfast." Harry sighed, heading out the door.

Snape's walkthrough of the school should have ended about an hour ago so the trio shouldn't have to worry about being caught wandering the corridors. And even if Snape is for some reason awake, chances are he is going to be so sleep deprived that they could convince him that everything he is seeing is a dream.

"Well why didn't she just say so" defended Ron chasing after him.

Hermione didn't even bother running and instead just casually walked back to the tower.

-O-

Waving goodbye to each other in the common room, they split into their separate dorms and Harry and Ron ran up into their own room.

Seeing Neville dead to the world next to the two empty beds, they couldn't help but think about how their eccentric roommates will be moving back in by Tomorrow.

They aren't sure whether that is a good or bad thing.


	27. Clash Of The Titans

Draco was not been sure whether he should be thankful or regretful about the fact that his roommate was away yet another night.

On one hand, it took another day of possible integration of the Russian exchange student out. He was hoping to see if he could subconsciously manipulate Ivan into giving him some information.

Although really all he has to say is that he is going to use it to embarrass Alfred/ make him miserable (although Ivan also said that if it causes any lasting damage; Malfoy will soon be getting a close inspection of his pipe), then he will tell Draco just about anything.

On the other hand, not having him there has let Draco go through his roommate's bags undisturbed. And while doing so he found plenty of interesting things.

A laptop with more passwords, locking codes and self destruct mechanisms than a box in an action movie. He was able to get past the first level with the password 'Vodka' and the second level 'sunflower', which he only came up with because the P.C was covered in stickers of them, but after that, he had no clue.

After a few more minutes of scrounging, he also found tracking devices, bags upon bags of Vodka (which he is both impressed and slightly terrified about the fact Ivan was able to get them in). And more boxes and cases with locking mechanisms.

He wasn't able to get into any of them surprisingly though.

Draco's father had trained him to be able to pick any lock in order to break into enemy houses to steal information, but these were so high tech he had no clue how to even begin. And the fact that there were little sacks chained to the side of each of them that smelled heavily of gun powder was also a good reason not to even attempt it.

The only thing that was open without any guards whatsoever was a small black case containing the same blueish liquid that the twins have. Yet another tie in to the strange mystery.

Draco was still stuck on where Ivan fit into all of this chaos. He obviously was related to the nitwits somehow, what with the glowing eyes, super strength and endless amount of odd things in his bags.

Plus he had known the idiots before he had come to the school and from the looks of it they were coworkers, with Ivan being an enemy of Alfred's.

This was all just so confusing. He still hasn't even figured out what is wrong with the twin's, now he has to add in his wildcard roommate who he is afraid to look in the eye, let alone investigate.

He still feels as if he is missing something. Almost as if there has been some crucial piece of information locked away from him.

But whatever the case is, he obviously is not going to get anything else from the bags in Ivan's room unless he gets some passwords. And he has no idea how on earth he would be able to get that.

But now his stomach is rumbling and the breakfast bell just rang. Maybe he can think better on full stomach.

He grabbed his backpack off the chair next to his bed and ran a comb through his hair as he slipped on his shoes and headed down to the cafeteria.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again, the nations ended up missing breakfast due to sheer procrastination of wanting to talk to the trio.

Also, why leave and face people when you have beds, T.V and burgers right in the nurses office?

The woman watching the teens lounging around the room rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. It was actually nice having them there. They have become sort of free labor. Whenever she can't open something or needs to fetch anything, all she has to do is say a word and either the twins, or now Ivan, will do it for her.

It's a rather nice trade off for both parties. The nations get a place to go when they need to hide out other than Arthur's cramped enchantment room, and the teacher gets some company. Win - Win.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. The twins know that if either of them (Alfred), gets hurt again, Arthur will throw a hissy fit and no one will believe that it is not on purpose. So they don't have any more excuses to hang out in the nurses.

Also, Ivan still hasn't begun his work of spying on the blonde kid he is roommates with. A nice return to his glory days at the KGB.

So when the chimes went off on the nation trio's phones, with a groan they packed up their belongings and headed out the door to first period.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three groups all ended up convening at the first class of the day, defense against the dark arts.

The nations made out pretty well at avoiding either of the groups stalking them.

Due to the fact all three of them had played the part of spy at least once, blending into the background is rather easy for them. Although maybe more so for Canada than the other two.

After about three minutes of dodging; the attention of everyone in the room as brought onto the stage where the infamous author was strutting across the platform as if it were a fashion show.

Turning on his heal, pretending he was model, Lockhart unclipped the cloak of his outfit and tossed it into the audience, where it was attacked by a mob on tweenage girls.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?"

Those who couldn't see him pushed their way to the front, and those who could, but didn't care much to, stepped back and let them go wild.

The nations were taller than most of their peers anyway (something they should probably be more worried about, they just realized), didn't have to move and were able to see over the other people's heads.

"In light of the dark events of recent days, professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club," he continued on.

"To train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have done of countless occasions. For full details, so my published work" he boasted with a grin.

The nations in the room rolled their eyes. This is not what self defense was. In any way shape or form.

'Self defense' was commanding three hundred thousand men on a battle field to stop the three million back home from perishing a mushroom cloud.

And excusing war situations, in a 'self defense' position one on one, there is no 'taking turns' and even ground.

In 'self defense', you use every advantage you can get. Using of your environment and hiding behind tables; taking a cheap shot in order to get the high ground. You do not win a fight be being 'fair', you do it by hitting the other more than you get hit. And hitting them harder.

And even more than that, there is no 'three, two, one, fire' like they do in these dueling clubs. 'Self defense' is when someone starts shooting at you completely out of the blue and if you happen not to get hit and die, then you have to find them before you can even start to defend yourself.

So yeah, this is not going to help them defend themselves one bit.

Running his hands through his hair, Lockhart extended his arm to the left and announced "And everyone, please welcome my assistant. Snape."

Grumbling and obviously unhappy at his current position, Snape stomped onto the blue and gold stage his robe trailing behind him and lips turned even further down than his usual perpetual frown.

"He had sportingly agreed to help me with my demonstration. Now none of you students need to worry. You'll still have your potions master when I'm done with him."

With a wink and a "never fear," Lockhart pulled out his wand and began walk towards the man in all back. Just as Snape did the same.

They stood facing each other, just inches away and raised their arms with a whoosh.

Which in turn caused Alfred to groan and cross his arms. So not only is this going to be purely useless, but it is also going to be boring.

The man in black and the man in white bowed to each other, turned and walked five paces away to the edge of the long and narrow stage.

Lockhart spun with an overdramatic flare, holding his wand so close to his face that it was a miracle he didn't poke himself in the eye; while Snape just calmly turned without even a change in expression, and cautiously raised his wand.

"One" Lockhart urged. "Two, Three".

"Expelliarmus!" cried Snape, and a brilliant white light went flying out of his wand and hurtling at Lockhart.

The writer went flying back, head banging against the lightly carpeted floor and whole body bouncing against it, giving the impression freshy caught fish flopping about the deck of a dock.

The students watched in a mixture of held back laughter, shock and worry as he tried to get back up, eyes wide open and the spot where he had hit bright red against blue background.

"Do you think he's alright?" said Hermione, voice filled with concern.

Harry held back laughs, as Ron looked over her shoulder not even bothering to hide his and said "Who cares?"

Looking dazed, but not broken, Lockhart slowly rose and first to his knees, then his feet and wobbly pointed his wand at Snape; who was now showing the smallest hint of amusement.

"Excellent idea to show them that professor Snape; but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have only been too easy."

Alfred coughed "loser" under his breath, and Canada slapped him on the back of the head good naturedly since he secretly agreed with the statement.

Snape, who still remained as infuriatingly stoic as ever, simply gritted "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells."

"I think I like him" Ivan told the two slightly shorter nations to his sides. "The one with the black hair seems interesting at least."

Alfred groaned throwing back his head and said, "Seriously! Is everyone who hates me forming a club or something?"

"Where can is sign up?" said Canada nonchalantly.

"Dude! Not cool!"

Mathew shrugged and secretly smiled to himself. It was fun to rile up his brother since nine times out of ten it is the other way around.

"Do you mind, Mr. Jones?" Snape called from the stage and everyone in the room turned towards the three countries.

"Sorry dudes, Matties just being a dick."

"Alfred!" Canada hit him again. "I told you to stop using that word."

"You mean d-"

"Mr. Jones!"

"Sorry." The American apologized with annoyance clear in his tone, and the people on stage resumed their conversation.

"So Mr. Lockhart, am I correct?" Snape said with a forced smile, which was met by an equally painful one.

"Sure Mr. Snape. An excellent idea."

Turning and scanning the audience, Lockhart said "Any volunteers."

No hands went up, so he went with the first people in his line of vision.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Braginski, please come up."

Seeing as he would be fighting his roommate, Malfoy went stark white at the idea just as the professor on the stage had. He still doesn't get what about Ivan terrifies him so much, but yet Alfred can antagonize him as much as he wants and Draco won't even flinch. There was just something in the Russian's eyes that screamed snapped sanity.

Knowing that Draco's father would probably skin him if he allowed a fight between the two of them, Snape told the other in a hurried voice, "It is not wise to pit two Slytherin against each other. May I recommend someone from a different house?"

Lockhart shrugged, not really caring who is going into the fight as long as he gets paid and something to write down in his new novel.

Snape's eyes surveyed the room for the future cannon fodder he would be tossing at the hulking beast already onto the stage, and his eyes landed on the thorn in his side for the past two years.

A perfect pick. Alfred is the only one who would be willing to go up against the teen that for some reason gave off an aura of terror, and maybe if Snape is lucky, he'll end up dead or transferred so he won't have to deal with him anymore.

"Mr. Jones, please come to the front."

America's face twisted in confusion as did his brother and as the eyes of the room fell on them yet again. But after a second to process the request, his smile turned wide and almost deranged as he strutted up to the blue and gold platform.

Bring it on Commie.

A sweat broke out on Mathew's forehead and his stomach gave a lurch. This is not going to happen. His brother and Ivan are not allowed to start another cold war simply because the teachers find it amusing.

"No!" Canada shouted, grabbing a hold of his brother's arm and the eyes of the audience in one movement.

"Sirs, I am sorry but this is a terrible, terrible idea," he said to the teachers looking at him.

"Please do not have this happen unless you want this room and half the world to end in a nuclear explosion."

"Oh nonsense" waved off Lockhart as he secretly dug a notebook out of his pocket to be ready to catalog the action. "I am sure you are just over reacting."

"Yeah dude, me and Ivan can have a civil duel, can't we?" Alfred said with a wicked grin at Ivan, who returned it with the same death smile.

"It'll be just like the old days."

Seeing as this was an argument lost, Canada sighed and let go. Well, who likes world peace anyways?

"At least put some sort of field around the area, eh?"

Sensing that the less annoying half of the twins was being serious, Snape nodded and had everyone around the stage clear out.

With a wave of his wand, a purple field was created around the two on the platform and ran along a narrow strip from one end of the room to the other.

The two superpowers were now the only ones locked in the glowing purple rectangle and the students pushed to get closer to what was sure to be a blood bath.

-o-

The nations walked towards the center of the stage, growing auras of power and danger following in their wake as they moved closer to each other.

"Wands at the ready," commanded Lockhart.

The two pulled their wands out and held them up to their faces. Mirroring their opponent's stance and expression, they adjusted themselves without breaking a constant stream of eye contact.

"Remind you of the old days?" Teased Russia, with his bright white teeth glinting.

"Yep. Only we used to use guns." America shot back. "You scared?"

"You wish."

Not waiting for the command, both of them turned with their cloaks billowing behind them and stomped to the edge of the platform. Judging from the heating red of their eyes, the teachers began to see why Mathew may have warned against this.

"You know on second thought perhaps We-"

"Incendo!" cried America, sending the burning ball hurtling at his former enemy.

Russia quickly dodged down and the ball hit the Slytherin flag behind him, burning it to the ground within seconds.

"Shooting first? Classic Amerika move."

Alfred growled under his breath and shot again, and Ivan broke left, leaving it to reignite the ashes of the broken flag on the floor.

"Cremenulas" Russia chanted, confusing all around not familiar with the Russian branch of magic. Screw England's wimpy spells, it's time to see how the motherland fights.

Alfred sped right and the crystallized ice ball hit the wall behind him where the Gryffindor flag hung.

When the sphere crashed into the fabric, it immediately froze up, crystallizing into one solid sheet of ice.

Which wouldn't have been so bad, if it were not for the fact that two seconds later it slowly began to crack and crumpled into sharp bits on the floor, raining down on Alfred?

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me!" shouted Alfred, hurtling another fireball at his enemy.

"Possibly. Are you trying to kill me?" Ivan shot back, with blue stream and incantation.

"Possibly!"

"Boys, boys" Lockhart fretted. This may be great for a story, but the ministry will kill him if someone actually dies on his watch.

"You are just supposed to blocking."

"Nyet, this is war."

"What he said!"

The students pushed even closer to the ring as the brightness of the nations eyes glowed even sharper. Ivan's were clearly burning and a faint glow was able to be made out from behind Alfred's glasses.

"Reducto!" cast Ivan, this time hitting his target sending America out and spinning in the air.

But having enough experience of being blasted away, Alfred was able to right himself and land skidding on his feet. Dust flew up from where he landed and the carpet scrunched.

America shot back the same spell as Russia, who had thought his cast would have knocked Alfred out, so was not prepared for the hit.

Also being sent back flying, Russia pulled his pipe from his coat and hooked it to the edge of the stage to catapult himself back on when he was going past.

"Stop!" Shouted Snape, electrifying the cage in order to bring himself to the attention to the fighting teens inside.

"Just stop. Both of you. Out this instant!"

The shield dropped and annoyed, the superpowers got off the stage and into the stunned audience, shooting glares at each other and mouthing,

"I won."

-O-

"Sirs, this is why I said they should not be allowed anywhere near each other while armed," Canada shook his head as the superpowers stomped off the stage, arguing over who was the winner of the fight..

"If they have the opportunity to kill each other, you can guarantee it will be seized." He continued.

Snape's eye was twitching as he surveyed the damaged are within the range of the boarder he put it.

The wall on Ivan's side was scorched, the grey marble now pitch black. The row of flags that had been hanging there were disintegrated and the ashes were flying around the room.

On Alfred's side everything was covered in a light frost and cracking. The flags were nothing but melting debris on the floor and the bricks will probably need to be replaced now.

That was one interesting spell though. Snape recognized it from his trip to Siberia. Extremely dangerous though. It turns the target to ice, then self destructs leaving them just glassy puddles on the floor.

How a child knew that spell, as well as wanted to use it, is beyond him. He is just glad he didn't stick Malfoy in there.

"You were supposed to disarm each other" repeated Snape in a low growl.

"Yeah, well, in battle why disarm when you can kill?" Alfred said without a qualm, to the dropped jaws of all around him.

"I may hate to agree with him on absolutely anything, but he has a good point, comrades. If you have the opportunity to shoot to kill, why wouldn't you?" said Ivan.

Gritting, face pale, and screaming various curses in his head, Canada let out a nervous laugh at grabbed his brother's arm, and much more carefully Russia's, and pulled them away from the heavy gazes of the crowd.

Are they trying to get caught? They have to be, because no logical nation would say something like that in a crowd of civilians unless they wanted to be caught.

"Please continue, eh." Canada assured the teachers and students, who were honestly just glossing over him and kept staring at the two major nations still in a heated staring contest.

"Please?"

"Students" clapped Lockhart from the stage. "You heard the boy, we need to get back to business, now, who is going to be out next volunteer?"


	28. Timber!

Once again no one lifted a finger, so Lockhart was forced to choose again. This time deciding that any combination of Ivan and the twins would end in disaster, he chose to stick to the people on the other side of the room.

"Well Malfoy, you got out of it the first time so you come up," he signaled to the blonde with the gelled back hair.

On his second scan he looked for someone else who could be considered important. Since the twins were obviously not an option, he was forced to go with the next best thing. "And Harry, come up please if you will."

Everyone just looked at the writer with raised eyebrows. Seriously? Is he looking to pit the people who hate each other against each other? The answer to that of course is yes, he is, because writing about two people volleying a spell back and forth to disarm each other is extremely boring, but he does not mean to be this extreme.

With wary glances and concerned looks from his friends; Harry pulled away from the trio and stepped up onto the blue stage, spotted with golden glinted stars. Malfoy was doing the same across the court.

The two boys took the opposite ends of the stage glaring at their opponent. So the old spark still stands does it? They've been so focused on the twins they've almost forgot that they were enemies.

Once situated, the command rang out and the two boys began pacing center stage, not breaking eye contact as they stepped in methodic movements. When they were half an arm's length apart, they stopped and planted their feet firmly on the floor.

"Wands at the ready."

In silence, they obeyed the order and pulled up their wands to their face as if brandishing a sword. The smell of smoke still clung to the room from the previous battle there, and the sent was slightly dizzying. In the moment of hypersensitivity that always came before a battle everything came into super focus. The wands that usually felt smooth and sanded, now felt as if they were covered in mountains, which were really just microscopic ridges.

"Remind you of the first year?" Sneered Malfoy, the grip getting even tighter as blood rushed to his head and arms. He had almost forgotten all of the fights from the year before last. Before the twits came and screwed up his carefully planned hierarchy.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Maybe," Harry answered thinking the same thing.

"You scared Potter?"

"You wish."

"You do realize we just had the exact same conversation as the psychopaths correct?"

"Yes, and please refrain from calling them psychopaths."

"Well I-"

Snape raised a hand and shouted at the two bickering boys, "Can we please continue, or would you like to take a stroll through the park first?"

With a small glare at each other, the duo's mouths snapped shut as they lowered their wands and took their seven paces back to the end of the stage.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm," Lockhart stressed, "Your opponent and only to disarm" he repeated again, although everyone doubted that it would actually make a difference. "We don't want any more scorched walls in here."

The two boys nodded, secretly cataloging the battle spells they know in their heads as the professor began his count down.

"One."

Their muscles tightened as the grip on the wand grew firm. Draco's just the smallest bit more than Harry's.

"Two."

"Expelliamus," Draco chanted, not bothering to wait for the third count.

The white ball flew out of the wand and hit Harry dead in the chest. Like it had for Alfred and Ivan, he flew back. But due to not having been in over a hundred explosions, he didn't land gracefully on his feet. Instead he ended up lying on a crumpled pile on the floor. But persistence is power. So he groaned as he stood up, a fire of his own burning in his gaze as he chanted the same spell Malfoy had done to him.

The light now went out of his wand and knocked Draco in the head, sending him spinning back in a sort of involuntary back flip and skidding across the carpeted surface on his butt.

He sat there head spinning for a moment, when Snape grabbed the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up, pushing him back into the fight. With his head spinning from the hit, he couldn't remember what spell was what so he went with the only one he could think to do in retaliation.

"Serpen sortae!"

The room watched in silence as Draco just stood there with an angry face and in casting position…but nothing happened.

"Wha- wha- what?" Draco stuttered as he stood and the students started to giggle. "What's going on?"

Harry also was confused, stepping cautiously away from the wand that was probably going to explode. As much as he hates to admit it, Malfoy was just as good a fighter as him, so if something is going wrong he can be sure it is not chalked up to human error.

Malfoy banged the end of the wand against his hand, brows knitted together and head slightly tilted. He was about to just give up when all of a sudden, a bright white blinded the room and a green snake with tan spots fell out and slithered center stage.

"OMG, it worked! I am so going to have to thank 'Rita's gator for this," the snake cheered in a way that came out as a hiss for all but four people in the room.

"Uh Alfred, isn't that West Virginias rattle snake?"

"Yep."

"Do you have any idea what she's doing here?"

"Nope."

The class just spend a full minute staring at the snake that seemed eerily like it was cheering like a teenage girl. Snape was among the crowds staring at it, but seeing as if Potter dies he loses his job, he internally let out a groan and sauntered over to the beastly thing.

"Now, now Potter, I'll get rid of it," he assured in a way the clearly portrayed that he didn't particularly care if it bit Harry or not.

"No, wait professor," Lockhart jumped in knowing that saving the school from 'a giant serpent with fangs of poison made from the blood of dead children' was sure to get him in the press. "I've got it!"

The writer took a stance to the side of the cheering reptile, which was currently scanning the room to be sure her beloved wasn't already there. She assumed he wouldn't since he never seemed to be around her (which angered her to enormous lengths), but it was worth a shot.

"Oh, Monobohozo, where are y-"

"Alatte asssenderay!" shouted Lockhart, unknowingly cutting her off and throwing her into the air.

"Timber!" shouted America running up to the stage again to make sure that West Virginia's snake didn't awfully maim herself.

Every state has a representation, as well as all the state animals having one. America has many symbolic creatures, so not only do each of his states have plenty to deal with, but America himself has to take care of an eagle, a donkey, an elephant as well as many, many more.

The children laughed, assuming he meant that since the snake was falling it looked like a cut down tree, but really that is just the snake's name; named after West Virginia's tree and industry.

Canada rushed onto the stage, following his brother; as Russia carelessly sauntered there, not really caring about the probably immortal animal, but more in the fun that was sure to be happening.

Timber came tumbling down to the ground with a crash and rubbed the back of her head with her long tail. "Okay, who did that!" she loudly hissed and Harry just stood more dumbstruck.

"Ummm, did you just talk?" Harry hissed to the creature growling at everyone around her.

"Wait you can understand me? Are you a na-"

"Timber!" America hissed at his step-pet. "Why are you even here? Didn't I tell West Virginia not to leave you alone?"

The snake didn't even have the modesty to look bashful when she said, "Yeah, but she had to go to the bathroom, so I snuck into Florida's gator's room and told her that if she wanted to be a real Disney magician that she needed to learn how to teleport things, and since she was in her childish mood instead of her boring old person, or gun wielding maniac one, she did the spell I asked and I came out of his wand."

"But why are you? Oh, wait…no…"

The snake glinted her fangs as Harry stepped closer and questioned "Uh, how did a state cast a spell on you?"

The three nations whipped their heads to the original boy who lived with wide opened eyes. Uh oh, Harry was not supposed to hear that. Damn it, when did Harry learn to speak Snake? It was a basic course for all the countries, but they didn't think it was available to humans,

"Uh wait, you can understand her?" asked Alfred. Okay, so time to switch to the states human names…wait a second, did they even have human names? No, he is sure they do, but he has no idea what they are. Him and them don't really talk much since they all are adults and live in their own mansions, and the only time they really contact each other is in private, where they just use their real names.

"Uh yeah…now please answer my question on how a state can cast a spell?"

America was lost for an answer, great liar or not there is really no way to logically explain this, when Canada got an idea.

"Hey Timber," he whispered to the serpent. "Do you see that kid over there?" he pointed to Neville. "He knows where Monobohozo is."

The snakes dark eyes suddenly lit up at the sign of her beloved and she began racing at the shaking Gryffindor boy, Neville.

She had always had a little obsession with the rabbit. But what was to be expected? He was a cute and adorable bunny the represented her country. What more could she possibly want in a man?

"Honey!" She squealed. "I'm coming to get you."

She began slithering towards the ever more paranoid boy and Harry, assuming that she was going to attack, stepped forward to try and stop her.

"Stop," he hissed, but the girl kept getting ever closer to Neville.

To everyone else though, it looked as if he was egging her on since he was stepping so slowly and everything sounds more threatening in snake language. It's like Russian.

She raised up her body and coiled her limb. Baring her teeth, she snapped, "Where is he! I know you know."

Neville, of course, didn't know and even if he had, didn't understand her, so he just tried inching back. Holding his hands up in the universal surrender position; he carefully placed a foot back, a bead of sweat falling down his nose. People moved out of his way as he took small steps back but the snake just got closer and closer.

"Stop!" Harry yelled again, but the snake still ignored him.

Snape realized that the situation was getting toxic, so he raised his hand and began his chant of, "Evenus, repa-"

"No!" shouted America, swatting down the professors wand, who now had a furious glare.

"Don't hurt Timber! I know that she's annoying, and rude, and doesn't seem to understand when a rabbitjust isn't interested," he shot in her direction and was answered with just a shrug. "But that doesn't mean you can kill her!"

"…You have named the monstrosity already?" Snape twitched again. Why? What? How? You know, it is just not worth trying to decipher it any more.

"Fine, Jones. If you're so confident, you stop the beast."

Alfred nodded and ran over to Timber, grabbing her by the neck and dragging her away, going back into a hissing language. "Timber, this is the ninth time this has happened. I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore since I'm a continentaway but I guess not." He scolded the snake who was still trying to claw away from him. "You do realize that he is just not interested, right? He is never going to date you."

Timber slumped her body at the discouragement, but didn't let it get her down to badly. She knows she will be with her love one day, no matter how many people try to tear them apart.

"Now Timber, how do you plan on getting home?"

The snake glared at him but kept her mouth shut. She was not leaving until she got at least a kiss.

"Timber," America growled. "This is not a joke. Look around, people think I'm crazy because of you…okay, crazier than they already thought I was, but that's beside the point."

Timber sighed, but relented wriggling out of America's grasp. "Florida's gator said if I want to go back I have to say Disney five times."

Alfred let out a breath of relief, the tenseness in his shoulders releasing and glasses sliding down his nose slightly. Oh thank god, for once Timber actually thought this through.

"Alright, well I'm waiting."

Timber glared at Alfred, then at Matthew and Ivan. Why was everyone so insistent on keeping her away from her one true love on all of this cruel earth? But since America is her boss, as well as West Virginia who is probably going to turn her into a new pair of boots after this incident, do ultimately get the last say; she sighed and began the chant.

"Disney. Disney." As she began to talk, a purple and green voodoo style cloud formed around her, swallowing her up. "Disney. Disney. Disney."

On the final word, she disappeared into the air, the wisps flying around sparkling in the air. They all watched the spot with confused, astonished faces. No one more than Harry, who could not even muster up an expression on his face. What? Just what was that? How was he even able to understand the snake in the first place? Was he going mad like the twins? When did he start thinking the twins were crazy, like Draco calls them? And why does everyone with any connection to Alfred and Matthew refer to land masses as people?

Even without the expression, the nation trio was able to read the looks on his face clear as day. So this wasn't good. Geesh Timber, you could not have picked a worse time to come. And things were finally starting to get back to normal too. Now the three of them have to explain why they could speak snake.

On second thought though, Harry can too. So maybe they could get rid of all suspicion by dumping it on him. Yeah, that seemed like a good plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN- and I'm back! So anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not be updating as often as I was before the month. A) I am working on editing 'Can you keep it', (my nanowrimo novel) and B) I finally got a real editing system, that while it will take longer, gets me much better results than I was getting. BTW thanks to those who commented on my spelling errors that I did not notice, like how it is Matthew not Mathew, I'll be sure to fix that from now on. Oh and one last thing, I got a few people asking where I got the inspiration for these stories, and while this one is not up, the one for TCAS is now on my profile at the bottom so check it out if you wanna.

Also, we are finally getting back to the real plot after this trainwreck chapter! I know the past few have been kind of sucky, but I promise they start to improve after this. We are kind of at a transfer point in the plot right now, but soon it will all be back in the rising action, and as you can tell with me, that means much more mental torture for everyone, (yay).

Well, thanks for sitting through my ramble.

-ithefantasticfanatic


	29. A Maniac's Compus

The group stared at the twins like usual, and Ivan who was also getting under the microscope as of late. But for once they had a new addition to the team, just as many, if not more, were aimed at Harry Potter. Plus at the twins were the usual confusion, but at Harry were looks of anger and betrayal.

Well, misery sure loves company. Because the nations could sure say that they felt much better now that the limelight was spread even thinner. It has actually helped since Ivan came around, so maybe they should start pinning more things on Harry.

A moment of silence swept over the room, until Neville looked at Harry, his squinty eyes more pressed than usual, and said, "What're you playing at?"

Harry did not know what to say. He had no clue what they are talking about and was still trying to work out what exactly happened, and was just not ready to get accused of something he didn't understand. Even Lockhart was giving him dark looks.

Fearing for what to do, Harry pointed to the clock in the corner of the room, mumbled that class was over and ran out of the room. That is when the nations could have slinked away, but the accusatory glances from the trio made them realize that this incident is not something they could just leave them to ponder, because what they come up with might turn out a little too close to home.

-0-

They followed Hermione and Ron out of the chamber and ended up alone in the Gryffindor common room. The rest of the class headed down to the grand hall for dinner, but the appetite had left Harry and his friends as soon as the snake incident happened.

The door was locked and Hermione turned first to the nations, who gave her the same bored and tired expression they always gave her; and she decided instead of trying to bang her head against that same old wall; she'll deal with Harry first.

She was about to begin her carefully worded investigation, Ron decided to just rip off the bandage and said, "you're a parcel mouth? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" asked Harry, confused by what was going on and shifting awkwardly, not used to being put under people suspicious gaze anymore.

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione answered him.

"Wait, you can do what?" Alfred blanched at him. "Dude, that totally is not fair."

It really wasn't. How come Harry was able to talk to them despite the fact he never had to go to any of the classes? It was a nation requirement that every country learns to speak the language of at least a few of their animals, and in the reptile kingdom Alfred chose snakes because so many of his states have them as their national animal, plus back in ole' native America days he also knew it, so it was a breeze for him for him to learn. He also learned how to speak gator/ crocodile in that course. Mattie had joined him as well, and since Ivan was older and therefore has had more time to learn things, he knows most animal languages already.

Matthew elbowed Alfred in the ribs, and due to the fact he hadn't been expecting it, Alfred doubled over a little. But that totally did not hurt, because nothing hurts the hero.

Ivan watched with a detached curiosity of the scene. It was a different point of view for him, since he could leave at any time he wants and nothing could go wrong. It's not like England would dare not pay him. He got to be a spectator to this whole process without getting entirely involved. Although, the fact that he heard voices of the bastard who robbed him of his sanity all those years ago in the snow is yet another reason he stayed.

Harry instantly got defensive, and said, "Well you can too. So why is it so odd that I can do it?"

"Because that isn't a very common gift," interrupted Hermione, not wanting anything to arise from this. Something was happening here. Knowing the track record for the group, the odds were that these were the only four people in the modern world to be able to speak parcel tongue.

For once in a blue moon, she was wrong. Many nations know snake. Prussia, Norway, Denmark, India, Egypt, Turkey, England (although he is much more fluent in frog; which France get's a kick out of), and, also ironically, France. And many more. Harry is just the only _human _who has parcel tongue…maybe.

"Well it's not like I did anything wrong with it then," Harry argued back, starting to shrink a little under spotlight. He was starting to feel hot and everything felt pressurized.

'So this is what spending a year and a half out of the spotlight does to someone,' he thought to himself as he defended himself with probably a bit too much valor. "And it's not like I've used it before or anything. I mean, I did sic a python on my cousin once, but you know how he is."

The nations, who were glad that Alfred's little slip up didn't draw more attention to them, but instead brought more to Harry who seemed to be a little too adamant that he was not in the wrong, whipped their heads in his direction and looked with wide eyes. You do not, ever, _ever_, order an animal to attack a human, because when that happens, all of the species starts attacking due to the fact they assume that it's the nation ordering it.

Although, that does explain why Arthur was complaining about the sudden rise in snake bites in his country. Well, great job Harry. Now they are going to have to go call up England and explain to him why half his population has had to get fangs yanked from their ankles.

"Dude," Alfred shook his head. "Ya' just don't do that. That's, like, lesson number one in nat-"

Matthew this time stomped on Alfred's foot, sending him grabbing it in pain, then quickly standing and pretending it never happened. Well, looks like Alfred's switch in his head got flipped off again, Canada figured out rather quickly. Ivan also saw this and internally groaned. America was no fun when he was like this.

"In what?" asked Ron.

"Logic," Canada answered for Alfred. "Why would want to do that to someone? Pythons could kill someone and we don't want that, eh."

Alfred smiled and said, "Yeah Pythons can totally be dangerous. They've started going crazy in Florida, I mean, they've started eating the alligators! Isn't that so weird? It's like a clash of the titans. In fact, Fl-"

This time it was Ivan who yanked Alfred over and stuck the sorry excuse for country in a chair and gave him his famous grin. "I think that it is time for you be quiet now, da. The adults are talking."

"Hey!" Alfred pouted sitting down. It was then that the people in the room noticed something. This entire conversation Alfred has been sounding as if he was a video being put on fast forward.

"Um, Alfred. Are you alright?" asked Hermione, her motherly side showing through again. She can't help it really; it's just that she knows that they would be dead in two days without her.

"Yeah, the hero is totally fine," America laughed, his voice much higher pitched and squeaky than usual. "I mean, it is a little hot in here, don'tcha' think. But lol, I probably am just a little off at the moment, aren't I?"

The people in the room were starting to agree.

"Ah, ole Mattie-o is probably starting to feel a little weird too aren't you? And Ivey should too pretty soon, going by teensy tiny scar on his neck."

Ivan's skin went down even more than his usual icy temperature, as he froze. The eyes darted to him as he looked from side to side, the smile on his face contorting into the same he has while warning that idiot Prussian not to go onto the ice. A fair warning is all he needs to give.

"I think my comrade Alfred is just going cuckoo; there is no scar on my neck."

Alfred now toppled the chair backward, his head bumping against the ground as he kept laughing and laughing. He didn't know what was going on at all, but all his thought went whizzing by like bullets, flashing in front of his eyes sending them in loops. Was Canadia always that shade of purple? And he was pretty sure the house crest was not a McDonald's meal. He squinted shut his eyes to try and slow everything down, but it wouldn't work. He was disconnected as his heart went haywire. He didn't even know what half the things he was saying were.

"No way dude, I remember when we were fighting and there was blood and we both had been shot and felt like we were dying, the scarf slipped down a bit and I saw a lightning thingy mabobber."

The words he was saying were flying by everyone in the room, too fast to process other than a few key words. Fighting, blood, both, shot, dying, scarf, and slip, lightening thingy mobobber; that was about all that could be deciphered from the mess of jumbled syllables. But it was enough to piece together.

"Russia…have you ever encountered Voldemort?" Canada whispered to Ivan as the trio focused on solving the 'blood, shot, and dying' part of the equation. Canada may not have been there for that one battle between the two, but it would be pretty safe to assume that it had not gone any different than the countless others between all the nations, so that was not a big deal. The scar however, was.

"Why are you listening to him? I think that he has finally cracked…again."

"Because that's a weirdly specific thing to make up."

There was no arguing with that logic, other than deny, deny, deny. Okay, so maybe Russia had managed to find the squash nose bastard again after that little incident with the berries that caused his insanity. Maybe he had done something's he was no proud of during said meeting. But, that does not matter. He prefers to pretend none of it ever happened.

As Russia denied, Canada pestered, Hermione questioned, Ron came up with ludicrous answers and Harry tried to concentrate and ignore the faint burning on his head and tingling sensation up his spine; Alfred felt like he was finally going to burst. This was too much, too much. Something was going haywire and he wanted to cry, but instead here he was laughing. His chest hurt like nothing ever before as he held back vomit. Everything blurred together into a sloshing soup of colors, sounds and sensations.

Finally, Canada gave up on Russia seeing as that was going to get him nowhere, and instead looked to his brother who obviously wasn't functioning right at the moment. Yeah, America can be an airheaded ditz who just doesn't know when to stop, but at the moment, it had gone way too far even for him.

"Hey Al," Matthew asked leaning down over his brother who was still almost literally splitting sides. "You okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine," he grinned while on the inside he was screaming. Why did he say that? He didn't want to say that.

Canada raised an eyebrow and noticed that the forearm of his brother's jacket was starting to burn and fray. Well, that explains it. And also makes this slightly more terrifying.

"Ame'," Canada grabbed Alfred's hand and panic flooded his system. "Everyone, Voldemort's here. The scar's burning and that's why he's acting loopy."

The chatter instantly stopped and they and they all darted around their friend, who once again they forgot was a human being, not some sort of invincible mythical being. The trio keeps vowing to stop treating the twins like such, but it is so hard not to slip into hardcore detective mode; and the addition of Ivan was not helping their sympathies.

"Alfred, are you alright," said Hermione. She had forgotten that she had asked him just a few minutes earlier, having gotten too wrapped up in whether he meant 'shot' literally.

America was now just staring off into space, his head lolling back and forth slightly as he tried to fix his gaze on something, but it was all blurry. It felt like everything went from a whirlwind in his head to a standstill, frozen solid. Like a brain freeze, just without the sting and only the numb after effects.

"I'll take that as a no."

Ivan rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to, as America calls it, 'face-palm'. Why did he take this job again when he could just _buy _the vodka. "How about instead of standing here like useless potato stacks, we actually do something useful and bring him to a nurse?"

The other's looked up from the dead looking body on the floor to Ivan, the back, then to Ivan, then Alfred, and then before they could do it again Russia got bored and just lifted Alfred up by the hood of his jacket. Spoiled children, he could except that from the humans, because they were, well, human. But despite how little respect he really holds for the other tundra, he expected more than that.

He began dragging his rival out the door, stomping a bit as he did. This buffoon needed to stop eating so many hamburgers. The others followed him out into the hallway, not trusting Ivan alone with Alfred after what had happened in the fight.

Russia turned to go down the hall to the nurse's office. But Alfred's arm suddenly jerked in the other direction, completely out of his control. It was the one with the scar on it.

"Alfred, what's going on?" asked Harry, feeling a deep knot form in his stomach. He had thought that Alfred was half passed out, but apparently he was not. But then why on earth would he allow Ivan to touch him?

"Go that way," Alfred said in a whispery voice with slightly glossed over eyes.

They immediately changed their course and used Alfred's directions as a guide. They didn't know what was going to take them, but since when has that stopped an exposition?

Finally they ended up in the hallway, ironically very close to the nurse's office. Like usual, Canada and Russia had walked much faster than the trio, leaving them panting by the time Alfred stopped twitching.

Within a second he popped up, bright and cheery as usual. But not like before where he seemed to be going crazy, but just his usual self.

"Wow, dudes, what was that?" he asked, stretching his arms until he realized the hood of the jacket was being pulled by Ivan. He shrieked a little and yanked away, smoothing down his hair and trying to regain his manliness from the previous incident.

"And Ru-Ivan, dude, don't touch me."

Ivan rolled his eyes and said, "sure thing Alfred. Next time I will just leave you passed out in the common room to mumble your darkest secret, get kidnapped by terrorist, locked up in a room for the rest of your life because no amount of pathetic begging will convince China to lend your pathetic nation more money."

"Umm guys," Canada interjected trying to be the voice of reason, but he was just blocked ut.

"Hey! I am so not pathetic. and it's better than being dragged around like that. Seriously, now my back hurts; and I bet you were just trying to drag me off."

"You ungrateful little внебрачный ребенок. How about I take that little gun you try and threaten me with and shove it up your fat ass," Ivan said the smile growing even bigger to the point where it seemed to jump off his face.

"He's got a point Alfred…"

"Mattie!"

"Guys!" Ron shouted at the two bickering boys, and at the rest of his friends watching them. He sighed and yelled louder, but was still ignored. Really? Are they seriously missing the _dead body _on the floor? They tease him for being useless, but apparently in their friendship someone has to point out the obvious, because no one seems to see it themselves.

"Guys!" he yelled, waving his hands. So this is what it felt like to be Matthew. He took a deep breath and this time yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hello! There is a dead body on the floor, how am I the only one seeing that."

Then, they all turned and saw that, yes, there was in fact a dead body on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

AN- Okay, this is mostly for the few people who have sent me messages asking why Alfred is the one who takes longer to wake up, and is more defenseless when it comes to the brain.

So (and feel free to skip if you don't care) here is how I see things.

America is a people person. He is an extravert and while he is stronger than Matthew in physically, and better with people, more manipulative and just better at interpersonal things, inside, he s rather weak. He has walls built up to keep things from himself, but not from others. He is sensitive but just switches off his brain so that he doesn't get hurt. He is however much stronger in certain areas when it comes to brain, (not intelligence, none of this has to do with intelligence. They are equal on that.) For example, Alfred can take seeing much more blood and gore before he snaps.

Matthew on the other hand is much stronger in his own will, and head. He takes a lot more to break when it comes to mind games, and his intrapersonal self is stronger than Alfred. But he is not as good with people. He can lie well enough, but is one of the worst nations at it. He is not manipulative, and while he does come up with flashes of inspiration, like with the snake and Neville, he cannot keep it up. If he has to continue it, it fails.

So I see it like this. Alfred- walls are built to hide self from self, which leaves him open to others, but also much more able to deceive them and get what he wants.

Matthew- Walls build a shell around him that stops others from hurting him, and protects his psyche from attacks, But by the same, hides him away and makes him not be able to manipulate and scheme as well with the human element.

And Ivan…well this has gone on long enough, and trying to explain how Ivan and Gilbert wall themselves off will take another six hundred words.

I know that's a bit confusing, but feel free to message me for a better explanation.

-ithefantasticfanatic


End file.
